DNAngel, YYA4's Way, Girl Version
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: Daisuke Niwa was just a normal girl, until her 14th birthday. Her DNA transformed her into the infamous phantom thief, Dark Mousy. As if that wasn’t bad enough, her crush, Satoshi Hiwatari, is after Dark! SatoshixFemaleDaisuke, KradxFemaleDark
1. Not So Happy Birthday pt 1

Summery: Daisuke Niwa was just a normal girl, until her 14th birthday. Her DNA activated and transformed in to the infamous phantom thief, Dark Mousy. As if that wasn't bad enough, her crush, Satoshi Hiwatari, is after Dark! SatoshixFemaleDaisuke.

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel, in any way or form. If I did there would be more romance and more mysteries. This is from Quizilla's Y2K4, Pedro Martinez. I modified it a bit but the story and plot are almost the same.

* * *

A girl with mid back length red hair was feeding a little white pet bunny, named Wiz, Strawberries.

"Oh, Wiz your so cute." She said wile petting him on the head gently.

"Kyuu." Wiz said lazily as he was falling asleep with her genital petting.

"Mom! I'm going to school now." She said as she you put him in a little bed in her room.

She trotted down the hallway in a red and white school uniform. She stopped and put on her shoes. She grabbed her book bag and her hand was on the doorknob when a woman in her '20's' with brown hair and eyes called out to her.

"Ok, Dai sweetie. Oh, and be here at 4:57 and 27sec or you'll be in big trouble. Even if he accepts your letter you can't go on a date tonight." She said smiling, seeing the girl's face redden.

"Wh-a-t, What?" she replied with blush matching her hair, with wide eyes.

"How, did you know?" she asked the older woman.

"I'm your mother sweetie, now go get that man of yours!" she said in a happy voice.

"Thanks mom!" she yelled as she went out the door, composing herself before running off to school.

'I can finally give him my letter. I hope he'll at lest read it.' The girl though as she stopped at a crossing, waiting for it to change. She smiled while holding on to her book bag more.

The few people around her were early risers and were heading to work; a few were kids from her school. Some of them knowing the girl personally or just by her last name.

Her name is Daisuke Niwa, and today was her 14th birthday. She promised her self she'd be more out going, like her friends, Risa and Riku Harada.

They were her friends since 1st grade, but she had an even older friend to. His name was Funabashi, and he worked for Keiji Sega, the head of the Sega corporations and a fan boy of Daisuke.

The light changed and Daisuke walked along and went in to a shop that sold all types of things for art.

"Hello! How may I help you? Oh, good morning, Daisuke. Nice to see you again." Said the old lady behind the counter.

Her gray hair was in a bun and was wearing a purple housedress. She smiled at the elderly lady and walked up to the counter.

"Good morning, Mrs. Sohma. Here's this mouths tab." Daisuke said as she pulled out an envelope, with 'tab' written in black cursive ink on it.

"Oh! Daisuke. Your such a kind girl, I not surprised you have a fan club." The elder said to her as she took the envelope. She took out a rectangular box and gave it to the girl.

"What's this?" she asked as she opened it to see some freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

"Hope you like them. I made them just for you, to say thanks for bring your grandfather here." The old woman said and gave her a playful wink.

"So the date went well?" She asked the older woman, who could possibly be her new grandmother.

"Yes, I guess charm runs in your family." The old woman said with a smile.

Daisuke nodded and looked at the cat clock behind the older woman. It was 7:30, and her school started at 8. She wanted to get there early to give the guy her letter.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Sohma, but I've got to go." She said as she waved to the old lady and went out the door.

She was walking her usual way to school when a black limo pulls next to her. The window role down and reviled two girls who looked alike in the back seat.

"Morning Daisuke!" both twins said at the same time.

"Morning Risa, Morning Riku." She said as she smiled at them.

"Want a ride birthday girl?" Asked Riku, the one with short reddish brow hair. Daisuke nodded and got in.

"Thanks, I was hoping to get to school early today." she said as the limo took off to their school.

"So, you're going to give it to **HIM**,huh?" asked Risa, the brown longhaired one.

"Yes, I mean, I hope I can." Daisuke says, blushing a bit and looking at the place she put the love note at.

"Come on your pretty, smart, and athletic. Of course he'll get it." Riku says to in courage her best friend, to give it to **HIM**.

"Your sure to get a date with **HIM** so don't worry. Oh, and we have a present for you too." Risa said as she nodded to her sister.

They got out little charms in the shape of angle wings. The one Riku was holding was black and purple, and Risa had a White and gold one.

Daisuke's eyes widen as she recognized them. They were the rarest angel charms in the world, 'The Twin Black and White Wings'.

"OH, MY GOD! You guys got me 'The Twin Black and White Wings' charms! Just for me!?" She said in pure disbelief. The twins smiled at her, they were more like sisters then friends.

"Yes, we wanted you to have the 'Black Wings' for luck." Riku said as she handed Daisuke 'The Black Wings'.

"And the 'White Wings' for love. So you can get your man." Risa finished, and gave 'The White Wings' to her.

She started to cry tears of joy.

"Thank You, you two are to good to me."

The three were at school now. Daisuke went to the classroom while Risa and Riku were encouraging her to give the letter to **HIM**. Daisuke stopped at the classroom door, the only thing that was standing in between her and the so called, **HIM**.

"Go, Daisuke! You can do it!" Riku said to cheering her on. She nodded, then put her hand on the door and opened it.

She opened it and went in side. There he was, sitting at the back of the class, with his glossy baby blue hair and eyes, Satoshi Hiwatari. Daisuke was not like his the fan girls that follow him around. She was shy to even see him, and today he was going to read a love letter for him.

He's rejected all the rest, but he will read hers or She'll never get over him. Daisuke approached Satoshi slowly, her heart beating inside her throat

'Oh, my heart is beating to fast!' she was thinking as she came closer, she saw the blue prints for a Museum. She looked at it, he slammed his hands on his desk, scaring Daisuke a bit.

He rolled the blue prints up and put them away. He finally took note of her and asked.

"What do you want?" he was glaring at her for some unknown reason. She put her head down, not being able to speak while looking him in the eyes.

"Amm,… Hiwatari, could you…please, read this?" she asked wile blushing like there's no tomorrow and handing him the letter. He looked at it, as he saw his name written on it with red ink. He knew it was a love letter, and didn't take it.

"I don't have time for girls." He replied coldly. He walked passed her but she grabbed the sleeve of his school uniform.

He turned back to her, looking down in to her crimson red eyes. He was unfazed by her eyes but he saw some thing in them that he found very interesting.

"Please… just read it… even if you reject it, just please… read it." she said blushing even redder because she was looking him, striate in the eyes. She let go of his sleeve, her eyes

He held his hand out for the letter; She smiled a little and gave it to him.

He held it up at her eye level and tore it in two! The sound of it tearing echoed across the room, taunting Daisuke.

She bowed her head, her bangs covering her eyes. 'Why? Why? Why did he rip it up?!' That question rang threw in her head.

The door slammed open to revile, the Harada sisters. Riku looked pised, and no one dares to get her pised.

"Satoshi Hiwatari! You heartless monster, she just wanted you to read the letter!" Riku yelled at Satoshi, while Risa conferred her friend.

She had fallen to her knees and Risa rubbed her back, trying to confer her. Satoshi seemed unfazed by any thing that happened but 'The White Wing'.

The bell rang and the class started to come in. Daisuke quickly went to her seat in the front of the class. As well as Riku and Risa, but not with out giving Satoshi a death glare.

'Thank god, now I won't have to see him.' Daisuke was thinking but then remembered one little detail.

'OH, SHIT! I forgot we have **ALL** the same classes!!!' She yelled in her head. Without any one seeing, some one had picked up the love letter that Satoshi had just ripped up.

'Now, that wasn't very nice. He will pay for hurting you Princess Daisuke.' The person was thinking.

Lunch Time

The three girls were eating at Daisuke's favorite spot today. It was Riku's turn to pick a spot to sit, but she decided that they would sit in her favorite spot, under a blousing Sakura Tree.

Daisuke looked up at the sky, quietly eating her lunch of rice balls. Risa and Riku were looking at her with worry, she hasn't said a word since _**HE**_ did _**THAT**_!

"Hey, Daisuke? You in there?" asked Risa with a worried look on her face.

"Princess Daisuke!" Some one yelled but she didn't respond. A boy with moss brown hair came up to them.

"Did Satoshi really tare up your love letter? Princess Daisuke you all right? Don't worry I'll make sure he regrets breaking your heart!" the boy proclaimed.

It was Takeshi Saehara, who is one of the many boys who have a crush on Daisuke and is the president of the Princess Daisuke Fan club.

She ignored him stood up as the bell rang for the next class.

Daisuke went to her locker and unlocked it. She got out your math book and sketchbook for Math and Art. She started walking when she remembered some thing.

'Wait! Satoshi's locker is only 10 down from mine, and we have the same class! That means we'll be walking the same way!' She yelled in her head.

She looked around and decided to go the long way. "Better later, then sooner." she to her self. She was walking down the stares when she tripped and started to fall to the next floor.

'There's no one around, so I think I can…' she quickly twisted in midair and landed on her feet. She didn't care that her skirt just flew up and reveled her pink panties.

'OH MY GOD! I really hope no one saw!' she looked around real quick, and then she spotted a certain blue haired boy up the stares.

'AH! SATOSHI!!! OH GOD! PLEASE TELL ME HE DIDN'T SEE!' she yelled in her head, blushing like mad

He walked down the stares never looking at her, but at the steps. She could see a tint of pink easily on his pale face. She looked at him as he came down and he stopped at the bottom floor next to her.

"Amm, Satoshi…did you…see that?" She asked, half meaning her panties, half meaning her little trick.

'Oh, no! Mom, always told me not to do those kinds of things in public!' she yelled in her head.

"See, what?" Satoshi said in an emotionless tone as he walked to class. You followed him to your next class.

'Oh, Great! Now he knows the color of my panties!' she was thinking while blushing more.

Art class

The class was to paint some thing with wings, and be creative. Daisuke wasn't leasing and painted a white angel. He had golden eyes and hair that was long in a high ponytail with a cross at the end; he wore a white outfit, the loveliest white angel wings, and a smirk that would make any girl go crazy for him. His hands were crossed in front of him with golden chains on his wrists.

As the teacher looked at Satoshi painting of a ball of black light with red wings on top of water with blossoming Sakura trees in the back ground. She moved to Daisuke's and she gasped.

"Daisuke Niwa! Your panting, it's…it's…" The art teacher tried to find the words for it, but it was so wonderful.

Satoshi looked at Daisuke's painting and was shocked.

'Krad.' He was thinking as he paled at the site of the white demon on the canvas.

* * *

Please Review. Also vote on if you want Dark to remain male or to be female. I'm leaning more towed female, the story will be different if Dark's voted female. 


	2. Not So Happy Birthday pt 2

**D.N.Angel YYA4 Stile pt 2**

Summery: Daisuke Niwa was just a normal girl, until her 14th birthday. Her DNA activated and transformed in to the infamous phantom thief, Dark Mousy. As if that wasn't bad enough, her crush, Satoshi Hiwatari, is after Dark! SatoshixFemaleDaisuke.

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel, in any way or form. If I did there would be more romance and more mysteries. This is from Quizilla's Y2K4, Pedro Martinez. I modified it a bit but the story and plot are almost the same. Ok, so Dark is female in my story too.

* * *

Satoshi

Satoshi was looking at Daisuke; he had finished his painting a little while ago. Now he was watching her brush strokes; she was very talented. Then his eyes absently traveled down to her butt. Satoshi snapped out of it before his thoughts could go any further.

'What the hell am I thinking?' he couldn't shake the image of seeing those pink panties out of his head, and there was something that was bugging him, besides the pink panties.

He heard some thing clang together and looked at her wrist. His eyes widen, as he saw 'The Twin Black and White Wings'.

'How did she get them? They have been lost for generations!' he was thinking, and his attention shifted to the painting. His face paled a bit more as he saw the white demon.

'Krad.'

After School

Daisuke walked out of the building and said good-bye to Risa and Riku. They offered her a ride home but she wanted to walk to help clear her head.

She went in to the Art shop she went in earlier and was greeted by the old woman from this morning.

"Hello Daisuke. What are you here for?" she asked. Daisuke didn't answer as she walked in. Seeing that Daisuke was down, the older woman moved her to the back of the store, into a little living room and sat her down. She got two cups and a nice pot of tea, and sat down across from the girl.

"What's the matter Daisuke?" she said with concern for the girl. She poured the tea and gave one the girl.

Daisuke told her what happened but left out her little trick and Satoshi seeing her panties.

The Niwa Household

"Mom! I'm home, ah!" Daisuke said as she entered her house and almost fell in to a trap hole. She had grabbed the edge and pulled her self up a bit.

'Can't I just come in like a normal kid?' she looked around, looking for other traps. She saw them and did her thing. She passed all the traps with grace and was at the door to the living room. She was about to open the door but kicked it open and got a little shocked by about 10 volts.

"Mom? I'm home." she said before her mother gave her a big bare hug.

"Hello sweetie! Welcome home! Oh, I'm so proud, you did everything perfect!" she said letting her go. Then her grandpa got in to one of his 'moods' again.

"Daisuke, today you are 14 and your final lesson. You've done well and we have nothing left to teach you. Wait! Daisuke, I'm not finished!" he yelled to his grand child, who was going up the steps to her room.

"Sorry, grandpa but I'm not in the mood now." she said going up stares to her room. She closed the door and lied on the bed. Then came her bunny like pet, Wiz trying to make her happy. He did a silly little dance to get her to react but nothing.

"Kyuu." Wiz's head dropped at his failed attempt

"Sorry Wiz, but I don't feel like playing." She said sadly. She took out a pitcher of Satoshi that was under her pillow.

"Oh, Satoshi. Why?" she kissed it and then felt like she was on fire.

'AH! What's happing to me!? I can't breath! I feel like… I'm on fire!' then she got taller; her hair got longer and changed color as well as her eyes. Her legs got longer, her breast got bigger and her waist got slimmer, the transformation was complete.

Daisuke felt the pain reside, and got up off the floor. She looked in the mirror and saw some one else but she knew it was herself in the mirror.

"MMMMOOOOMMMM!!!!" she yelled as she almost flew down stares.

"Mom! Grandpa! Look at what happened to me!" She said in a freaked out voice. Entering the living room

Instead of a 14 year old girl with mid back length red hair and crimson eyes. She was a 17 year old woman with purple hair that went down to her butt, purple eyes and a hot body and kickin' craves any girl would kill for.

"Calm down honey, this is your destiny." She said, Daisuke was still freaking out. She looked like she could be a model or a whore in her now, very small, school uniform.

"You are the next in line to inherit Dark's name Daisuke. Opps, I mean Dark." She said, as she corrected her self.

"This is what your training is about, to prepare you for this." her grandpa said, drinking tea at the table.

"How can I change back to my normal self?" she asked a little worried. She couldn't go to school like this!

"You will only change back to normal if the one you love, loves you in return. Or when you have stolen all the Hikari artifacts. That is when the curse will be broken." her mother said as she put a new outfit on the new Dark.

"There, your ready for you first steal." She said in a happy voice.

Daisuke was wearing a black and purple tank top that fit like a 2nd skin, a black and purple mini skirt that stopped just below her but with slits up to her waist, black bike shorts underneath, and black gloves.

"Oh, and I all most forgot. Wiz can be come your wings, just put your hand on his head." She said smiling. Daisuke really didn't believe her but when she put her hand on Wiz's head, she believed.

Wiz had transformed into the big black wings now on her back. "Now hurry, you'll be late if you doodle any longer." She said, and Daisuke went out the window, with Wiz as her wings, to the museum to get it over with.

Tonight her target was a panting called 'The Rose Garden'. It was displayed at the top floor of the museum. She care fully approached her target when a spotlight came on to her. Blinding her for a few monuments and she saw crowds of people below her.

"THE GREAT PHANTOM THIEF DARK HAS ARRIVED!" Some reporters said as they were on, live!

At the Harada mansion

"THE GREAT PHANTOM THIEF DARK HAS ARRIVED!" Risa heard the news lady say, and then they showed Dark.

'Wow. She so pretty.' Risa was thinking and Riku came in drying her hair off.

"Hey, Risa. The bath's all yours. Risa?" Riku walked up to her sister then looked at the T.V. and saw Dark!

"DARK'S A WOMAN!" Riku yelled, almost deafening Risa.

Back at the Museum

Dark 'disappeared' in front of their very eyes and the police were on high alert.

"Were did she go!" some one yelled. Daisuke saw it was Takeshi's father, a commander on the Azumano police force.

'Hmmm, I wonder?' she hid among their ranks and stole the panting, then shouted "'The Rose Garden'… It's gone!"

"No way!" all the cops said together and tripped the alarms.

"Idiots! Now you've set off the alarms!" Yelled Takeshi's father as he ran to reset the alarms.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he yelled at the desised Daisuke. She saluted and said "Inspector Saehara, Sir! I'm standing watch, Sir!"

"Good thinking! You stay right there!" he said and ran to reset the alarms. 'Hang on, who was that?' He though as he left.

'Yup, Takeshi does get it from his father. Like father, like son.' Daisuke was thinking. She was about to get out of there with the panting until.

She saw Satoshi guarding the Exit. "I told him the defenses were to weak. I'm glad it turned out this way. I was afraid my generation wouldn't get a chance to meet you." He said walking closer to you.

'Satoshi! What's he doing here?!' she was being to panic.

"Now, to take you down." He said and pulled her to the ground by her left arm.

He grabbed her wrists and pined them next to her head; his legs were on both sides of her body, trapping her. "Truth be told, I couldn't care less about the panting, because I've devoted my life…" he came closer to her ear. "…to finding and catching you!" Daisuke blushed red because SATOSHI! Was on top of her, and their faces only a centimeter apart.

"As the last member of my clan I must capture you and put an end to this." Satoshi finished saying and relised some thing, the skin was soft, the hips were wider, the mid drift was slimmer, and the chest was much bigger then a males. Satoshi blushed a little pink now realizing that Dark, was female.

'What?!' her eyes widen while looking at Satoshi up close in his eyes.

'Does that mean he doesn't have any family.' then she started to glow with a purple light.

'_**Daisuke, I'll take over from here.'**_ Some one in her head said to her, then she felt like she was being pulled back.

"Wiz! Come here!" said her voice, but she wasn't the one talking. A swirl of black fathers blinded him for a while and Dark had escaped from under him.

"Now, I have a question…'Which Dark… is the real Dark?" there were now two Darks, one behind Satoshi and one in front.

'There are… two of them?!' he was thinking as he looked at the one in front of him and the one behind him.

"Now aren't you a pervertive little boy. Holding down a beautiful, defenseless, woman under you." the Dark in front said. He looked at her but she had bent down so low that his face was level with her breasts.

Satoshi fell down and backed up into the other Dark who wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. He wasn't prepared for this, as the one in front bent down and kissed him! He could feel **HIM** trying to take over his body.

She backed away and was by an open window. She winked playfully and black feathers rushed pasted him to the vixen's back. She flew off, out the open window. Her mission was complete.

In Daisuke's Head

'Who are you?' Daisuke asked Dark as they flew over the city.

'_**I am the great Phantom Thief Dark.**_' Dark answered.

'But I thought Dark was a guy?' Daisuke asked.

'_**No. Do I look male to you?'**_ Dark asked.

'No, but why did you kiss Satoshi?' Daisuke asked, blushing a little.

'Oh! You mean that cute little bluenet at the museum? That's just my form of greeting.' Dark said. 

They got back home and changed back; Daisuke was all dirty so she went to go take a bath and filled up the tub with warm water. She striped off the outfit and slipped in to the tub slowly.

"Aaaah, this feels so nice." she said while splashing water on her body.

'_**And your body isn't looking too bad either. What are you? A B-cup?'**_ Dark asked.

'What?' Daisuke blushed, remembering Dark could see what she sees.

'_**You have the making of a temptress. You could easily bend any man to your will if you wanted to. With a little training from me, you could have that cute little bluenet from the museum at your command.'**_ Dark said and made Daisuke blush.

'I'll… think about it.' Daisuke replayed as she finished her bathe smelling like strawberries, and went to bed.

* * *

Author Note: Thank you to Krad's little angel and MZJ007 for reviewing the last chapter. Hope you like this next one! 


	3. A Flash of Gold in His Eyes

Summery: Daisuke Niwa was just a normal girl, until her 14th birthday. Her DNA activated and transformed in to the infamous phantom thief, Dark Mousy. As if that wasn't bad enough, her crush, Satoshi Hiwatari, is after Dark! SatoshixFemaleDaisuke.

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel, in any way or form. If I did there would be more romance and more mysteries. This is from Quizilla's Y2K4, Pedro Martinez. I modified it a bit but the story and plot are almost the same. Ok, so Dark is female in my story too.

* * *

At School the Next Day

"Hi, Riku! Hi, Risa!" Daisuke said and greeted them with a smile, as she walked up to the school.

"Hi, Daiuske!" they both said together and stopped so Daisuke could walk with them.

"Did you see Dark last night?" asked Risa, Daisuke froze a bit.

"No, I was doing my homework around that time." She lied, they went threw the doors and walked to class.

"Dark was so beautiful! She could be a model!" Risa continued, stars in her eyes.

"I want to be just like her! Sexy and young!" she blurted out, posing with her right hand on her hip and her left slowly flipping back her hair with sparkles in the back ground.

"Dark is over 300 years old, but she doesn't look a day over 17." Riku said to herself, her head was bowed and a blush was going over her cheeks.

"Riku? What's you opinion of Dark?" Daisuke asked, as they stopped in the middle of the hall.

"Huh? What?" She asked, looking up. Risa and Daisuke were expecting what she would answer.

"What do you think of Dark?" Risa asked her sister again. They lead over so no one else could hear her response.

"Gron fine! I think Dark is…" Riku begin, Risa and Daisuke lead in closer.

"I think Dark is…" she repeated.

"Yeah?" Asked Riku.

"I think Dark is…Hot!" Riku blurted out, her blush all over her face and turning 50 different shades. Risa did an anime fall and got back up quickly, shocked at her sisters response.

"Your BI!" Risa shouted and the other girls slapped their hand over her mouth. Riku came close to her sister's ear, her voice low and filled with killing intent.

"Yes I am. Tell any one, **Risa**, and you can say good-bye to Mr. Rabbit." Riku threatened her and she nodded. 

"Good, now let's get to class." Riku said and took her had off her mouth, as did Daisuke.

"I'll see you two their, I need to turn in my high school applications." Daisuke said as she left in a different direction.

"Ok. See Ya later Daisuke." Riku said as she waved to her and left with her sister to the classroom.

In the classroom

"Did you see?" a boy asked.

"Yeah! Dark was HOT!" Yelled another boy.

The whole class was talking about Dark and her line of work. As well as Riku and Risa, but a certain bluenet was just sitting there.

"Look! Here's the detective who's after her!" a girl pointed to an article in the newspaper that was on her desk.

" Hey, isn't that?" a girl started.

"TAKESHI'S DAD?" They all said in union.

"Yes? Did I hear my name?" Takeshi asked looking at every one. He had several pitchers of Dark in front of him. If he failed as a reporter he could he could become a great photographer.

"Someone more like Satoshi ought to be after Dark!" one girl said looking over her shoulder to see Satoshi writing in his notebook not paying attion to them.

"He could make a good boyfriend for Dark, if he was a few years older." Said an other girl.

"Yeah!!! He's handsome, smart, cool, and he's so mature." A girl squalled as a blush came over her cheeks, as well as a few other girls.

Satoshi got up from his desk and walked to the door. The girls were watching his every move with hearts in their eyes.

Back To Daisuke

'_Great, it was bad just transforming, now the police are after me, but worst still the one in charge of it all is my crush!'_ Daisuke was thinking as she walked to her homeroom. She was thinking on how he could be rid of Dark and stop stealing, to lead a normal life.

'_Now there's no way I can become normal again.'_ She was thinking then the door opened and she saw.

"Satoshi!?" he was looking striate in to her eyes, she tried hard not to blush but his eyes made her want to melt.

"That was weird…" a girl said, snapping out of her fan girl mode.

"Ya. He opened the door for Daiuske." An other girl said.

"Did he even know Daiuske was coming?" the class chatted behind Satoshi. She looked at his eyes but they were different, they looked golden.

"Ammm, excuse…what?" she was saying and raised her hand to push him out of her path before he grabbed her right wrist.

"Look!"

"What's going on?"

"Satoshi and Daiuske!"

"WHY!" some of the girls whined.

'_He couldn't have found out! Not now!'_ she was thinking before he let go of her wrist.

"Wrong one, sorry." He mumbled and only Daisuke heard it.

Then 'The White Wings' glow faded, unnoticed by any one but one.

'_**Looks like we'll be meeting again very soon.'**_ Dark was thinking, smiling to her self.

Fast Forward

It was P.E. and Daisuke finished changing in to the P.E. shorts and shirt. She was heading down the hall and bumped into someone. Knocking them on their back and grabbing her, so she landed on top of them.

"Ouch! Sorry." She said as she got off the person.

"It's all, right." A voice said. Daisuke looked at who it was, and went red. It was Satoshi! He was wearing the P.E. pants and shirt and held out his hand to help her up.

She took his hand but he seemed, different, today. He pulled her up to much that she stumbled and was in his arms. Daisuke blushed as Satoshi wrapped both arms around her slander waist. He held her close and smelled her Strawberry scented hair. Daisuke got out of Satoshi's hold and he hit the wall.

She looked at him and saw that his eyes were hidden by a glare of light reflecting off his glasses. The glare diapered for a moment and she saw his normal sky blue eyes.

"Miss. Niwa?" he asked in his cold, emotionless tone like always.

"What were you trying to do Hiwatari?" she asked not looking him in the eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her, not understanding what she was talking about

"What do you mean?" he asked coming closer to her.

"Umm, never mind let's just get to the gym." was all she said, and walked to the gym with Satoshi behind her. Daisuke yawned; she was still tired from last night.

"Did you stay up late?" Satoshi asked from behind her, but he was much to close to her that he spoke in her ear, scaring her and making her jump a bit.

"Yeah, I was finishing my homework late." She lied. Satoshi stopped her by putting his left hand on her shoulder.

"Tell the truth." He said, causing Daisuke blushed from the sudden contact.

"We have all the same classes and you always do your homework. You couldn't have been up late." He said, backing her to the wall. She was trying to think of a lie but she couldn't, not when Satoshi was this close to her.

"Well?" he asked again, his eyes turning gold. His left hand brushed her cheek, causing her to go redder then her hair. He tipped her head up and came closer to her face. That did it; she panicked and shoved him away from her.

She ran down the hall up to the roof, that was her only safe bet, she could feel her self changing. She bust open the door and quickly shut it. Daisuke in her transformed state, waist length purple hair, purple eyes, big boobs, long legs, curves, and milky white skin, in short shorts and a bulging shirt showing 3 inches of her mid drift. She leaned on the door, hoping no one was here.

"Dai-Chan?" came a voice from behind her; she looked to see whom it was. She tensed up but relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Oh good, it's only you Fun-kun." she said relived it was her best friend, Funabashi, the only one who was allowed to know she was Dark.

"Yes, and it's a good thing I'm not with Keiji today." Funabashi said, leaning on the wall next to 'Dark'.

"Ya, or I'd be front page news." She said, sliding to the floor.

"That and I get a brake from him, till he gets better that is." Funabashi said, dredging his boss's antics. He looked over his friend's state and turned away when he realized he was looking at her chest.

"Let me guess, you got to close to Satoshi and transformed. Right?" he asked, and she nodded. She was going to talk to Dark about that.

'_Dark, how do I change back into 'MY' body?' _Daisuke asked Dark inside her head.

'_**Why? You could play 'Catch the Phantom Thief' with the little bluenet you like.' **_Dark said to Daisuke, smirking at the girl's reaction.

'_WHAT! Dark, I'm secures here! I can't be seen as you at all!'_ Daisuke complained to her, blushing at the idea.

'_**All right, fine. It works the same both ways. If I get 'REAL' romantic feelings for some one I transform into you.' **_Dark told her.

Daisuke opened her eyes in time to see a white bird fly off, leaving a single white feather to float down in front of her. Daisuke felt her heart beat in her chest, and felt her self shrink.

"Daisuke, your back to normal." Funabashi said from besides her, looking at the somewhat short girl, with red eyes and mid back length hair. The shirt was a little bit bigger on her and the shorts fit her perfectly.

"Yeah. And all because of either a bird flying off or a white feather." Daisuke said, looking over her normal body.

"Well, see you later Dai-Chan." Funabashi said going to German.

"You too, Fun-kun. Bye." she said waving and running to the gym. Once there, she changed into the girl's school bathing suit. It was a red one-piece suit with a white line on the right side.

"Sorry I'm late Coach." Daisuke said as she entered the pool area. Every one was with there partners, but she didn't find Riku or Risa.

"All right Niwa. Your partner is Hiwatari for today, since the Harada twins were called to the office. Weet All right, everyone to the diving zone! Today's test is swimming from one end of the pool to the other then back again." the teacher said. Daisuke walked next to Satoshi who was wearing the boy's school bathing suit, red swim trunks with a white stripe on the right side.

'_Oh God! He looks so hot.'_ Daisuke was thinking, while side glancing him.

"Ok, ladies first, then the boys." The teacher said, Daisuke and the other girls were in position. The teacher blew the wastrel and they were off.

It was no competition; Daisuke was the best female swimmer so she was a head of the other girls by about 2 feet.

She tagged the other side then dove under to turn around and go back. She touched the other side and got out of the pool with the help of Satoshi.

She could reach her towel Satoshi dived in; Daisuke looked at him go as she got her towel.

'_WOW! He's fast!'_ She was thinking as he swam back.

He touched the other end first and when he got out of the pool he looked even HOTTER! His hair was wet causing it to stick to his face. He wasn't wearing his glass so his baby blue eyes were visible. All the other girls were either blushing or swooning over him. Daisuke blushed and hand him his towel while the girls glared at her.

"Thank you." he said, as he took the towel. His fingers brushed agents hers for a while, and she saw his eyes change again. Daisuke looked at her arm, trying to avoid his eyes but didn't see her bracelet on her wrist.

"OH NO! My bracelet!" She turn around a little to quickly and slipped into the pool. She saw a purple glow from the bottom of the pool before her head hit the bottom and blacked out.

Above The Water

Daisuke had fallen in the water, Satoshi saw that she hit her head and dove in to save her. He grabbed her around the waist and grabbed the glowing purple bracelet. he got to the surface and laid her on the ground.

"Is she alright!" Some of the students ask. Satoshi checked to see if she was breathing but she wasn't.

"She needs C.P.R." The teacher said as she knelt beside Daisuke, Satoshi on the other side of her.

"I'll do it." Satoshi replayed coolly.

(I don't really know how you do C.P.R. so I'm not going to decribe it. All I know of it is mouth to mouth, that's it.)

He had to do it about three times before she coughed up all the water in her lungs. She coughed up the water that was in her lungs, and took a few deep breaths to regain her normal breathing. She sat up looking around quickly, she saw a few shocked faces and girls glaring at her.

"What? What happened?" she asked and turned her head to the right. There was Satoshi, he held out something in his hand, and she looked at it. It was her bracelet.

"Thank you, Satoshi." She said blushing red, not daring to look him in the eyes.

School's Out

'_**Well how did you like your first kiss?'**_ asked Dark as she just stole another artwork. This time making a deal with Satoshi after she stole the item.

'_WHAT?!'_ Daisuke yelled at her.

'_That wasn't a kiss, it was C.P.R. he was saving my life.'_ She said to Dark.

'_**Nope, if your lips touched that's a kiss. I think we can start your temptress training soon.'**_ Dark smirked and waited for what she would say next.

'_Ok, I guess.'_ Daisuke said, giving up on being the same girl.

'_**That a girl! Once we're done, you can have any guy you want eating out of the palm of your hand.'**_ Dark commented. Looking forwarded to training a cute, shy, little girl into a confident, inerasable, Temptress.

* * *

Auther Note: Thank you to the ones who reviewed/Story alearted/Favorited this and my other stories.


	4. What Was He thinking?

Summery: Daisuke Niwa was just a normal girl, until her 14th birthday. Her DNA activated and transformed in to the infamous phantom thief, Dark Mousy. As if that wasn't bad enough, her crush, Satoshi Hiwatari, is after Dark! SatoshixFemaleDaisuke.

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel, in any way or form. If I did there would be more romance and more mysteries. This is from Quizilla's Y2K4, Pedro Martinez. I modified it a bit but the story and plot are almost the same. Ok, so Dark is female in my story too.

* * *

The Next Day

Daisuke's class was on a snow hike today. Daisuke and Riku were partnered up together, like always and Risa was with Satoshi, and she hated it.

"Ah! Why can't you be with Satoshi, Daisuke? He's so cold." Risa complained about Satoshi, who was a few feet in front of them. Daisuke and Riku were on her right side with Daisuke closest to her.

Risa was wearing a white skirt with a plaid white fur lined jacket over it and white winter gloves. Riku had on winter jeans and a light brown pull over jacket. Daisuke was wearing winter jeans as well, and a red winter coat with a yellow scarf around her neck.

"I mean come on. You like him, and he's not my type." Risa said, as they kept walking but trying to keep out of Satoshi's hearing range.

"What do you see in him any way?" Riku asked, and then took a glance at Satoshi's back, to be sure he wasn't listening.

"Well…" Daisuke was unsure if she could tell them with Satoshi so close.

"I can feel that his heart is in pain..." Daisuke replayed blushing, hoping he couldn't hear her.

"And that he only cut's himself off from others so he won't hurt them." She told them, and then a wind came and blew off Risa's hat and blew into a tree.

"Oh no, my hat!" Risa said, holding down her skirt and shaking from the cold.

"I told you not to wear a skirt." Riku mumbled.

"Don't worry Risa I'll get it back." Daisuke said and looked for a way to get her hat. The only way to do that was to use some of her thief skills but anyone could still do it.

She jumped over the rail and her right hand reached for the hat and her left hand held the icy rail.

"Daiuske, get back here! You'll get hurt!" Riku yelled, worry clearly in her voice.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." she said back to Riku. She let the rail go and jumped to a branch and grabbed the hat.

"Got it."

She was about to jump back until she heard a cracking noise. She looked at were the branch connected with the trunk and was splitting.

"Daisuke! GET BACK HERE, THE BRANCH IS GOING TO BRAKE!" yelled Riku.

Daisuke jumped off the braking branch, and tried grabbing the rail but she lost her grip and fell backwards.

"DAISUKE!" Her class yelled and a flash of blue went after her. It grabbed her and made sure that its body hit the ground first. They both diapered into the mist and everyone was scared.

"Was that who I think it was?" Risa asked looking at Riku who was looking over the rail.

"I think that was." She said turning to her twin.

"Because she feels for him, or because she need saving?" Risa asked and Riku shrugged and walked over to their teacher, who was panicking.

With Daisuke

'_What Happened?'_

Daisuke woke up; she had blacked out about half way down. She tried to sit up but felt warm arms around her waist. She looked to see whose arms they were, and they were STAOSHI'S!

She quickly got off of him; she took off her right glove and felt his neck for a pulse. He was ok; she sighed in relief at him being alive but wondered how he could have survived the fall with her on top of him.

'_**Oh, thinking like a temptress already now are we?'**_ Dark teased which made Daisuke blush.

"Your hands are cold." Said a voice, Daisuke looked down and realized her hand was still on Satoshi's neck.

"Oh, sorry." She said taking her hand off his neck.

"Do you know were we are?" he asked her, as he sat up.

"Yes, I think we're about 5 miles from were we were before." She said standing up with her back facing Satoshi.

She winced as she felt a sharp pain in her upper left arm. She looked at it, there was some thing making her red jacket go a dark crimson color.

She applied pressure to it with her good arm to stop it from bleeding. Hoping Satoshi wouldn't notice.

"Let me see it." She turned to look at Satoshi. He didn't wait for a reply as he removed her jacket making her blush and shiver from the cold. She had a blue t-shirt underneath her jacket and Satoshi took out a handkerchief.

"This could get infected, we should stay here." He said, and he bandaged it with his handkerchief. Daisuke was blushing but she didn't let Satoshi see it. He took out a cell phone, he checked the recession and he pressed a few buttons. Daisuke put back on her jacket and watched him.

"Hello, this is Special Police Commander, Satoshi Hiwatari. I'm in need of a search party for me and Miss Daisuke Niwa." Then he sung up his cell phone. She looked at him not really knowing he was a special police commander.

"You're a Special Police Commander?" she asked him, not being completely surprised since he tries to arrest Dark.

"Yes." he gave her a simple answer. He sat down, his back to a tree.

"How did you do that? Your still in middle school." She asked, sitting next to him a little bit away. He glanced at her then back at the scenery in front of him.

"My father's the commissioner, and also I've all ready finished college." He said calmly, like it was normal for any one.

"WHAT!" Daisuke yelled, freaked out by this new information and drawing Satoshi's gaze to her.

"Sorry. Then how come you came back to school?" She asked, looking at Satoshi for a bit.

"I wanted to try the normal life of a14 year old. Do you... find that strange?" he asked as he looked at her. She was turning red but some of her hair hid it as she bowed her head.

"No… that's natural. To try what you didn't experience before. Right?" she said looking at the ground. Satoshi was sitting right next to her.

"Yes." he said and moved some of her hair from her face. She blushed and looked him in the eyes that were still their normal baby blue. She could feel his winter cool breath on her face. The moment was intruded by a loud grumbling noise.

"Kyuu." Said Wiz coming out of Daisuke's jacket pocket. Satoshi's and Daisuke's gaze shifted to the little rabbit.

"Kyuu." He said again.

"Oh, Wiz are you hungry?" She asked her little pet, while getting a strange look from Satoshi.

'_Thank you, Wiz, you're a life saver!'_ she shouted in her mind.

"It's about time to eat. Hiwatari, are you hungry too? I over packed my lunch a bit." She said, trying to stay calm and NOT transform into Dark. He nodded and took a lunch she offered him.

'_**Wiz! You ruined a perfectly romantic mood!'**_ Dark yelled at the fuzz ball from inside Daisuke's mind.

FF, At School

"We didn't do any thing, nothing happened between us." Daisuke kept saying to her classmates or more accurately, Satoshi's fan girls.

"Are you sure?" Asked One of Satoshi's Fan girls.

"You two were alone with each other for quite a while." Said an other girl.

"Nothing happened." Daisuke said as she was walking threw the school gates.

"Nothing? Like maybe, oh say…Loving glances, holding hands or, god forbid… kissing!" Yelled another girl, you started to feel dizzy.

'_My heads spinning.' _She tripped and fell forward, but a blur of blue was near her.

"Daisuke!" the Harada twins yelled together.

Satoshi had Daisuke in his arms, he didn't know why but he just did. He looked at her arm and saw the red spot on her arm spread.

"Ahh! She's bleeding!" Risa yelled, going in it a panic.

"Hiwatari, Carry her to the nurse's office. since you have her in your arms." The teacher said. the fan girls and boys glared at Satoshi/Daisuke for being like that.

The nurse wasn't there so Satoshi got out a fist aid kit and slowly removed her jacket to see the handkerchief that was now red with blood. He untied it and cleaned off the dried blood. Riku and Risa were out side the room talking to Mrs. Niwa about her daughter's injury.

Satoshi quickly bandaged her arm, and after that sat by her in a chair. His eye's scanned her angelic face, and his heart skipped a beat.

"What!?" he yelled silently to him self, as he clutched a hand over his heart in pain.

He got out of the chair and sat on the bed that he laid her down on. He couldn't control his body for a while, and his eyes turned gold. He moved a few strands of her hair out of her face and rested his hand on her cheek

"So beautiful." He whispered to himself.

The door slammed open and in came a boy with shoulder length light brown hair. Followed by an other boy with short black hair.

"Princesses Daisuke!" he yelled, as he came over to the unconscious girl.

Satoshi's eyes returned to they blue color as he received a glare from the light brown haired boy. "Keiji, don't yell." Said the other one and the Harada twins came in.

"Thanks for… watching her…" Risa was saying but Satoshi get wet past her.

'What was he doing?' was the thought of Daisuke's best friend, Funabashi.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry I haven't written in a while. It's hard to come up with an alterative story line. I've been preoccupied with my new school. It's cool but I HATE B DAYS! That's all for now. 


	5. A Bet

**D.N.Angel YYA4 Stile pt5**

Summery: Daisuke Niwa was just a normal girl, until her 14th birthday. Her DNA activated and transformed in to the infamous phantom thief, Dark Mousy. As if that wasn't bad enough, her crush, Satoshi Hiwatari, is after Dark! SatoshixFemaleDaisuke.

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel, in any way or form. If I did there would be more romance and more mysteries. This is from Quizilla's Y2K4, Pedro Martinez. I modified it a bit but the story and plot are almost the same. Ok, so Dark is female in my story too.

* * *

Satoshi stood in a semi dark office, in front of a desk. Behind the desk sat a man with short brown hair and eyes, he also wore glasses like Satoshi's.

"You disappointed me Satoshi. I would have thought you have captured Dark by now." The man said, giving Satoshi a smile, but it was a cold one.

"There was a miscalculation." Satoshi said coolly.

"And that is?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow at the bluenett.

"Dark is confirmed to be Female."

"Female? Hmm… Then fix that. I what Dark chaptered, male or female, she is still a thief." The older male said.

"Yes sir." Satoshi said and was about to open the door but the older male stopped him

"Oh and Satoshi." He said and Satoshi looked over his shoulder at him.

"For once I'll let you get close to some one, but purely for research. Am I clear?" the man said, his chin resting on his hands and a glare on his glasses hid his eyes.

"Crystal." Satoshi said and left the room.

Same time, with Daisuke

Daisuke was in her room her back to someone. Her face was red and she held her cheeks.

"Hi-Hiwa-tari-k-kun, I-I want-ed you t-to know, t-that I-I Dark! I can't say that!" She yelled out loud.

'_**Why not? You're strutting so much I should call you Hinata.'**_ infamous phantom thief, Dark Mousy said from inside Daisuke's head.

'_Because...'_ was all Daiuske thought before a poof sound came from behind her.

"Kyuu." It was Daisuke's pet rabbit, Wiz. He cocked his head to the side, confused at what his mistress was doing.

**_'Just 'because'? Oh come on Daisuke, say it! Hiwatari-kun, I wanted you to know, that I'm all yours so come on and fu- '_** Dark was saying until she got cut off. 

"DARK!" Daisuke yelled, and in a purple light transformed into Dark.

"Oh, come on Daisuke!" yelled the Dark that was now in a very small uniform that would be every perverts dream. Her shirt looked like it would burst open at any time and showed her mid drift and the skirt showed her panties a bit.

KNOK, KNOK

"Daisuke, it's time for school. Hm? Dark?" It was Emiko, Daisuke's mother who came in.

"Hi Emiko!" Dark waved at her friendly, and Emiko smiled.

"Hello Dark, could you change back, Daisuke needs get to school. She late."

'WHAT! Dark change back!' Daisuke yelled to Dark, giving her a migraine.

'_**Ok. Ok. You don't have to yell.' **_Dark grumbled.

She changed back in to Daisuke. Daisuke scrambled around the room, nearly tripping over Wiz, grabbing her book bag and drawing book. She ran to the door, kissing her mother good bye then rushing down stares as Wiz hopped behind her.

"Bye Mom! Bye Grandpa! Bye Wiz! See you after school!" she yelled and ran to school.

At school

School was a buzz with the news that Dark was going to steal 'Euphoria's nightscape', tonight! How ever, only two students were not really excited about it.

"I'm here!" Daisuke yelled, hands on her knees and breathing hard.

"Daisuke, your late. We already chose the parts." Risa said, standing next to her sister.

"So who's who?" Daisuke asked, standing up strait. She brushed a strand of hair out of her face and looked at the board.

_Play: Ice and Snow _

_Main Characters _

_Elliot: Satoshi Hiwatari _

_Freedert: Daisuke Niwa_

"What? I'm playing Fearheart? But I wasn't even going for that roll." Daisuke said, confused.

"Of course your Freedert! Who else could play a princess then a princess!"

They all looked at the person who was in charge of the play, Keiji Saga. He

was one of the many members of the Princess Daisuke fan club. He was wearing the school uniform, for once. He stood up and grabbed Daisuke's left hand and knelled, as if he was proposing.

"Princess Daisuke, I'm sorry. For if I wasn't need to direct, I would be your Elliot!" he said kissing her hand. Daisuke just smiled politely and moved away from him, to talk to Risa, Riku and the other girls.

"Hey, Daisuke." Risa called the red haired female.

"Yes Risa?" Daiuske asked, looking at her friend. She had a light blush on her cheeks and was looking at some one.

"I want to ask if you would taste test some thing for me at free time." Risa said, seeing the red head pale.

'Risa's been cooking.' Was what scared little Daisuke. Risa was _**NOT**_ a good cook.

FF to free time

"Uh, Risa, were friends? Right?" Daisuke asked her before she said any thing else. She felt like throwing up, her stomach was having a pro wrestling match.

"Of course we are Daiuske, why?" She asked the now shaking and light green Daisuke.

"Well, your cooking is…" Daisuke had to stop so she wouldn't throw up.

"Is it good?"

"To be honest it's…"

"Uh, huh…" she waited for a replay

"It's gross." Said Takeshi, tasting some of the food and coming out of nowere.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TAKESHI?!" Risa yelled.

"Look…" Takeshi sat in between Daisuke and Risa, while he pointed out her mistakes.

"This is stale, this bit is burnt, this is too raw, too much salt, this is straight from a can, and what were you thinking with this fruit?" Takeshi asked, talking about Risa bad cooking, a little **too** much. Risa looked scary, with the dark clouds behind her and an anime vain on her clenched fist.

"Takeshi, your not one to talk. You can't even cook!" Risa said, trying to get the upper hand.

"Oh, really. Here taste this." Takeshi said pulling out a lunch and trying to get Risa to try it.

"Eww, no get that away from me!" Risa yelled.

10 minutes later

"Taste it!"

"No! Get that away from me!"

Takeshi and Risa were still at it, Daisuke shied as she took some of Takeshi's food.

"Hey, Risa. What time is it?" Daisuke asked, deciding to end it.

"Well it's, 1 o'…" at that Daisuke shoved it in her mouth and forced her to taste it.

"Hmm, wow this is good." Risa admitted, swallowing Takeshi's, surprisingly good cooking.

"Ha, told you so, thank you Princess Daiuske, for getting that threw her head." He bowed and left.

"I'm sorry, Daiuske. You ate it because we were friends, and it was terrible. Please let me make you lunch again!" Risa asked her, with tears in her eyes.

"Ok, as long as you become a better cook, I don't want to get food posing." she said and smiled at her friend.

"You bet I will!" Risa said brightly. Daisuke went to go find Riku; so all three of them could go home now. Daisuke saw Riku in the halls, carrying some boxes for P.E.

"Hey, Riku! Need some help?" Daisuke offered, walking up to Riku.

"Ya, could you take these, I'll get the others." Riku said, and Daisuke took the boxes from her.

"O.k." Daisuke said and Riku got the other boxes and head off to the gym.

Daisuke walked down the stares being very careful but she missed a step started to fall. If that wasn't bad, Satoshi was coming up the stares.

'Oh, no! Satoshi! Now I can't do any thing to stop my self!' Daisuke was thinking, closing her eyes and waiting for the pain. When none came, she opened her eyes and realized she was not falling any more. She looked to see that Satoshi had stopped her fall by putting his arm around her chest. She blushed as she realized this and got off him.

"Thank you, Hiwatari-kun." Daisuke said, blushing. She was then aware of something in her hands, something made of glass. She looked and saw

'Glasses?'

She looked up at Satoshi and saw that he wasn't wearing his! She blushed a darker shade of red.

'These are his glasses!'

"Oh, I'm so sorry Hiwatari-kun, I broke your glasses." she said handing them to him.

"It's alright, I didn't need them any how." he said, coolly seeing the blush on Daisuke's face.

"You look better without them." She said to her self out loud, but was meant as an inner thought.

He walked up the stares while Riku came down while giving him a death glare, and seeing if Daisuke was ok.

After school, with Satoshi

Satoshi was waiting at the gate for some one; he was reading his notebook and some girls from another school come towards him. He looked up from his notebook and stared unfocused on the girls.

"Um… excuse me…um for you… just, um … read it … please?" the girl asked, but he was looking at the long red haired girl. He saw her wave good-bye to her friends and walk to the gate.

"Sorry, but I already have a girlfriend." He said calmly, walking over to the girl he was watching.

"Hey? Isn't that this school's Princess?" the heart broken girl's friend said.

"SniffSniff N-no won-der h-he re-rejeceted m-me." The girl said, watching the two walk side by side.

With Daisuke, a little bit before

Daisuke waved goodbye to Riku and Risa then she headed for the gates she saw, that a girl from another school was giving Satoshi a love letter. Daisuke felt a little sad, yet a little hopeful.

'I hope that Satoshi will accept it.' She was thinking walking to the gate.

'Maybe he could live the life of a normal 14 year old, if he had a girlfriend, outside of school?' She was to far away to hear what he told the girl, and she didn't see him walking towards her either.

'Even if it's not with me, he's a good person and deserves the life he wants.' She finished thinking. She griped her book bag harder and let her bangs cover her sad eyes.

"Niwa, let's walk home together." Daisuke heard someone say, she jumped slightly and looked to see that it was Satoshi.

'WHAT?! 'Walk home together.' but he goes home the other way!' She said in her mind as they walked. It was a good few minutes of silence, they were with some other people from their school but they eventually went a different way. So now Satoshi and Daisuke were alone together.

"Niwa…" Satoshi said, breaking the long silence, still walking a bit.

"Yes?"

"I have a bet…" he looked at her, her cheeks had a light shade of pink but he couldn't see it. She continued walking beside him, hoping she wouldn't transform.

"With Dark." He said looking at Daisuke and stopping. Daisuke had taken a few more steps and froze.

"Oh?" she asked, hoping he hadn't found out.

Flash Back

It was night and a young boy with sky blue hair was in the room that held the object that Dark was stealing. The thief herself was sitting on the pedestal that held the object.

"Well, it's about time you got here commander." Dark said in a sedative tone. She was wearing a belly top and black leather pants with black 1 inch heal boots.

"Dark, this time I will capture you." he said but Dark waged her finger at him.

"Sorry, not to night commander. Besides, your to young for me." Dark said with a smile. Satoshi twitched, realizing what she was implying.

"I have a little deal with you." She said and Satoshi waited to hear her.

"Next week, I will steal the 'Euphoria's nightscape'. If I steal it, then you can't touch you-know-who. Well, not put them in jail. Unless you find anal sex a turn on." She said calmly. Satoshi twitched; she was a rear case of an open female pervert.

"And if you louse?" he asked her, which in his mind was a mistake. She jumped off the pedestal and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Well that depends on your imagination, and your endurance." She said and disappeared in black feathers.

End Flash Back

"That lady said that? I wonder what it means?" Daisuke said trying not to get TO embarrassed at her other half's preventive ness. Satoshi then put his arm in front of Her; she covered her mouth, trying not to scream at the sudden action.

Daisuke turned to Satoshi turned her to face him; he grabbed her wrists and lowered them from her lips. He asked her asked her.

"Who do you think Dark meant when he said, you-know-who?" he came closer to her face, Daisuke tried to look away from his blue eyes but couldn't, Their eyes were locked together and changed color: Daisuke's eyes were Purple and Satoshi's eyes turned Gold. The 'White Wings' charm started to glow. His four head was touching hers now, Satoshi closed his eyes slightly and so did Daisuke. They could feel the others breath on their lips, and they…

* * *

__

Author's Note: That was the 5th chapter, hope you liked it and review!


	6. Run in at the Art Shop

Summery: Daisuke Niwa was just a normal girl, until her 14th birthday. Her DNA activated and transformed in to the infamous phantom thief, Dark Mousy. As if that wasn't bad enough, her crush, Satoshi Hiwatari, is after Dark! SatoshixFemaleDaisuke.

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel, in any way or form. If I did there would be more romance and more mysteries. This is from Quizilla's Y2K4, Pedro Martinez. I modified it a bit but the story and plot are almost the same. Ok, so Dark is female in my story too.

Thank you to those who reviewed!

**Krad's little angel**

**MZJ007**

**bloody kyoko**

**FluffyDragonboy**

**k-shee**

**Black Angel of Destruction

* * *

**

They could feel the others breath on their lips, and they…

Were interrupted when someone called Daisuke's name.

"Dai!! Sweetie!!" their eye color changed back and they both turned to see, Daisuke's mother.

_'BAD TIMING MOM! WAIT I MEAN GOOD TIMING!'_ Daisuke was thinking as Satoshi got off of her before her mother saw him. She stopped in front of them, wearing low-rise blue jeans and a red tank top under a yellow light jacket. She smiled as she saw Daisuke with a boy assuming she was training with Dark.

"Oh, is this your friend? Would you like to invite him over?" her mother asked, then she looked at Satoshi and saw his eyes, she changed.

"Let's go, Daiuske. You know we worry if you don't come right home!!" her mother said and dragged her, until Satoshi was out of site. She had a serous expression on her face as they went.

"Mom, what's wrong with you?" Daisuke asked, as her mother let go of her wrist. Her mother turned around and faced her.

"Daiuske, never relax around that boy I saw you with, understand?" She said and started home. Her expression grim.

'_What? But Satoshi is a good person. If it wasn't for Dark, I could be his girlfriend.'_ Daisuke was thinking and followed her mother home.

The Next Day

Daisuke had woken up at 6 to go to the art shop, since she had no school today. Daisuke was wearing some black low-rise hip huggers her mother had gotten her for temptress training. As well as a red tank top that stopped about an inch above her belly button. On the way Dark was training her, it was both hard yet easy.

'_**Ok Daisuke, try swing your hips more and think sexy!' **_Dark said from inside Daiuske's mind.

'_Ok.' _Daisuke did and got the attention of some high schoolers.

"Hey babe! How bout I take you to lunch today?" a Guy who looked to be a sophomore in high school asked.

"No way man! A hot chick deservers a Sr. not a math geek sophomore." Said an other Guy who was a Sr. in high school.

"Hey, babe! How about I show you a good time tonight!" Said an other boy who was a Jr. this time.

"No way Dude! I saw her first!" Yelled an other Jr. They were at each other's necks while Daisuke slipped away like a thief in the night. (Ironic, no?) Daisuke arrived at the art shop and unlocked the door with the key Mrs. Sohma gave her. She walked in and the bell sounded as she opened the door. Daisuke walked to the back as the door closed again.

"Mrs. Sohma! I'm here!" Daisuke said as she pushed the light yellow curtains with her right hand that covered the doorway to the back. Mrs. Sohma's eyes widen at what Daisuke was wearing. It was a good thing she was sitting down, or she would have fallen and broke her back.

"Daisuke! What on earth are you wearing?!" she yelled, surprised that the cute, innocent, sweet, little girl that she knew was wearing. Daisuke looked down in shame.

"I-I'm so-sorry. My mo-mother w-wanted me to w-wear th-them." She strutted, poking her index fingers together.

Mrs. Sohma sighed, she stood up and walked to a closet and took out a red box. She placed it on the table and motioned for Daisuke to come forward. She did and then opened the box. She gasped at what was inside.

"Mrs. Sohma!?" Daisuke whispered in surprise. It was a cute long sleeved white button up shirt and a red ruffled skirt.

"Change into those clothes. The ones you're wearing scream 'RAPE ME'!" she said and Daiuske nodded early and changed in the bathroom. She came out and looked in the full-length mirror in the sitting room. She giggled and twirled a bit.

'_It's so cute!'_ Daisuke was thinking as she inspected her reflection. It fit nicely and it wasn't reviling like the other ones. The skirt stopped at her ankles as the skirt agsented her hair and skin tone.

'_**I agree… hmm?'**_ Dark looked at her tamer threw her eyes. She could never pull off cute but her tamer sure did. Then it came to her.

'_What are you thinking?'_ Daisuke asked nervously.

'_**Oh Yeah! That's your specialty! I shouldn't have wasted my time on turning you sexy!'**_ Dark yelled.

'_What is it Dark?' _Daisuke asked, thinking she was going to regret it.

'_**Every girl has a Temptress specialty. Mine of course is sexy and seductive. While yours is cute and innocent. To put you at temptress level we have to work on charm! We can work on it while you work!'**_ Dark said, smiling at seeing Daisuke's cheeks go a little pink.

"Daisuke dear, it's time to open up." Mrs. Sohma called as she came in. her eyes lit up at how adorable Daisuke looked, and the blush made her even cuter.

"Oh! Aren't you just the cutest little thing! That is a present from me, now lets get some work done." She said and Daisuke nodded as she followed her.

A Few Hours Later

Daisuke was ring up a lady in her early 20's with long black hair and blue eyes who was an art student at the university.

"And your total is $21.50 mam." Daisuke said and the lady handed her a $50. Daisuke opened the drawer and put the money in there and took out her change.

"Here's you change mam, and have a nice day." Daisuke said cheerfully.

"Aww! Your so cute, I bet you got a big fan club at school." The lady said and Daisuke smiled, cutely coking her head to the left.

"Yup." The lady left and Daiuske sighed.

'_That's the 12__th__ person to call me cute.'_ Daisuke blushed a little pink. So Dark decided to add her two sense in.

'_**Hmm… but we need are 'young males' you can temp, not older men and women.'**_ Dark complained but decided to make her tamer go a bit darker shade of pink.

'_**But I bet it would be even better if Satoshi-kun came in so you can try it out on him.'**_ Dark said and Daiuske went a light shade of magenta.

Then the door opened ringing the little bell to alert for costumers. Daisuke dropped her conversation with Dark and put on a smile.

"Welcome to Azumo Art shop. How may I help you?" Daisuke asked in a cheerful tone, while she could hear Dark chuckling in her mind.

'_**Look before you speak.'**_ Dark said and Daiuske was confused until she opened her eyes to see who it was.

A handsome young male her age, with short sky blue hair and eyes wearing glasses walked in. Daisuke blushed as she realized who it was.

'_SATOSHI!'_ Daisuke mentally screamed, as she saw his beautiful sky blue eyes look at her.

"Niwa." he said in his usual motioned voice. Daisuke quickly regained her composer and smiled at him.

"Hello Hiwatari-kun. What are you looking for?" Daisuke asked, hoping her face was back to normal.

"I'm here to pick up a special order." He said coolly, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Are you working here?" he asked her. Daisuke blushed as she looked anywhere but him and poked her index fingers together.

"Not really. I'm helping out Mrs. Sohma… the lady that owns this store… I help her when ever I can." Daisuke said timidly.

"Where is she?" He asked.

The curtains to the back opened to revile Mrs. Sohma dressed in a red and yellow Chinese dress with a yellow dragon on it. She smiled as she saw Satoshi talking to Daisuke, and Daisuke blushing.

"Hello, Young Hiwatari. Your orders here and would appreciate it if you didn't flirt with my helper while she's working." She said and winked at both of them. Daisuke turned red but Satoshi looked the same.

"Mrs. Sohma, I'm sorry if I can't help you today." He said coolly. Mrs. Sohma just waved it off.

"Well come Dreary, your orders in the back like normal." Mrs. Sohma said. He nodded and went to the back, leaving the two females behind. Mrs. Sohma turned to Daisuke who was still red, and smiled a knowing smile.

"You like him Daisuke?" She asked the young girl, Daisuke just nodded her head shyly.

"I didn't know he came here." She said to herself but despite being old, Mrs. Sohma hared it.

"Oh! He's a regular here, just like you, but I'm surprised you've never run into each other here." She said. Daisuke was thinking of when she came here.

'_I usually come here in the mornings, weekends, and after school when I need advise. So when does he come here?'_ She was thinking, but not once had she run into Satoshi. Or any sign he had been there.

"He comes here when the police receives a notice from Dark and usually after school." Mrs. Sohma said, smiling at Daisuke.

"So, is that why you were dressed like that when you came in?" She asked, Daiuske blinked.

"You're a fan of that Dark girl that steals art work half naked?" She asked, Daisuke giggled and shook her head.

'_**Hey grandma! It's the latest trend, and it helps distract the police.'**_ Dark said from with in Daisuke's mind, pouting.

"Mrs. Sohma." Satoshi called, coming from behind the curtain with some bags.

"Yes, Hiwatari? Is there something else you need?" Mrs. Sohma asked.

"Yes, a 18X16 inch canvas would do." He said and Mrs. Sohma nodded and turned to Daisuke.

"Daisuke, could you?" She asked and Daisuke nodded.

Daisuke climbed a stair ladder and took the right one. She handed it to Mrs. Sohma who placed it on the counter for Satoshi.

The Black Wing's started to glow purple.

Daisuke then was stepping off the ladder but she missed a step that seemed to disappear from under her. Daisuke 'Epp'ed closed her eyes, waiting for the pain but felt an arm go under her knees and an other go behind her back. She was off the ground and in someone's arms.

'Oh! Please don't let it be…' 

Daisuke slowly opened her eyes. She saw Satoshi's sky blue eyes looking back at her. She blushed, but Satoshi seemed to take no notice as he lowered Daisuke to her feet.

"T-t-thank you, Hi-Hiwa-tari-k-kun." Daisuke strutted out.

"For saving my little helper, this is free of charge." Mrs. Sohma said. Daisuke was a red as a tomato while Satoshi wasn't bothered.

8:30 pm

Daisuke stepped out of the art shop and stared to head home. Her other clothes in a yellow hand bag, it was kind of dark. The streetlights flickered on and off.

'_I don't like this.'_ Daiuske was thinking, looking around. Aware of what could happen to a girl alone at night.

'Maybe we shouldn't have watched that scary movie last night.' Dark answered her. She personally liked them but Daisuke, well; she had nearly squeezed the life out of Wiz and sleep with her mother that night. 

'_You think?'_ Daisuke froze. She heard foot steps in the darkness coming closer. She turned around to see nothing then a cat giving an angry meow and a trashcan being knocked over behind her. She turned back around and still saw nothing.

'_Oh no!'_ Daisuke was shaking, it was kind of cold out and she was scared. She took a step back and someone grabbed both her upper arms.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Daisuke screamed and did the first thing that came to mind. Her right hand balled into a fist and punched the person behind her. She could feel that her fist had been captured and dropped her bag and punched with her left. That to was captured, then she started to struggle.

"LET GO OF ME!" she yelled trying to escape from her captor.

"Niwa calm down." they said, making Daisuke stop.

'That voice? Is it?' 

Daisuke snapped her eyes open and widen as she sees who is in front of her.

* * *

Authors notes: Well that was part 6 hope you liked it! please review! 

YYA4 Randomness: Read at your own risk.

D.N.Angel seem to have 3 meaings.

1) The D.N.A, it's what is part or the main chaters.

2)Angel, As in Darks and Krads wings, their both angles.

3) D.N., As in Daisuke Niwa, his inscals as seen in the later eps of the Anime.

As for the family names, Hikari means Light and Yami means Dark but it was put as Niwa? Also Krad is Dark spelled backwords? In japan, do they still call him Dark or Yami? Were did Mousey come from? Every one just calls him Dark, Phatom theif Dark, or Mr. Dark, Besides Krad of course.

On one side we have; No side kick, No family, White, Blue, Blond, Hikari, Police, and Krad the homosidal blond.

On the other we have; Wiz, Grandpa and both parents, Black, Red, Purple, Niwa, Theif, and Dark the pervert.

Almost the exzat opposit.

Hiwatari? If i'm spelling it right it's also Kai's, from beyblade, last name to. That would make an intresting crossover if peiced together the right way.

If you are still reading this, eather because your boad as hell, skiping to the bottom, or just reading it. I have many ideas for new storys but I can not conpleat them. E-mail me if you would like to take up one of them. I will contine all stories in prosess. You may also E-mail me for idea's when you have writers block, WARNING; not god with names so make up your own.

Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th out.


	7. You Don't Understand

Summery: Daisuke Niwa was just a normal girl, until her 14th birthday. Her DNA activated and transformed in to the infamous phantom thief, Dark Mousy. As if that wasn't bad enough, her crush, Satoshi Hiwatari, is after Dark! SatoshixFemaleDaisuke.

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel, in any way or form. If I did there would be more romance and more mysteries. This is from Quizilla's Y2K4, Pedro Martinez. I modified it a bit but the story and plot are almost the same. Ok, so Dark is female in my story too.

Thank you to those who reviewed!

**Krad's little angel**

**MZJ007**

**bloody kyoko**

**FluffyDragonboy**

**k-shee**

**Black Angel of Destruction

* * *

**

Daisuke was walking beside Satoshi, in the dim streetlights. Daisuke was cherry red, as he walked her home.

Flash back

Daisuke was shaking, it was kind of cold out and she was scared. She took a step back and someone grabbed both her upper arms.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Daisuke screamed and did the first thing that came to mind. Her right hand balled into a fist and punched the person behind her. She could feel that her fist had been captured and dropped her bag and punched with her left. That to was captured, then she started to struggle.

"LET GO OF ME!" she yelled trying to escape from her captor.

"Niwa calm down." they said, making Daisuke stop.

'That voice? Is it?' 

Daisuke snapped her eyes open and widen as she sees who is in front of her. She flushes several shades of red before tuning scarlet.

"H-hi-hiwatari-kun, I'm so sorry I thought that…" Daisuke stopped trying to find the right word.

'_**A rapist? Though I think he can get you to do that willingly.' **_Dark tried to 'help' her tamer but made her go a darker scarlet.

'_DARK!'_ Daisuke screamed in her mind.

"You shouldn't be walking alone at night. It's very dangerous for young females." Satoshi said as he let go of her wrists.

"Let me walk you home." He said, and Daisuke nodded. The walk was quite, and Daiuske felt a little uneasy yet she doesn't know why. 'The White Wings' were glowing a soft gold all the way.

End Flash Back

They stopped at the gates to the Niwa residents. Daisuke had calmed down and turned to Satoshi.

"Thank you for walking me home Hiwatari-kun." Daiuske said and smiled a cute smile.

"Satoshi." He said coolly, looking at her.

"What?" Daiuske asked confused.

"Just call me Satoshi." He said with a calm tone looking right into her eyes. Daisuke blushed; she never called him Satoshi to his face. Only when she was alone, or talking to Dark.

"Well, thank you again… um, Satoshi…kun." Daisuke said as she blushed cutely.

'_**Daisuke do it now! Kiss him! Kiss him! If he's no going to make the first move, just go on and Kiss him!'**_ Dark cheered Daisuke on.

Daisuke blushed but stepped closer to Satoshi, she stood on her tipy toes and was level with his eyes. Daisuke blushed and her heart beat faster. Daisuke closed her eyes and kissed Satoshi.

On his left cheek and pulled away going all new shades of red. Her bangs hid her eyes as she could feel that she was slowly transforming.

"Good night, Satoshi-kun." She said and ran in to the house to keep him from seeing her transform.

Satoshi stood there, shocked. He raised his left hand to his cheek that had a tingling sensation. He was perplexed at what she just did. He walked away into the night with a smirk on his lips.

With Daisuke

She got around the 10 ft trap hole with spikes at the bottom.

"Mom! Were home!" she yelled and Emiko pop her head out of the kitchen to see Dark in a white button up shirt that was held together by one button that looked ready to pop. As well as a red ruffled skirt that stopped above her knees.

"Dark?" Emiko questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Dark asked, looking in a mirror to see how she looked. She kind of liked the skirt but she hated the shirt. It pushed her breasts into her chest so much she could barely breathe and the way the button looked ready to pop.

'_**But I know a certain someone would love this.'**_ Dark was thinking, zoning out that she couldn't here Emiko call her name.

"Dark!" She yelled in her final attempt to get the thief's attention. Dark snapped back to the here and now from her daydream. She looked at the other woman questionability.

"Yes? What is it Emiko?" the thief answered. Emiko sighed and repeated her question.

"Did Daisuke see that boy again?" She asked, somewhat in a worried tone. She looked clam but her eyes showed some fear.

"Yes, she did. We ran into him at the art shop, and then he waked her home." Dark said, placing her right index finger on her chin as she looked up in thought.

"Daisuke chickened out, when we got here. She just kissed him on the cheek! What a waist of a good old fashioned romantic kiss good-bye." Dark finished and Emiko stared at Dark in shock. Dark blinked questionability at her, not understanding something. Emiko glared at Dark who was taken back by this action.

"Dark." Emiko gritted threw her teeth, clenching and unclenching her hands. She took a deep breath the let in out. She sat down on the couch and looked up at Dark.

"You know who he is? Right?" She asked and Dark just nodded.

"So why are you trying to get my daughter with… with…_**HIM!**_" Emiko asked, putting venom on him. Dark smiled waved it off and walked to the stares of her tamers room.

"She loves him. Plane and simple, now I better change before Daiki sees me like this." Dark walked up the steppes but Emiko ran at her. Dark stopped and turned around only to get a hard slap to the face. Dark touched her sting right cheek and looked back at her with shock and confusion clearly on her face.

"What was that for!?" Dark yelled.

A few drops splashed on the wooden floors, Emiko looked up and Dark saw her tear stained face. Dark stepped back as a reflex but Emiko's tears flowed like a river.

"If you want to risk you life then do it with out getting my little girl involved!" Emiko yelled, more tears came down and she ran into the kitchen. Dark stood there and smiled sadly.

"You wouldn't understand." Dark said to the empty room. She walked up the stares to her tamer's room.

The room was medium with soft pinkish colored walls, with the usual bed with soft white pillows and with red and pink bed sheets, a desk with a lamp and computer on it. Some of her tamers paintings were on the walls. Her tamer liked to paint and was very good at it. Some of it was of her friends, Riku, Risa, and Funabashi. Beaches, sunsets, sunrises, even one of Wiz!

There was also one of her parents and her self, when she was barely born. Her mother was in the bed in hospital clothes, looking tired but still happy as she held her first-born baby girl. Her father looked on proudly as his daughter reached for his big hand with both of her tiny hands. It was so cute.

Then there was the one Daisuke was trying to finish, covered by a sheet were her other art things were. Dark walked over there and pulled the sheet off. Dark had to smile, as tears came down her cheeks.

"Emiko. You will never under stand me, because you were never cursed with me." Dark said as she cried and transformed back into Daisuke.

'_Dark? Are you ok?'_ Daisuke asked the phantom thief.

'_**I'm fine. And… thank you.'**_ Dark whispered to her tamer.

Daisuke smiled softly and recovered the unfinished panting. She went to bed, resting for what was to come tomarow.

* * *

Authors notes: Ok, that was part 7. I hope you liked it! please review!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

YYA4 randomness

This chapter's randomness: Christmas presents?

What do you want for Christmas this year?

That is the biggest question this time of year! It's so cool yet un cool.

You get presents that you want or don't want.

(For me last year, I got a PINK sweater with a meowing cat! I thought that they didn't sell those! It was just a prop from the Hanna Montana show! But it's real! AAAHHHHHHH!)

This year how ever, I'm getting a…

Wii!

It's from ebay but I still have games. Now I just hope my uncle will by me Mario vs Sonic at the Olympic Games! It will be kind of funny if he also got me the Wii. Or even Knights! I don't know much about it but it seems cool. Maybe even Sonic and the rings, can't really remember the title.

Oh! Even the Konoha missing nin head band! Or even the Akatsuki Cloak! Red clouds are so cool! Or, Itachi's Akatsuki ring!

Sorry, Fan girl mode switching off.

Till next chapter!


	8. Party Night Theifth pt 1

**D.N.Angel YYA4 Stile pt8**

Summery: Daisuke Niwa was just a normal girl, until her 14th birthday. Her DNA activated and transformed in to the infamous phantom thief, Dark Mousy. As if that wasn't bad enough, her crush, Satoshi Hiwatari, is after Dark! SatoshixFemaleDaisuke.

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel, in any way or form. If I did there would be more romance and more mysteries. This is from Quizilla's Y2K4, Pedro Martinez. I modified it a bit but the story and plot are almost the same. Ok, so Dark is female in my story too.

* * *

Night of the Steal, 1 hour till Dark shows

There was a big party being held in the museum that night, that Daisuke's grandfather and herself were invited to. Unfortunately Daisuke had to steal the artwork, look like a princess at the party, and get away from her most obsessed fan boy. Which is more difficult then it seemed

"Princess Daisuke! Tonight you look as radiant as the sun! A true princess!" Keiji Saga yelled out. He had shoulder length light brown hair and bark brown eyes, 3 inches taller then Daisuke; he had on a white txucdo.

His 'minion' and Daisuke's closest friend, Funibashi, followed him. He wore a black tuxedo. He gave her an apologetic look, as his employer wrapped an arm around her waist.

"So, my princess, how do you like the festivities?" Keiji asked as he pulled her along with him, grinning like an idiot.

"Very nice Saga-san, but could you let me go please?" Daisuke asked him, forcing a nervous smile.

She was wearing a red spaghetti strapped dress and the dress flared out around her waist and faded to a pink color with white at the bottom and sparkles. Her shoes were 1-inch high-healed sandals also with sparkles on the straps over her feet and around her ankles. Her hair was in a bun with some of her hair louse to frame her face. Some pink lipstick, light blush, and light pink glittery eye shadow was her make up.

Keiji frowned but let her go as she stepped beside Funibashi. She tuged his arm to get him to lean over so she could wisper some thing in his ear.

"Get him off my back, please Fun-kun." She wispered to him in a pleading tone and he nodded to show her he under stood.

"I think I saw Riku and Risa some were. Go find them and leave him to me." He said to her and she nodded giving him a kind smile before she went to find her friends.

Keiji glared at him, taping his right foot angerly. Funibashi looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Fun-kun?" Kejij asked, hate readating of of him.

Daisuke was looking for Riku and Risa when she bumped into some one by actedent. He looked to be about 26, had short light brown hair and dark brown eyes that were behind glasses wearing a light brown suit with a yellow tie.

"Oh. I am sorry Sr." Daisuke said timidly and the man smiled.

"No worries young lady. What might your name be?" He asked politly. Daisuke gracefuly curcyed.

"My name is Daisuke Niwa, pleased to meet you." Daisuke stood back up and the man did a small bow.

"I am Kei Hiwatari, the commissner of the Azumo police force." He said and stood back up.

"What is a young lady like your self doing here at a policemens ball?" He asked.

"I was invited by a friend of mine. If you will excuse me please, it was nice to meet you." She said and waked away from the man. She shook at her disconfert a being near him. He just seemed, unnatrual.

"Daisuke." Some one called to her. She looked to see an old man, about her grandfathers age, in a wheel chair. He had long white hair beard and mustach as he wore a black suit with a red shirt and yellow tie with a dark green blanket covering his lap and legs.

"Yes, Mr. Devenport?" Daisuke asked as she walked to the old man. He smiled at her as she came over.

"I would like you to meet two inportant people here tonight." He said and Daisuke nodded in under standing. She followed him to were to males were talking, Daisuke's eyes widen as she saw blue hair.

"Commissner. Hiwatari." He called the two. They turned to see her and the old man.

"Ahh! Mr. Devenport, what a pleaser to see you." He said and looked at Daisuke.

"Young lady, it's nice to meet you again as well." He said with a smile but Daisuke wasn't paying attenchen to him. She was staring wide eyed at the bluenet next to him as he did the same to her.

"S-sa-satoshi?" She sturtered out, blushing a bit. He was in a black suit, but with out the tie. He wasn't wearing his glases and his hair was slicked back off his forhead. He looked so handsome and he was looking at what Daisuke was wearing. It made her blush even more.

"You look… beautiful Niwa." He said as he regain his conposer.

"You've all ready met them?" the old man asked Daisuke and she nodded shyly.

"They go to the same school and are even in the same class if I recall correctly. Is she your girlfriend son?" the man asked Satoshi, as he placed an arm around his shoulders. Daisuke blushed more and Satoshi seemed to glare at him.

"No, were just class mates. I didn't know she would be here." Satoshi replayed calmly, as he looked annoyed and board at the same time.

"I didn't know you would be here either Satoshi. I came here with Risa and Riku." Daisuke replayed, willing the blush away. The man chuckled, and drew their attention.

"Why is she using your first name then?" He asked with a smile.

"I asked her to, I don't like being call Hiwatari." Satoshi said coldly to the man.

"Then why don't you call her by her first name then? I'm sure she would love it." The man teased, but Daisuke blushed.

"No. That's ok, I don't mind being called Niwa." Daisuke said nervously. The man smiled at her.

"Princess Daisuke!" some one yelled. Daisuke looked to her right and saw Keiji struggling in Funibashi's grasp. Daisuke sighed and truned to the old man.

"I'm sorry Mr. Devenport. He's one of my fan boys." She wispred to him and he nodded and waved her off.

"Yes dear. Now you can go find your friends." He said and Daisuke nodded. She set off not to find her friends, but to change into Dark.

"Well Mr. Devenport, I need to speek with my son privetly for just a moment." The man said and led Satoshi away.

The old man smiled as they walked away. It fell as soon as he couldn't see them. An other old man apared beside him. He was in a black suit with a purple and black striped tie. He had white spikey hair with a short beard and mustash, he was Daisuke's grand father, Daiki Niwa. The former tamer of The Phantom Thief, Dark.

"He needs to drop the father/son act." Daiki said to the other old man. His friend smiled as he looked up to him.

"And you're here to help your lovely grand daughter with her job?" he asked Daiki. He shook his head and chuckled.

"No. My time has long passed; now it's her time to be in the spot light. I just hope she can get passed that 'security' you have." Daiki responded, smiling and his friend did as well.

With Satoshi

Satoshi and his 'father' were out of site of the old man. So Kei griped Satoshi shoulder titer and whispered in his ear.

"Don't get close to that... _**'Niwa'**_. Other wise…" he said, putting hate and disgust on Niwa. Satoshi glared at him in the corner of his eye.

"I know fully well what would happen, 'Father'." Satoshi spat out with venom, but the older man glared at him. He let go of him and his glasses hid his eyes.

"Now go guard your 'Euphoria's nightscape'." He said. How ever, Satoshi was walking to the stares that lead to the basement, were as his painting was in the ballroom.

"Dark knows it's fake." He said and his father looked back at the painting his son did. He looked at it, nothing seemed different. He raised an eyebrow at the direction his son disappeared to. He looked at it again and glared at it.

"Danm! That little brat." He cured under his breath. Satoshi intently made a small change in the painting. One only a Hikari could see in an instant, as well as Dark.

When looked at very carefully, the lights in Satoshi's painting spelled…

**_D.N.ANGEL_**

* * *

Authors notes: Chapter 8 is up as a Christmas present! Hope you like it!

The next chapter will be out on Jan. 7th 2008!

I ask that you pray for the untimely death of my cozen and the one who came up with the idea for this story, Pedro Martinez.

Wish him a happy birthday.


	9. Party Night Theifth pt 2

**D.N.Angel YYA4 Stile pt9**

Summery: Daisuke Niwa was just a normal girl, until her 14th birthday. Her DNA activated and transformed in to the infamous phantom thief, Dark Mousy. As if that wasn't bad enough, her crush, Satoshi Hiwatari, is after Dark! SatoshixFemaleDaisuke.

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel, in any way or form. If I did there would be more romance and more mysteries. This is from Quizilla's Y2K4, Pedro Martinez. I modified it a bit but the story and plot are almost the same. Ok, so Dark is female in my story too.

Thank you to those who reviewed!

**Krad's little angel**

**MZJ007**

**bloody kyoko**

**FluffyDragonboy**

**k-shee**

**Black Angel of Destruction**

**pokemonlover13**

**Daughter Of Life And Death**

**IceCreamXD

* * *

**

In the basement

Satoshi was walking down the steps, to an under ground safe below the ballroom. He stopped in front of a computer console. Were the REAL 'Euphoria's nightscape' was kept.

"_**PLEASE STATE YOUR NAME**_." Said a computer voice.

"Special Police Commander of the Azumano Police Force, Satoshi Hikari." Satoshi said, in his usual cold tone.

"_**ERROR. ASSESS DENIED**_." The computer said again and Satoshi smirked.

"Looks like you slipped up…Dark." He said as he turned around, looking into the darkness.

Out of the darkness stepped a woman. She had her long purple hair in a low ponytail with her some hair out to frame her face. She was wearing a black leather tank top that just barely covered her breasts, black short shorts with a brown leather belt around her waist and 1-inch onyx boots that stopped below her knees. A pout on her face along with lavender and violet eye shadow and lavender lipstick.

"Even without that trick, can't you get it pretty easily?" Satoshi said, with the smirk still on his face.

"Got here first, huh? You have no sense of humor, commander." Dark said and walked over to him. Satoshi backed up ready for her tricks, glaring at her. She gave a devilish smile with mistif in her eyes. She bent down so her face was an inch from his.

"The challenge is on, so why don't you come out to play… _Krady-kins_." Dark said and winked at Satoshi.

"Agg!" Satoshi griped his head in pain, while Dark stood back.

'_**Master Satoshi, let me out!'**_ Yelled a voice in Satoshi's body.

'_No! I will capture Dark! Without you!'_ Satoshi yelled back at the voice. Kneeling on the ground griping his head in pain. His clothes ripped near his spine, were two white angel wings sprouted.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Satoshi screamed and seemed to black out. His hair got longer, he was getting taller and his clothes were changing.

'_Dark! What's happing to him?!' _Daisuke asked, frighten at what she was seeing. Dark just smirked, as the person Satoshi transformed into spread his white angel wings making some of his feathers float around the room.

'_**He's coming.'**_ Dark told her, as she seemed to shake a little.

'_Who is he, Dark?'_ Daisuke questioned, as she saw that he had long blond hair tied in a ponytail with a sliver/white cross at the end. A white and gold priest out fit from what Daisuke could tell. The man smirked, as he was on all fours on the ground. He was getting up, his movement was graceful and Daisuke could feel the shock that went up Dark's spine.

'_**My other self, the white winged angel…'**_ Dark was telling her as he stood up at around 6 ft tall. His eyes closed and the smirk still on his face. Daisuke recognized him from her painting!

'_**Krad.'**_ Dark finished and his eyes opened. They were golden and cat like, just the way Daisuke painted him.

"It's been 40 years, Dark." Krad said, a white feather in between his right index and middle finger at his side, with an evil smirk on his face. Dark winked at him playfully.

"And you've waited for me this long? Oh how sweet of you, _Krady-kins._" She said in a mock flirtatious tone. He seemed to twitch at the nickname, and he gave her a scowl.

"Don't you dare call me that obtuse nickname!" He yelled at her and threw the feather at her. It cut threw the air like a dart; she dogged it and then it exploded once it hit the wall behind her. Leaving a gigantic crater in the wall. Dark just waged her finger at him.

"Oh! Temper. Temper. _Krady-kins._ Not every guy can wait for a woman for 40 years. It's a complement." Dark said, while she leaned on the cool metal of the safe. It would require a few explosives to get it open. Krad looked angrier as he had a small ball of light in the palm of his right hand.

"You iniquitous whore! Tonight you will _**DIE**_!" Krad yelled as he threw the ball of light at her. She looked completely clam, as the ball of light came closer. At the last minute, Dark disappeared in black feathers and the blast hit the safe, opening it. Dark reappeared next to the painting. She got out a feather and swiped it over the painting. It disappeared slowly in purple sparkles.

"So you really are a natural blond. Huh?" Dark asked as she faced an in coming Krad. He graded her wrists and pinned her to the wall.

"Those were your last words." Krad told her but she just smiled and disappeared again in black feathers. Krad's eyes widen, and then glared at the darkness in the room.

"If you want me that bad. Come and get me. I'm waiting." Dark's voice echoed threw the room. Krad scowled.

'_**She will not live to see the sunrise.'**_

Ballroom with Risa and Riku

"Risa, what would Dark be doing at a 'Police Gala'. There are to many cops around, and they know what she looks like." Riku said to her twin. Risa was dragging her around the room to find Dark. What was worst for Riku was that Risa had forced her into a dress. It was a dark purple spaghetti strap dress that had a lavender bow tied in the back. With purple platform shoes that had a little crystal around both her ankles. Luckily she didn't wear make up and her hair was soft and silky as it touched her shoulders.

Risa on the other hand wore a pink silk spaghetti strap dress with golden sparkles and gold trim on the bottom that stopped at her ankles and wore pink ½ inch high heal sandals. Her make-up was pink blush, shiny lip-gloss, mascara, and light pink sparkly eye shadow.

"Besides, I doubt that were just going to bump into her." She said and bumped into an older woman.

"Oh! Sorry mam." She said and the lady turned around and smiled at her.

"It's ok. No harm done." The lady said and Riku looked up at the lady, clearly shocked.

The woman was beautiful, and being surrounded by some single males in the police force enforced it. She had on a purple dress that went over her right shoulder, leavening her left bare and showing her milky white flawless skin. As well as the slit up her hip that reviled her milky white long beautiful leg that had half of the gathered men drooling. Her shoes were purple 1 inch high heals. Her hair was clipped up with a black rose clip with some of her hair out to frame her face. Her make-up was lavender and violet eye shadow and lavender lipstick.

"Are you?" Riku asked, trying to feel her sister's hand but got nothing. The lady smiled and turned to the men.

"If you will excuse me gentlemen." Said and they nodded. She placed a hand on Riku's shoulder leading her to the stars of the 2nd floor balcony.

They stopped at a balcony over looking the ballroom; Riku was blushing as she scanned the woman before her. She stood at a height of 5'8, slender yet sexily curved body, wide hips, big breasts, milky white skin with out a single blemish, and the right shade of purple of her eyes and hair that made her glow. Dark smirked as she saw the younger girl scan her body.

"Well Riku." Dark said, snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

"What do you find so attractive about me?" Dark asked and the girl blushed.

"Your not Bi." Riku said as she looked at the ground. She liked Dark but the problem with being bi is…

"No, I'm not." Dark said, looking at the girl with apology.

The problem with being bi is the other person. Dark was interested in men, not little girls like Riku. Riku felt shattered, like she did when most of the girls at school had boyfriends. Dark placed her right hand on the girl's shoulder. She looked up and Dark saw tears. She smiled sadly at the young girl.

"Don't worry. There is some one for every one, male or female. You just have to wait for the right person." Dark said as she leaned down to Riku's level. Dark lifted her chin to look at her.

"Have you ever been kissed?" Dark asked her and Riku shook her head. Her eyes widen but felt soft silky lips on hers. Dark was kissing her!

Dark pulled away from the still shocked girl. Dark will never do that again! As she stood back up, something captured her attention. She looked over the crowd, there, looking her right in the eyes, taking his time in getting to here. Leavening some women blushing and breathless at his perfect form.

'_**Strange. I didn't think he liked Yuri? Then again, what guy doesn't like two girls kissing?'**_ Dark was thinking as the male came closer. Dark had to leave now or people will get hurt. She turned to Riku who was feeling her lips after the kiss. Dark place a hand on her shoulder to snap her out and Riku looked at the thief.

"Sorry, sweetie but I have to go. A… 'Friend' of mine can't wait for some of my… 'Special' attention." Dark said and winked at Riku, then seemed to fade to the shadows.

Out side on the roof

"Well, I didn't think you liked little girls Dark." Krad said as he approached the thief, very slowly. She didn't move, as she looked up at the quarter moon. She held her head in her hands as she rested her elbows on the railing. She could feel and hear him coming closer to her.

"You wouldn't understand the emotions of the heart. Let alone a woman's heart." Dark said as she straitened up. Krad stopped, eyeing her body and clothes. He could clearly see her creamy legs glow agents the darkness of the night.

'_**She's very beau… No!'**_ Krad was thinking but snapped out of it to see Dark's hands taking off the black rose. Her hair fell gracefully in to the wind that blew threw it. The moonlight hitting her just right, made her look like a heavenly goddess.

Krad shook his head to get rid of that image. Dark smirked and turned to face him with the black rose in her right hand.

"Come and get me _Krady-kins._" She said as the black rose petals fell and thick 10-foot whip with thorns replaced it.

Krad charged a ball of light at threw it at her, only for her to crack the whip and slice it in mid flight. Making an explosion that shook the building and some of the roof to collapse.

Krad quickly summoned his wings and flew into the sky only getting about 8 feet from the building. He felt a sharp pain around his left ankle and looked down to see Dark's whip and then Dark her self with her pitch-black wings. She uppercut him in the chin as she flew higher in the air.

He cracked his neck and looked at the thief who was smirking at him. Then Spotlights came on and illuminated both of them in the sky. He scowled as from his angle, he could clearly see under her dress. He took out another feather and chanted for his sword.

"You shameless whore!" He yelled at flew at her, and swung his sword horizontally to slice her in half. She flew away from him as his sword only for it to cut the only strap that was holding her dress up. Luckily it didn't revile her breasts but both of her shoulders were bare. Dark crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at him. Her hair blew in the wind, covering her all but her smirk as she flew over the park nearby.

Krad followed behind her as she turned around and came at him. They collided in midair, the shock of the unpack fazing them for a moment. Dark had warped her arms around Krad's neck, as her face was inches from his. Krad was confused at what the thief was doing until she closed the gap with her lips gently touching his.

'_**What the?! What is this whore doing to me?! It feels…nice. No!'**_ Krad yelled at him self but couldn't get his body away from the thieving vixen. He could feel her bountiful breasts pushing agents his chest

Dark backed away from him with tears softly running down her cheeks.

"**I'**m s**orr**y." Dark apologized in a voice that sounded like two people speaking.

Krad's wings were constricted by Dark's whip and it clipped his important feathers that enabled him to fly. He fell trying to grip Dark but she was out of his reach as he fell to the ground.

'_**If I'm going, she coming with me!' **_Krad thinking as he fell

I his last effort, he shot an other ball of light at her that scared into dozens of them. They hit her feathers and cut her a bit on her arms and legs as she was also falling to the ground.

Two lights appeared around them as their tamers took over. Satoshi was out cold as Krad retreated in to his mind. Daisuke had taken over after Dark passed out.

_'Grandpa! I need your help!'_ Daisuke yelled in her mind as she reaching the ground fast until she was sounded by a lavender light that slowed her decent as well as Satoshi's. Diasuke looked at the not so far ground to see her grand father with a black, purple glowing feather.

* * *

Authors notes: Well that's it for now! The next part might take longer because I'm trying to make them a bit longer. 

YYA4 Randomness

Ok so it's not so random this time but MZJ007 asked

'_Daiki was the former tamer of Dark? How's that possible when Dark's a woman? Is it possible for Dark to change into any gender? If that's true, then why didn't Emiko be the former tamer of Dark?_'

Yes, Daiki is the former tamer of Dark, because I think Daisuke would need advice from some one who was Dark.

No, Dark can't change gender and Emiko not being Dark's tamer will come in later.

Also, in the Anime and Manga, wasn't Krad's last two tamers women? As in Satoshi's mother and grandmother? Who the hell is his real father any way?

Also, isn't Niwa an uncommon name? So it would be easy to find the new tamer of Dark by looking for a male Niwa? Satoshi had his name changed to Hiwatari, from Hikari.

Any one care to guess what was Daisuke's unfinished painting in chapter 7?

Also, is any one interested in my idea of having a Beyblade/D.N.Angel crossover? I got the plot and connection if any one cares to do it.

It would be soooo cool!

Till chapter 10!

Bye!


	10. Dirty Talk

**D.N.Angel YYA4 Stile pt10**

Summery: Daisuke Niwa was just a normal girl, until her 14th birthday. Her DNA activated and transformed in to the infamous phantom thief, Dark Mousy. As if that wasn't bad enough, her crush, Satoshi Hiwatari, is after Dark! SatoshixFemaleDaisuke.

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel, in any way or form. If I did there would be more romance and more mysteries. This is from Quizilla's Y2K4, Pedro Martinez. I modified it a bit but the story and plot are almost the same. Ok, so Dark is female in my story too.

Thank you to those who reviewed!

**Krad's little angel**

**MZJ007**

**bloody kyoko**

**FluffyDragonboy**

**k-shee**

**Black Angel of Destruction**

**pokemonlover13**

**Daughter Of Life And Death**

**IceCreamXD**

A young man slowly opened his baby blue eyes, seeing the painted soft brown ceiling. He tried to sit up only to feel dizzy and fall back into the soft sheets and pillows. 

'_Where am I?'_

He turned his head to the side and studied the room.

It was light brown with a dark red trim, with only a oak wood desk, chair, dresser, and a night stand that was next to the bed, wear his glasses lay. The sheets around him were brown and white with 2 fluffy white pillows behind his head. 

He heard the faint sound of soft footfalls getting louder then a door opening. He tried to sit up again but started coughing badly. He felt a hand on his back then a cold glass of water pushed into his hand.

"Here, drink this."

A soft voice said. It sounded familiar, but he paid it no mind and drank that tasted like water greedily. The liquid soothed his throat as the ice chilled his lips. He gave it back to the person who took it and placed it on the nightstand.

"You have a fever, go back to sleep."

The voice softly said to him, as they pushed him gently back down to the pillows. He tried to see the person but saw nothing but a red blur. He was to weak to fight sleep so he closed his eyes.

"Thank you… Niwa."

He whispered and fell into blissful sleep.

The other person in the room blushed and took the empty glass, quietly waking and closing the door.

Down Stares

Daiki Niwa was sitting at the dinning room table, sipping tea, waiting for his grand daughter. Who was tending to their 'guest' up stares. Instead he saw a young woman with long purple hair and eyes in a small skin tight white elbow length blouse that showed her navel with a white angel wing on either side and tight black jeans.

"She transformed?" He asked the woman. She shook her head with a smirk.

"He didn't see her transform, but he knows." She looked her self in the mirror, looking at how her tamers clothes fit her.

"_**Your so small."**_ Dark said to her tamer.

"_Dark, you're more… developed… then I am. And I like my clothes to fit me." _ Daisuke responded.

"_**All right, but you still have to learn how to please a guy."**_ Dark said to her tamer.

"_All right."_

"Dark. Do you think he understood your little bet?" Daiki asked sipping his tea.

"Yeah., I mean anal rape isn't good for a virgins first time." Dark said in a mater of fact tone.

At 'virgins first time' Daiki spit out the tea hacking on his own spit.

"DARK! You and Daisuke are forbidden to have sex." He glared at the female thief. She just shrugged. 

"And that means no semen, on or in your body. Got it?" he added to close any loophole Dark might try to find.

Dark pouted and glared at him.

"Your no fun Dai-kun."

"If it wasn't for Emiko's show in Berlin, he wouldn't be here for Daisuke to take care of." He said refilling his glass. (Randomness topic)

"You didn't complain when we were partners." She mumbled, crossing her arms across her chest. Daiki spit out his tea, again.

"T-t-that is not up for conversation." He said, claming down. Dark smirked.

"You had that girl screaming your name to the heavens because of the tips I gave you." Daiki felt he was going to have a heart attack

"_Dark! I don't need to know about my grandfathers sex life!"_

"_**But he was just 15 when he-"**_

"_Dark! I don't need to know!"_

"Actually you will. That's the next lesson. Keeping a guy interested involves sex appeal." Dark smirked, sensing her tamers discomfort. 

"Dark." Daiki growled as he glared at her.

"Dates and kissing are aloud. No removing of clothing what so ever. Got it?" he said and Dark nodded.

"Alright then. Let Daisuke take over now, she's making dinner." He said and Dark was engulfed in a purple light. The light faded, and Daisuke was in Dark's place.

Her waist length red hair up in a neat bun, a nice fitting white blouse and black jeans. She tied on an apron and got to cooking

Later, 10 pm

Daisuke walked up the stares with some nicely warm chicken soup and orange juice on a red tray for Satoshi. She slowly opened the door and quietly walked in. 

He was peacefully asleep as she walked in with his dinner. She placed it on the nightstand and tried to gently wake him up. He stirred and opened his eyes slowly.

"Satoshi. Are you hungry? I made you some soup and brought you some orange juice to get better." Daisuke said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

He grabbed her wrist, surprising her. He sat up and looked at her with golden eyes and a smirk.

"Tonight. Your mine, Dark." 

Randomness: Emiko, housewife or working wife?

In the anime and manga, it never hints or shows what she does. It's plainly seen that she's a housewife but with her husband away and father retired, how do they have money?

With the Hikari art works off the face of the planet, they don't sell stolen art.

In the anime and manga she seems to make all of Darks clothes, so I made her a designer.


	11. A Date?

**D.N.Angel YYA4 Stile pt11**

Summery: Daisuke Niwa was just a normal girl, until her 14th birthday. Her DNA activated and transformed in to the infamous phantom thief, Dark Mousy. As if that wasn't bad enough, her crush, Satoshi Hiwatari, is after Dark! SatoshixFemaleDaisuke.

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel, in any way or form. If I did there would be more romance and more mysteries. This is from Quizilla's Y2K4, Pedro Martinez. I modified it a bit but the story and plot are almost the same. Ok, so Dark is female in my story too.

Thank you to those who reviewed!

**Krad's little angel**

**MZJ007**

**bloody kyoko **(Hope this helps.) 

**FluffyDragonboy**

**k-shee**

**Black Angel of Destruction**

**pokemonlover13**

**Daughter Of Life And Death**

**IceCreamXD **

* * *

Daisuke's eyes went wide with fear, seeing Satoshi's body transform into Krad's. Something was off this time but she didn't want to know. Daisuke got up to run out of there but Krad pulled her back, in to his chest, wrapping his arms around her stomach and arms to prevent her from escaping. 

Now Daisuke was scared, she couldn't speak. Krad had restrained her arms with his as he rested his head on her right shoulder, whispering in her ear.

"Dark. It's a full moon tonight, and I intend to take full advantage of it."

He gently nibbled on Daisuke's ear. She turned red and then transform into Dark. Before she could even blink, Dark was trapped bellow the blond angel.

"-Giggle- Someone's feeling frisky tonight. " 

Dark smirked as she raised her right arm to grad Krad's color to pull him into a quick kiss, and brake apart. This time Krad smirked and started to kiss down her jaw line.

"40 years with out your heavenly body will do that to me."

Krad was saying as he kissed, suckled and nibbled down her neck to the blouse, making her moan.

"Oh… Krad…" Dark was lost in bliss as Krad started to unbutton the blouse.

"_DARK! Why are you letting him do that! Make him stop!"_ Daisuke yelled from inside Dark's head. Dark moaned a little louder when he got to the valley of her breasts. Not really registering what her tamer said. 

Krad unbuttoned the last one and Dark abridged with taking it off. Her full-fledged large size C woman breasts wanting to be relied from the small white lacey size B bra. He looked to Dark, silently asking for permission to remove it.

"_Dark! Don't let him do it!"_

Daisuke yelled but Dark just smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him on the lips, giving him permission. Krad's hands went under Dark, to the clasp of the bra that was too small for her plump womanly breasts. 

He found the clasp and unhooked it. Dark slipped her right arm from around his neck to remove it while still in a passionate kiss.

"Dark! Krad!"

Dark and Krad split and looked over to see a very pissed off Daiki.

"What is it Daiki?"

Dark asked innocently, as if she wasn't just about to remove the bra with Krad on top of her!

"'What is it?' I TOLD YOU NO REMOVING CLOTHING! THAT'S WHAT IT IS!"

Daiki yelled, at the top of his old lungs and was breathing harder to give oxygen to the rest of his old body. Krad raised an eyebrow and had on a devilish smirk.

"So you what me to just rip her clothes off?"

Krad asked Daiki who look as if he was going to have a heart attack. Dark playfully slapped his arm and giggled. Bring his attention back to the angel below him.

"Krady-kins, he means no sex or other intercourse because Daisuke's still a virgin."

Dark told him as she reclipped the bra and got up to get the blouse. Krad pouted at the restriction Dark was under. Daiki has regained normal breathing once Dark had pulled on the blouse back on. Even if it was still unbuttoned thanks to her much larger chest.

"Yes, but I know how to be fair as well. So you two can have a date, just no sex."

Daiki confirmed as he looked to the two angels. Krad smirked and nodded to the agreement, and they both looked at Dark who giggled. Daiki glared at her.

"Dark. What happen to Daisuke during your little… 'Meeting'?"

"She fainted."

Dark simply said and went to change into her own clothes, leavening the two males alone. Krad looked over to Daiki with a sad look.

"How is she?"

Krad asked as he stood up. Daiki looked back at him with a cold glare.

"She's fine. She just wouldn't understand her predicament."

Daiki said sadly as he looked to the floor Turing around to walk out of the room, Krad following him.

A few minutes later, 10;45 pm

Krad was waiting down stairs in the living room. Looking at the photos that were in the frames. His eyes stopped on one that hung in Daisuke's room.

It was the one with Emiko, her husband, and a newborn baby Daisuke. Krad looked intently at Emiko, she looked tired but happy with the baby girl in her arms. He smiled sadly at it then at the newborn. It made him chuckle. 

Daiki was sitting at the table, watching him look at that photo.

Krad was wearing different clothes this time. He had on a white turtleneck sweater, black nice fitting dress pants and shoes. Of cores he had his hair in the usual high ponytail but with out the cross at the end.

"_**I wonder how Dark is going to blend in?"**_

Krad was thinking to him self.

"I'm ready!"

He looked over to the stares to see Dark in a black sleeveless button up blouse, a white skirt that reached her knees, and black 1 inch high heals She had her hair lose as some was to frame her face and also a small black purse with, Wiz popping his head out of it.

"Kyuu!"

Wiz jumped out of the purse and on to Krad's shoulder. Krad smiled and pet Wiz on the head.

"Bring him along with you?"

He asked her and she nodded and kissed him on the lips. Krad looked to Daiki, who took a sip of tea.

"Be home before 1 in the morning. Your bodies need to rest, and remember, no intercourse or nudity."

Daiki said, but he opened his eyes to see them gone. He sighed and took an other sip of his tea.

"_I'm getting to old for this." _

* * *

How did you like that one? Please review.

The next one will cover Dark and Krad's date, but someone's going to run into them. Who will it be?


	12. The OMFG! Chapter

D

**D.N.Angel YYA4 Stile pt12**

Summery: Daisuke Niwa was just a normal girl, until her 14th birthday. Her DNA activated and transformed in to the infamous phantom thief, Dark Mousy. As if that wasn't bad enough, her crush, Satoshi Hiwatari, is after Dark! SatoshixFemaleDaisuke.

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel, in any way or form. If I did there would be more romance and more mysteries. This is from Quizilla's Y2K4, Pedro Martinez. I modified it a bit but the story and plot are almost the same. Ok, so Dark is female in my story too.

Thank you to those who reviewed!

**Krad's little angel, MZJ007, bloody kyoko, FluffyDragonboy, k-shee, Black Angel of Destruction, pokemonlover13, Daughter Of Life And Death, IceCreamXD, ****Azalie-Kauriu, Alex468**

It was very late at night, a beautiful water fountain stood behind two people. With only the light of the full moon and fountain lights to allow them to see each other.

"Please don't leave me."

A young man, around his late teens, shoulder length light brown hair and eyes, he wore a black shirt and blue jeans.

He stepped towards the one that was with him.

"I can't live without you."

He said, getting closer to a young woman. She also was in her late teens and had long waist length red hair; she was wearing a white jacket with a yellow skirt. She didn't respond to him as he embraced her into his arms lovingly.

"Please my sweet, stay with me."

He said as backed away from her, to look into her eyes lovingly. His right hand cupped her cheek, then her chin with his index and thumb to look up at him.

"I love you."

He leaned in for a kiss but the girl turned her head to the left.

"Um, Mr. Director sir? Could we skip this scene?" She asked.

"No!" some one yelled.

"Well, can't we like… fake kiss or something?" she asked.

"Augh! Cut!" Someone yelled from the place the girl was looking at.

There were cameras, microphones, and other movie making things. The one in the director's chair was a young man around 14, with shoulder length light brown hair and eyes. He was cursing the girl who took off her wig and sat down in a chair marked Misa Amane. Her mid back length blond hair falling down her back. She pouted and 'glared' at him.

"Why can't we fake kiss!? I do have a boyfriend you know!"

She yelled at him, still 'glaring' at him. He stood up and smiled at her.

"You know, your right."

"I'm glad you see it my way Keiji-san."

Misa said cheerfully as she took a drink of her hot chocolate, her poor manager was holding. Kenji still smiling.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE FIRED!"

He yelled making Misa spit out her drink on her manger.

"What! But, but…"

She stuttered out but Keiji had his back to her. Her manger cringing from the 2nd degree burns.

He walked away from the set with an other 14-year-old boy with short black hair and eyes following him. As he went into a nearby restaurant were a waitresses seated them.

"Sir."

The other boy called to him. Looking at his angered boss whom had his eyes closed and is right elbow on the table

"What is it, Funibashi?"

He opened his eyes to see two people walking in. One looked like some one he knew but couldn't remember who.

"You've wasted 3 million dollars on this movie, and you just fired the lead female actress. What are you going to do now?"

Funibashi asked, but he saw that his boss was not paying attention, again. He looked over his shoulder to see what he was interested in this time. His eyes went wide as he saw a couple sitting together.

'_Dark!'_

He yelled in his mind but he saw a blur run past him to the couple. His boss had an idea, of what, he was uncertain.

"Hello, you two love birds!"

Keiji yelled as he ran up to the couple. A big grin on his face while the couple just looked at him.

"Hello and good bye."

The purple haired female said as she pouted, holding tighter to the blond male's left arm. Keiji didn't move, he just smiled until he grasped the female's left hand in both of his.

"How would you like to be in a movie, beautiful?"

He asked, as he had stares in his eyes, ignoring her boyfriend death glare for touching his girlfriend. The girl blinked and smiled at him.

"No."

She said plainly and slipped her hand from his grasp. To bad Keiji was too persistent to have her in his move.

"Please?! Your perfect for my lead female role!"

Keiji was no kneeling on top of the table in front of the female. She and her boyfriend stood up as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend positively while glaring at him.

"She said no. So back off, or…"

The male threatened him, grabbing his throat in his iron grip. Bring the kid close enough so only he could here him.

"I will strangle you with your organs and stuff your heart down your throat. "

The male said calmly with a wicked smirk on his lips and threw Keiji to Funibashi who grabbed him before he hit the ground. He turned to his girlfriend who had a little white bunny like creature with red eyes sticking it's head out of her purse. They smirked and dashed out quickly.

"WAIT!"

Keiji yelled, getting out of Funibashi's grasp to run after them, but he couldn't have imagined what he saw.

Black and White feathers were gently falling around the area. When he looked up, he saw the two lovers in the sky. The male with white wings and the female with black. Her hair was down and Keiji knew exactly who she was.

"Dark?"

They disappeared.

Niwa Home, Daisuke's Room

"That was fun."

Dark said as she sat on her tamers bed, while Krad leaning agents the open window frame, smirking with his eyes closed. Dark started to remove her clothes, and looked over at Krad once she was in nothing but her own black bikini bra and thong.

"Your not even going to take a peek?"

She asked as she pouted, grabbing a large t-shirt, walking over the blond angel.

Krad smirked as he felt her sit in his lap; he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're making me very hard, but I will not take Daisuke's virginity when I take you again, my love."

He said as he smirked while his eyes were still closed. He could just imagine the look she was giving him.

"So glad we agree. So I have a plan…"

Dark was saying as she got off him and went to lie on the bed in a sexy manor.

"We sleep together, and our little Dai and Sato will bee one step closer."

She finished saying and Krad frowned and turned his head in her direction.

"Your still in your lingerie."

He said flatly and she pouted, slipping on the big white T-shirt that just barely covered her thong and exposed her left shoulder. Krad opened his eyes and smirked as Dark crossed her arms over her chest, glaring and pouting. He couldn't help but chuckle, as he straitened up and waked over to her. He brushed some hair out of her face behind her ear. He bent down to whisper in her ear.

"You win again, Dark."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. She broke the kiss and smiled.

"But you have to sleep in your boxers."

She said and but Krad shot it down.

"No"

He said bluntly, but Dark wagged her finger at him.

"Yes you will. You can't sleep in designer clothes, or underwear."

Dark said and giggled as her hands tried to go under her t-shirt only to be stopped by Krad.

"Keep yours on and I will sleep with you in my boxers."

Krad said, and removed his clothes, leaving him in only his black boxers. Dark giggled as she lied down on the bed under the sheets, watching her lover's flawless body with lust.

'_I'm so glad I'm the only one who gets to see this. Well…only female any way.'_

Dark was thinking as Krad sipped into the covers with her and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled in to his well-toned, smooth chest, happily.

"Good night, Dark."

"Good night, Krad."

They fell asleep, light surrounded there bodies and in there place was two 14 year olds, a blue haired male holding a red haired female who was smuggled conferrable up to him.

A boy! I wonder how they'll react to sleeping next to each other? Till next time!

YYA4


	13. Photos

D

**D.N.Angel YYA4 Stile pt13**

Summery: Daisuke Niwa was just a normal girl, until her 14th birthday. Her DNA activated and transformed in to the infamous phantom thief, Dark Mousy. As if that wasn't bad enough, her crush, Satoshi Hiwatari, is after Dark! SatoshixFemaleDaisuke.

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel, in any way or form. If I did there would be more romance and more mysteries. This is from Quizilla's Y2K4, Pedro Martinez. I modified it a bit but the story and plot are almost the same. Ok, so Dark is female in my story too.

Thank you to those who reviewed!

**Krad's little angel, MZJ007, bloody kyoko, FluffyDragonboy, k-shee, Black Angel of Destruction, pokemonlover13, Daughter Of Life And Death, IceCreamXD, ****Azalie-Kauriu, Alex468**

Morning

He slowly opened his eyes, seeing but not really seeing. He could only feel that he was holding some thing warm and soft that smelled of Strawberries.

After a while he could see that something red was in his line of vision. A head of soft red hair that smelled of Strawberries. He forced him self to move away from the warmth, seeing the cause of the warmth.

'_Daisuke?'_

Daisuke's soft red hair was a bit of a mess, her long eye lasses rested gently on her perfectly peach colored cheeks, cute little nose, and below those were her soft, tempting to kiss pink lips, parted just slightly.

Sensing the loss of his warm body, she culled up to his chest, entangling her bare legs with his.

Satoshi made no move to get away from the girl. He just gently wrapped his arms around her waist again, taking in her strawberry scent of her hair.

She girl's eyelashes and lips brushed agents the bear skin of his chest. Completely unaware of the young male's discomfort.

"Hmm."

He looked down at her; he felt her lasses brush on his skin as she was stirring.

She tried to sit up, with his arms still loosely around her waist.

That's when he noticed. She was in only an over sized t-shirt that exposed her left shoulder and half of her upper left arm.

He supported him self on his left arm also seeing his lack of clothing, being in only black boxers.

She slowly opened her eyes, blinking cutely, and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, making her even cuter.

'_Is it even possible, for some one to look that cute?'_

Satoshi was thinking, keeping still as to not alarm the red head, barely aware of her surroundings.

"Huh?"

Daisuke woke up, and she felt something warm around her waist. Her left hand touched what was there, it was an arm, and it's owner was awake from the way the arm tensed.

'_Wait! An arm!? Could that mean!?'_

Daisuke's eyes widen with panic, she slowly turned to look at the one that was in bed with her. There, she saw a bear crested Satoshi, the blanket covering him from the waist down.

'_D-D-D-DARK! YOU! YOU D-DIDN'T...'_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Daisuke screamed as she, turned the brightest shade of red it could possibly be seen from space, with her back pressed strait agents the wall near her bed.

"Daisuke! What's wrong?"

Daiki burst in his dark green house robe in a panic when he heard, well most likely the whole country, Daisuke scream so loud.

He saw her backed in to the wall, in just a big t-shirt but still dressed, and Satoshi on the floor, trying to regain his hearing, with the blanket entangled with his legs and in only black boxers.

"Dark! I said no undressing!"

Daiki yelled.

Wiz hopped into Daisuke's lap, the girl was still bright red.

"Kyuu."

Wiz tilts his head to the side, looking up at her confused, then at Satoshi on the floor.

"-Ahem- Satoshi, there are some clothes you can change into in the 3rd door on the left down the hall."

Daiki said, as Satoshi got untangled from the sheets and stood up, Daisuke being a good girl closed her eyes as he left. She needed to talk to Dark, NOW!

'_DARK!'_

Daisuke yelled in her mind, freaked out at finding Satoshi in bed with her.

'_**Yes?'**_

Dark responded, sounding like every thing was fine. Daisuke lost it.

'_WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT! WHAT DID YOU DO!?'_

Dark chuckled a bit before responding.

'_**Well, we had a little fun in the guest room…**__(Daisuke turned a brighter red, as if that were possible.) __**went on a romantic date… until that Sega boy showed up.'**_

'_What! You saw Keiji!?'_

Daisuke asked, panicked.

'_**Yeah. He wanted me for one of his romance films he was making for you.'**_

Daisuke clamed down and groaned.

'_Again?'_

'_**Yep. Then we came here and…'**_

Dark was saying before Daisuke freaked out on her again.

'_What? What did you do?!'_

'_**Heh heh, A gentlemen never asks, and a lady never tells.'**_

'_YOU HAD SEX!'_

Daisuke yelled at her perverted alter ego.

'_**No. Krad's to much of a gentlemen to do that yet.'**_

Daisuke clamed down a bit, and got out of bed, seeing as she had a t-shirt, bra, and a thong. She got up off her bed it change, until her grandfather asked.

"Daisuke. What did they do?"

"They just, went on the date and decided to collude in bed."

Daiki nodded, as he left and closed the door so she could change.

Later, Kitchen

Daiki was at the table looking at some photos that had been taken a few months ago, while the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes filled the house.

Satoshi came down the stares in the clothes that Daiki had given him. A baby blue long sleeved designer dress shirt with two white gold trimmed angel wings on the cufflinks, and white dress pants.

Daiki looked up from the photos to look at him in one of Emiko's designs.

'_Hmm. He pulls it off quite nicely. Emiko would change her mind about him if she was here.'_

He was thinking as he went back to the photos.

All of them had Daisuke in them, looking just too cute and modeling one of Emiko's designs.

The one he was looking at was, Daisuke in a white two-piece bikini and a transparent white skirt tied with a gold sash, her hair tied loosely with a golden bow, she was smiling as a soft pink blush covered her cheeks.

He didn't see that Satoshi picked up a photo of Daisuke. She was eating a strawberry ice cream cone, wearing a pink top that only covered her right shoulder that showed her belly button and a white ruffled mini skirt. His eyes widen slightly in surprise.

'_It doesn't suit her.'_

"Grandpa, Breakfast is ready."

Daisuke called threw the doorway, still in the kitchen. Satoshi placed the photo back down as well as her grandfather, who picked up the one Satoshi had. He chuckled as he saw, which design it was.

"It doesn't suit her. Does it?"

He asked, as he looked at Satoshi for his response.

"No. It doesn't."

Daiki handed him the one he was looking at. Satoshi took it, as he looked at it his eyes got noticeably wider and some color came to his cheeks.

"But this one does. Don't you agree?"

Daiki smiled at him, Satoshi handed it back to him but Daiki didn't take it.

"It's yours. Think of it as an apology present from Daisuke for this morning."

Daiki said, getting the rest of them back in an envelope before Daisuke came in with breakfast for the three of them.

Ok, How was that? Please review!

What will happen next? People find out a few secrets about Daisuke.

Till next time.

Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th out!


	14. Things Get Interesting

D

**D.N.Angel YYA4 Stile With A Female Dark, Chapter 14**

Summery: Daisuke Niwa was just a normal girl, until her 14th birthday. Her DNA transformed her into the infamous phantom thief, Dark Mousy. As if that wasn't bad enough, her crush, Satoshi Hiwatari, is after Dark! SatoshixFemaleDaisuke. KradxFemaleDark

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel, in any way or form. If I did there would be more romance and more mysteries. If anyone has noticed, I have placed an alternate version were Dark is male.They will be slimmer but it will be almost completely different.

Thank you to those who reviewed!

**Krad's little angel, MZJ007, bloody kyoko, FluffyDragonboy, k-shee, Black Angel of Destruction, pokemonlover13, Daughter Of Life And Death, IceCreamXD, ****Azalie-Kauriu, Alex468**

Next Morning, at School

"Daisuke!"

Riku and Risa yelled together, slamming their hands on Daisuke's desk.

"Y-y-yes?"

Daisuke jumped in surprise as both of the Harada twins came up to her.

"Did you see this!?"

Risa asked, pulling out Teen Ed., one of her fashion magazines. However, this one was different.

It had Daisuke on the cover!

"What? How did?"

Daisuke was stunned; this one was of her with a strawberry pokey stick in her mouth in one of Emiko's designs. A red short sleeved sundress with pink trim at the bottom and the end of the sleeves.

"It's says the photographer was… **KOSUKE**!!**"**

Risa yelled out loud, as she **READ** the magazine. Riku was lost and Daisuke was shocked.

"Kosuke? As in _The_ _Kosuke_?"

Asked one of the other girls near by.

"No way!"

All the girls who had heard Risa crowded around Daisuke, asking questions.

"How did you get _The_ _Kosuke _to take yourphoto!?"

"Not only that but wearing an _**EMIKO **_original!?"

"On the cover of Teen Ed.!"

"It's imposable just to get on the cover! How did you do it!?"

"And in the whole Magazine!?"

Risa yelled as she flipped threw and saw more photos for Daisuke in Emiko Originals taken by The Kosuke.

The girls were asking questions when Takashi made his way threw the hoard of girls around Daisuke. Taking hold of both her hands in his and on his knees with stars in his eyes.

"Princess Daisuke…"

Daisuke just looked at him with wide surprised eyes.

"How is it that you… have had your beautiful image taken by… _The_ _Kosuke… _my idol! The Great, World Renounced, Photographer!"

Takeshi yelled, griping her hands to hard, making her wince from the discomfort.

A pale hand reached over Daisuke's left shoulder, grabbing Takeshi's wrist, making them pop from the strong grip.

"Ooooouch!"

Takeshi let go of her hands and nursed his wrists, glaring up at the one responsible for it.

"Hiwatari! What was that for!"

He yelled at the bluenett, who was standing behind Daisuke. Said girl blushing as his hand had brushed agents her left cheek.

"You were hurting her."

He replayed indifferently, as he stood behind the red head until the bell signaled that it was time for class.

"All right children. Take your seats."

The female teacher started the lesson, but also seemed distracted. Glancing at Daisuke once in a while and at the magazine she confiscated on her desk.

The White Wings started to glow.

Lunch

Satoshi sat on the roof, alone. Eating the bread he called his lunch. Thinking about that magazine.

'_They had so many of her...but not...'_

He reached for something in his shirt pocket but someone opened the door to the roof.

"There you are Satoshi-kun."

Daisuke blushed as she spotted him, and saw what he had in his hand.

"That's all your going to eat?"

He nodded as he retreated the hand that was going to his pocket.

"Why don't you eat with me and my friends?"

He glanced at her as she took a liking to the floor, blushing a cute shade of pink.

"Alright." He got up, and noticed that she had a different Bento box with her.

"I have something for you."

Daisuke shyly held out the box to him, blushing at the shojo manga moment.

"Since you don't have time to make your lunch and you liked my cooking, I wanted to make this… for you."

She was blushing darker shades of red as she spoke; it made Satoshi almost smile and took it. Coming close to whisper in her ear.

"You look so cute when you blush."

Else where

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

A teenaged girl yelled. She had short light brown hair and golden brown eyes. She was wearing a skimpy white mini skirt, frilled pink tube top, and a pink headband with a little gold colored crown.

A top teen model of Japan (Who's really an American) by the name Mio Hiro, was raging at the editor of Teen Ed. She was the one meant to be on the cover, not some cutesy, no body, red head! To add insult to injury, she was wearing an Emiko original!

"We are sorry Miss. Hiro, but these were the photos we received from Kosuke him self. He chooses only the best of the best."

The man said, staying calm after pressing a button under his desk. Two big men in black suits came in and grabbed either of her arms.

"Hey! What?!"

Mio was struggling to free her self, but was lifted a foot of the ground by the big men.

"We no longer need you. We have a mystery cover girl to find."

He said and Mio was thrown out of the building, vowing to make the unknown red heads life, hell.

Finally! This is where things get interesting! With Japan's American Teen Model, Mio Hiro in the mix, with 2 other people to the mix, and the resent problems. It's going to be very interesting.

Next Chapter, Daisuke's father comes back with someone who's really close to Daisuke.

I have almost completed converting the stories I had on Quizilla to FanFiction. I hope you will read and enjoy them once they are up.

Till Next Time!

YYA4 out!


	15. Designer Photographer Daisuke

D

**D.N.Angel YYA4 Stile pt14**

Summery: Daisuke Niwa was just a normal girl, until her 14th birthday. Her DNA activated and transformed in to the infamous phantom thief, Dark Mousy. As if that wasn't bad enough, her crush, Satoshi Hiwatari, is after Dark! SatoshixFemaleDaisuke.

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel, in any way or form. If I did there would be more romance and more mysteries. This is from Quizilla's Y2K4, Pedro Martinez. I modified it a bit but the story and plot are almost the same. Ok, so Dark is female in my story too.

Thank you to those who reviewed!

**Krad's little angel, MZJ007, bloody kyoko, FluffyDragonboy, k-shee, Black Angel of Destruction, littlegirl-chan, ****emerald jaguar****, Daughter Of Life And Death, IceCreamXD, ****uNFoRtuNAtE MisTaKe, Azalie-Kauriu, Elune6101, Shadowolf21, Alex468, TopazledHannah-kun, Kurai-Gaara, The Silver Blossom, LightMousy**

Designer + Photographer Daisuke

Satoshi could feel the glares of her fan boys on his skin as he sat next to _'Their'_ Princess. Across from them were Daisuke's two friends, Riku and Risa, looking between him and Daisuke.

The Bento Daisuke had packed his lunch in was one that Daisuke had every other day. It was light blue with white, gold trimmed snowflakes. (I have no Idea how Bentos look besides the box shape and compartments.)

As they ate, it created a bit of an awkward silence before Riku decided to speak up.

"So… Daisuke. How did you end up on the cover of Teen Ed wearing designer originals?"

Daisuke chewed and swolled her chicken before answering her friend.

"Well… Have you ever wondered what Emiko's and Kosuke's last names are?"

Both twins look at the other and back at Daisuke, who had pink color to her cheeks. Satoshi had accidentally brushed his arm agents her, surprisingly, she didn't transform on the roof.

"Yeah! They have never, not once used their last name in their entire careers."

Risa said and her eyes widen as well as her twins at thinking what the red head was implying.

"YOU'R RELATED TO THEM!"

They both yelled, getting the attention from the people whom weren't already ease dropping.

This came as no surprise to Satoshi, as he had looked up both of Daisuke's parents before he even met her. He ate a piece of chicken that was well cooked and lightly flavored, like the food he had eaten at her house. He had forgotten what _**REAL **_home cooked__food had tasted like after so many times of having take-out.

'_She would make a great wife for some lucky man, some day.'_

He was thinking in his head as Daisuke told them how she was related to a World Famous Designer and Photographer.

"They're my parents, Emiko and Kosuke Niwa."

Every one who had over heard were shocked.

"They met in collage, my Mom was taking designing and my Dad photography; they fell in love and got married."

For the rest of the day, people were asking for her autograph, begged or asked to be recommended to either of her parents. All the while being protected by Satoshi when people got too physical.

Niwa Home

Once Daisuke evaded all the traps, she reached for the doorknob that leads to the living room, it opened. She was shocked to see one of the two people she had not seen in a few years.

The one on the couch with Emiko in his lap was a man in his late 30's with black spiky hair and kind dark grayish eyes, wearing a white long sleeved t-shirt and black slightly baggy pants with white socks.

The other one, who had opened the door was a boy, about 15 years old with black crimson tipped silk like shoulder length hair in a low pony tail, wearing a red tank top and black baggy cargo pants with a sliver chain and black socks.

"DAD! DAWN!"

She wrapped her arms around the boy's neck as his arms encircled her waist.

"DAI-CHAN!"

He yelled happily with a goofy grim on his face, he lifted up his cozen and twirled her around once, set her down and letting go.

"When do you two get back?"

Daisuke looked from her father to her cozen, who happily answered her.

"Just an hour ago. Look how much you've grown!"

Dawn exclaimed looking his cozen up and down, with a grin still on his face. He hooked his right arm around her shoulders.

"Any potential boyfriends or stalkers yet?"

Daisuke lightly blushed, thinking off all the people at school, not only the students, but also the factuality and staff. If it weren't for Satoshi, she wouldn't have gotten home in peace.

"I'll take that as a yes. Who is he? Spill."

Dawn asked hyperly, bouncing on his heels. Until he saw the magazine in her bag, he quickly snagged it, and looked at the cover.

"Whoa! They really did put you on the cover!"

Emiko snagged the magazine form him to her child on the cover of her husband's magazine, wearing her deigns. She turned slowly to her husband, making him visibility jump.

"Kosuke… What is this?"

She shoved it in his face. He calmly took it and placed in on the coffee table.

"Dawn. You took it to far this time."

They all looked at Dawn who just surged his shoulders and turned his head away, mumbling.

"What was that?"

Emiko asked, glaring at her nephew as Kosuke sighed.

"He didn't get along with Mio Hiro the whole time we were doing the shoot."

He said, as they sat down. His wife next to him, reading the cover on the magazine, and the teenagers on the opposite couch, Wiz jumping into Dawn's lap.

"Mystery Cover Girl?"

Emiko read and flipped it open to see even more pitchers of her daughter, in her designs, that were taken a few months ago by Kosuke.

"So now because of your fighting with a girl, your cozen has to be pushed into this?"

She glared up at a still grinning like an idiot, Dawn.

"At least I save that white bathing suit one…"

He pulled out a pitcher from his pocket. It was the one Daiki had given Satoshi.

"…but I'm saving it for Dai-chan's boyfriend."

Daisuke blushed, but cutely glared at her cozen.

"It's because of you my whole school knows who my parents are."

Dawn looked at his cozen with a raised eye brow, her eyes clearly said 'thank you' but the rest of her said 'I hate you'.

Dawn grinned.

"Your welcome."

Ok, that was it for this chapter. The next one, Dawn gets to meet Satoshi! Also Mio Hiro finds Daisuke!

Till next time!

YYA4 out!


	16. Meetings

D

**D.N.Angel YYA4 Stile pt16**

Summery: Daisuke Niwa was just a normal girl, until her 14th birthday. Her DNA activated and transformed in to the infamous phantom thief, Dark Mousy. As if that wasn't bad enough, her crush, Satoshi Hiwatari, is after Dark! SatoshixFemaleDaisuke.

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel, in any way or form. If I did there would be more romance and more mysteries. This is from Quizilla's Y2K4, Pedro Martinez. I modified it a bit but the story and plot are almost the same. Ok, so Dark is female in my story too.

Thank you to those who reviewed!

**Krad's little angel, MZJ007, bloody kyoko, FluffyDragonboy, k-shee, Black Angel of Destruction, littlegirl-chan, ****emerald jaguar****, Daughter Of Life And Death, IceCreamXD, ****uNFoRtuNAtE MisTaKe, Azalie-Kauriu, Elune6101, Shadowolf21, Alex468, TopazledHannah-kun, Kurai-Gaara, The Silver Blossom, LightMousy**

Next day

"Come on Dai-chan!"

Dawn yelled from the door way to his cozen. He was wearing black slacks with a white button up shirt an open dark red blazer and louse black tie. With his black, crimson tipped hair brushing his shoulders. He was going to attend Solaris Academy as a freshmen transfer student.

"Coming!"

Daisuke came out into the hallway, in her red and white school uniform. They walked out the door as Dawn walked his cozen to school.

"So… What's his name?"

He asked as they walked, Daisuke's school was on the way to Solaris Academy any way.

"Who?"

She looked at her cozen, questionably. He had his bag in his left hand and both of his hands behind his head, as he grinned.

"You know… Your crush, what was his name again?"

Dawn asked, looking up at the sky for the answer.

"S-s-satoshi!"

Dawn snapped his fingers in recognition, his right hand pointing at his shocked, blushing cozen.

"Yeah! That's the guy!"

"Who are you?"

Dawn looked at what had made his cozen stutter. A guy with short baby blue hair and eyes that were hidden by the sun's glare on the glasses, wearing the guy's uniform of Daisuke's school. Dawn blinked; he saw a black car parked behind him, as if he were picking some one up. Dawn grinned.

"You must be Satoshi!"

Dawn went up to him, grabbing his right hand and shaking it with his right hand hyperly.

"Nice to finally meet the guy that makes my cozen swoon!"

Dawn said, as he let go of Satoshi's hand, grinning, he raised his right to his brow in a salute.

"To you, I salute the!"

Dawn said, as he put down his arm.

"W-w-what are you doing here Satoshi?"

Daisuke asked as she came up to him, blushing. Dawn noticed the corners of Satoshi's lips twitch as his cozen came towards him. Forgetting about Dawn, for now.

"I came to pick you up."

Satoshi said as Daisuke blushed darkened and her eyes widen.

"After what happen yesterday, I think it's wise for you not to be alone out in public."

Satoshi looked at her as she looked at the ground and look up threw her eyelashes at him cutely.

"So, you saw the magazine?"

Dawn asked, getting their attention. Satoshi nod his head as a yes. Dawn smiled like an idiot.

"We should be getting to school."

Satoshi said as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, giving Dawn a good look at his eyes. Dawn's smile turned into shock, then into a serous face, glaring at him.

'_A Hikari.'_

"Jugging from your uniform, you attend Solaris Academy. Correct?"

Satoshi asked Dawn, who just gave a nod, still glaring at the younger boy.

"You are Niwa's cousin, Dawn Niwa."

Satoshi said as more of a statement then a question, as he glared back at the older boy.

"If you would like, my driver could take to the Academy after he drops of Niwa and my self."

Satoshi suggested, as he could feel Daisuke's discomfort with the current atmosphere. Dawn just huffed as he sling his bag over his shoulders.

"No thanks. I'll walk."

Dawn bent down close to Satoshi's ear, so Daisuke wouldn't hear.

"Don't you _**DARE**_ hurt her, _Hikari_."

Dawn straiten up and started walking, as Daisuke looked worried for both her cozen and Satoshi.

He looked back at Daisuke; her red eyes meet his blue. He opened the door to the car and wrapped an arm around her waist, making the girl blush deeply. Satoshi gave a small smirk.

With Dawn

"A Hikari!?"

Dawn yelled lowly to him self out loud. Anger was all over his face.

"Why the hell is she falling for him of all people!? He's the enemy!"

'_**You have no idea.'**_

"What? Who said that?"

Dawn looked around for the one who spoke to him, but once he looked over at his right shoulder. His vision was blocked by white fur. It was Wiz!

"Wiz? Why are you here?"

The little white bunny like animal smiled at him.

'_**Even I get bored doing nothing all day. So, I want to go to school with you today.'**_

Wiz _**TALKED**_, toDawn threw their minds.

"I get that, but why me? Shouldn't you be with Dai-chan, because of Dark?"

Dawn asked, as he already knew about his little cozen's alter ego.

'_**She'll be fine without me.'**_

Wiz 'Kuyyu'ed as he stretched his furry little body.

"She checks her bag, doesn't she?"

Dawn asked, Wiz's ears dropped, and the little ball of fluff, frowned.

'_**Yes.'**_

Later, Azumo Middle School, Class Room

"Class. Today we have a new student joining us."

The teacher announced to her class, as her students started to talk among each other. The door slammed open, and in the door way was a girl out of uniform.

She had short light brown hair and golden brown eyes. She was wearing a light blue tank top that stopped half an inch below her breasts; white low rise short shorts with, what some of the students think to be, the straps of a light blue thong, white 5 inch heel sandals on her feet and her signature, a white headband with a little gold colored crown.

All the male students (minus Satoshi, of course.) drooled over her, while the girls (Minus Daisuke, Riku, and Risa.) glared at her. She was showing _**WAY **_too much skin, for a girl her age.

She strut in, like she was all that. She turned to study the class, all of them wearing the school uniforms. She scrunched up her nose in disgust at the class, but she found a certain red head.

'_I've found you, Daisuke Niwa.'_

"Miss Hiro! Please refrain from dressing like _**THAT! **_We have uniforms for a reason! Now introduce your self to the class."

The teacher yelled at her, but she just stuck her nose in the air.

"I am, Mio Hiro! Top Teen Model for All of Japan! The _**REAL**_ cover girl for Teen Ed!"

End

Author Notes: I don't know if I should make an alter ego for Dawn or not. Please P.M. me what you think.

Now that Mio Hiro has found Daisuke, there's no telling what can happen next, but I know.

Sorry, spelling isn't my best subject but 'Cozen' is the way I spell 'Cousin', don't know why, it just is, but you get what it means.


	17. Daisuke vs Mio, Round One

D

**D.N.Angel YYA4 Stile pt17**

Summery: Daisuke Niwa was just a normal girl, until her 14th birthday. Her DNA activated and transformed in to the infamous phantom thief, Dark Mousy. As if that wasn't bad enough, her crush, Satoshi Hiwatari, is after Dark! SatoshixFemaleDaisuke, KradxFemaleDark.

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel, in any way or form. If I did there would be more romance and more mysteries.

Thank you to those who reviewed!

**Krad's little angel, MZJ007, bloody kyoko, FluffyDragonboy, k-shee, Black Angel of Destruction, littlegirl-chan, ****emerald jaguar****, Daughter Of Life And Death, IceCreamXD, ****uNFoRtuNAtE MisTaKe, Azalie-Kauriu, Elune6101, Shadowolf21, Alex468, TopazledHannah-kun, Kurai-Gaara, The Silver Blossom, LightMousy, Plague Rose**

The bell rang, for the end of 1st period. The students got up to go to their next class, but Mio Hiro came up to Daisuke and glared at her.

"Well. If it isn't _The Mystery Cover Girl_."

Mio spat hatefully.

"Amm. I'm sorry you lost you lost your cover."

Daisuke apologized, unsurely.

"Sorry? Sorry! Do you think your better then me?!"

Mio yelled in her face, Daisuke took a step back. The boys that were still in the classroom were torn between The Model Mio Hiro and Their Princess Daisuke.

"You think that you are prettier then _**ME**_!?"

She yelled in the red head's face, Daisuke took a step back, but Mio wouldn't let her widen the space between them.

"You! A nobody with not an ounce of refinement in her pail, flawed, fat, short, flat crested body!"

Mio yelled, as there were colleted gasps around the room.

Satoshi glared at the loud girl, and quickly studied Daisuke's body.

Peach colored skin with no blemishes in site, very little to no assess fat, long slender legs, some small curves, and…

Satoshi's eyes stayed on her chest for a few seconds longer then necessary.

'_B cup.'_

Satoshi shook his head from thinking of Daisuke's bra size, and he focus on the two girls. Mio had Daisuke backed in to a desk.

"I wasn't trying to take your place. It… it… j-just… happened."

Daisuke said as she tried to calm an angry Mio, but it didn't work. Mio clenched her hands into fists as her French manicured nails cut into her palms, drawing blood.

"JUST HAPPENED! NOTHING JUST HAPPENS! YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Mio yelled and was about to grab the red head's throat, when some one dared, stop her. She broke away her wrist from their hold, as she looked to see who stopped her.

'_Great, a nerd.'_

Mio was thinking as she just glanced at him, just seeing his glasses and classifying him as not worthy of her time. The glare on Satoshi's glasses hid his eyes as he stepped in between the two girls. Mio glared at him.

"You will no longer the princess of this school by the end of the day."

Mio stormed off, not giving a second glance to any one, sticking her nose in the air and leaving.

"Thank you, Satoshi."

Daisuke said, letting out a relived breath.

Later, With Dawn and Wiz

'_**I don't think this is a good idea.'**_

Wiz told Dawn, as he walked threw the halls of Azumo Middle School. He had slipped off campus on his break and lunch period.

"You didn't have to come with me. Shit, teacher."

Dawn replayed as he dunked into a random classroom before the teacher saw him.

"That was close."

He said as he saw the shadow of a teacher pass by the door.

"_**Dawn Niwa.**_"

Some growled his name from behind him; he slowly looked over his left shoulder, as Wiz was on his right shoulder. He saw the one person he hated in the whole world, Mio Hiro.

"Mio Hiro."

Dawn said calmly as he turned to face her. He slipped his hands in his front pockets and they stared each other down.

With Daisuke

Riku and Risa looked at each other then at Satoshi and Daisuke sitting across from them. It felt weird, for the twins to have a 4th person, let alone a guy, join them for lunch. As a much needed relief, over half of Daisuke's fan boys were not present.

"Princess Daisuke!"

Spoke to soon, as Kenji ran up to their table, his _'minion'_ Funibashi in tow.

"Princess Daisuke!"

Kenji held both of Daisuke's hands in-between his own, gazing lovingly into her eyes.

"Do not worry my Princess, for I am forever yours! Mind, Body, Heart, and Soul"

Kenji yelled and Funibashi held out a DVD case to his boss as he got on one knee as if he was proposing.

"My princess, please except my latest master piece that does your beauty no justice!"

Her eyes widen at the cover, as she took it from Keiji, Satoshi could see it too. Dark and Krad with their wings out, surrounded by black and white feathers all around them.

"It's a Romance film about two lovers, forced to fight each other for cen-"

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!"

Keiji was cut off by a scream coming from the school's 2nd floor.

"What was that?" Risa asked, as they all saw a guy in a dark red blazer jump out of an open 2nd story window. He landed in a crouch on his feet, and he looked up to the people who just witnessed it.

"Dawn!"

Daisuke yelled in surprise seeing him during school hours. He grinned stupidly but frowned at seeing Satoshi still with her. Dawn stood up, brushing off imaginary dirt from his closes, and walked towards them.

"Hey, Coz. Who are your friends?"

He asked, looking at Riku, Risa, Keiji, and Funibashi, whom he recognized.

"Huh? Oh, hey! Fun-kun! Long time no see!"

Funibashi gave him a nod, as Drew looked at the twins.

"I'm I seeing double? Because their can't be two beautiful girls."

Dawn asked, making Risa blush and giggle, and Riku to roll her eyes.

"I'm Riku and this is my twin sister Risa."

"And I am Keiji Sega! Princess Daisuke's true love!"

Keiji yelled and bowed to him.

"It is an honor to meet my cozen in law."

He stood back up, Dawn giving him a smile and he returned it.

'_**Dawn, I don't think he'd be a good substitute for Daisuke.'**_

Wiz popped his furry little head out of a pocket in Dawn's blazer.

"Aaawww! That so cute!"

Risa took Wiz from Dawn's pocket, and started to cuddle him.

'_**HELP MEEE!'**_

Dawn heard Wiz yell while every one else just heard…

"KKKKYYYYYUUUUUU!"

Dawn just shirked and Daisuke was worried for her pet.

"_**DAWN NIWA**_!"

Dawn looked behind him to see an angry Mio running at him.

"Woops! Gotta go!"

Dawn ran for the school entrance, Mio running surprisingly fast in 5 inch heels and not hurting her self.

So how do you like them apples? Well, I'm going back to prison aka school. Jr year is going to be a bitch. I will try to up date more, but for now, leave a review and tell me what you think.

Next time, Daisuke is offered a chance to be a model, and She gets closer to Satoshi.

Till next time!

YYA4 OUT!


	18. Daisuke vs Mio, Round Two

D

**D.N.Angel YYA4 Stile pt18**

Summery: Daisuke Niwa was just a normal girl, until her 14th birthday. Her DNA activated and transformed in to the infamous phantom thief, Dark Mousy. As if that wasn't bad enough, her crush, Satoshi Hiwatari, is after Dark! SatoshixFemaleDaisuke, KradxFemaleDark.

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel, in any way or form. If I did there would be more romance and more mysteries.

Thank you to those who reviewed!

**Krad's little angel, MZJ007, bloody kyoko, FluffyDragonboy, k-shee, Black Angel of Destruction, littlegirl-chan, ****emerald jaguar****, Daughter Of Life And Death, IceCreamXD, ****uNFoRtuNAtE MisTaKe, Azalie-Kauriu, Elune6101, Shadowolf21, Alex468, TopazledHannah-kun, Kurai-Gaara, The Silver Blossom, LightMousy, Plague Rose**

"What was your cousin doing here Daisuke?"

Riku asked as they were in there last class 5 minutes early. With Wiz safely in her backpack eating a lollypop, Daisuke pondered it.

'_**It's because of Satoshi and Krad.'**_

'_What?'_

Daisuke asked Dark.

'_**He's afraid that something bad could happen to you.'**_

'_But Satoshi wouldn't hurt me.'_

Dark mumbled something low, that Daisuke couldn't hear her.

'_What was that?'_

'_**Nothing.'**_

Daisuke turned back to Riku.

"I'm like a little sister to him, so he's a bit over protective of me."

Satoshi sat in his desk behind her looking out the window at people, whom looked to be reporters and photographers, were at the gate.

'_He has reason to be.'_

'_**Master Satoshi, you are getting to close to the little art work.'**_

Krad spoke to him, referring to Daisuke as, _The Little Work of Art._ Why? Satoshi didn't know.

'_Krad, don't you dare hurt her!'_

He yelled at the white angel, Krad just chuckled.

'_**No, that would be too easy. I prefer stronger prey.'**_

'_KRAD! I will not let you hurt her.'_

Satoshi growled at Krad.

'_**I will… but remember this Master Satoshi… '**_

Krad chuckled lowly; it made Satoshi a little nervous.

'_**It's dangerous to love a Hikari art work.'**_

Krad was gone from Satoshi mind, for now. Leaving Satoshi wondering what he meant by that.

After School

"Look! There she is! Miss Niwa! Over here!"

Dozens of reporters were crowed around Daisuke, taking pitchers and asking questions.

"Miss. Niwa! How is it that you were able to get Teen Ed to bump Mio Hiro and have you on the cover and half the magazine?!"

"Miss Niwa! Is it true that you're the daughter of The Designer World's Emiko and The Famous Photographer Kosuke?!"

"Miss Niwa! Is it true that you're Emiko's newest model!"

"Miss. Niwa! Miss Niwa! Miss Niwa!"

Else Where

Flipped closed her cell phone after she informed the newspapers. She smirked as she saw the red head being bombarded by reporters.

"This is just the bringing."

Back to Daisuke

Daisuke's head was spinning, the questions, the flashing of the cameras, and that closeness of the reporters were making her dizzy.

"That's enough!"

The reporters stopped and looked over at the one who yelled. They saw Satoshi with his blue eyes narrowed to a glare.

"Leave now or you will all be under arrest!"

Satoshi shouted at them, Daisuke was graceful for having Satoshi to help her out of this, but one reporter had to be stupid.

"Hey! Kid! Who do you think you are? The commissioner?"

Daisuke looked at Satoshi, wondering if he was going to say he was part of the police force.

"No, But he is my father."

With that, the reporters backed up, as Satoshi came to Daisuke's side. Daisuke gave him a cute smile, which the photographers just had to get.

"Thank you, Satoshi."

With Dawn

Dawn walked back to his home, but someone was following him. He glanced over his shoulder but saw no one. Surging it off, he continued on his way, only to feel someone behind him again. He smirked, he knew exactly who it was.

"You can come out now, Mio Hiro."

Mio came out from around the corner, Dawn bit his bottom lip to contain him self. Mio was dressed in a light brown trench coat, a white hat and a big pair of dark sunglasses.

She slipped off the sunglasses, glaring at the older boy.

"What do you want?"

Dawn asked broadly, and smirked.

"Or do you want an other kiss?"

He asked her, she turned red in anger. During their time alone in that classroom, Dawn had stolen her first kiss.

"No!"

Mio yelled and counted back wards from 5, and breathed evenly.

"I know you don't want that geek near that red headed bitch." She spat angrily.

"Don't call my cousin a bitch." Dawn glared at her.

"Why should you care about what I want?" He asked and Mio smirked.

"Because… I can help you." Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"I want her out of modeling and you don't want that geek. So…" Mio raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

Dawn gave her a thoughtful look before he responded.

"So what you're saying is… if I get Dai-chan out of modeling you can get _Hikari _away from her?"

Dawn asked, using Satoshi's real last name instead of Hiwatari. This confused Mio, but she shook it off, giving him a smile.

"Yes, exactly right."

Dawn chuckled.

"Well, you Americans do have your moments. Deal!"

Dawn and Mio shook hands, sealing the deal.

Ok that was it for this chapter. Dawn just made a deal with the devil, aka Mio.

Next time, how did Keiji get a photo of Dark and Krad with their wings out?

Just so you would stop hounding me about how I spell Cousin, I used the correct spelling

Till next time! YYA4 out!


	19. What Will Happen Now?

D

**D.N.Angel YYA4 Stile pt19**

Summery: Daisuke Niwa was just a normal girl, until her 14th birthday. Her DNA activated and transformed in to the infamous phantom thief, Dark Mousy. As if that wasn't bad enough, her crush, Satoshi Hiwatari, is after Dark! SatoshixFemaleDaisuke, KradxFemaleDark.

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel, in any way or form. If I did there would be more romance and more mysteries.

Thank you to those who reviewed!

**Krad's little angel, MZJ007, bloody kyoko, FluffyDragonboy, k-shee, Black Angel of Destruction, littlegirl-chan, ****emerald jaguar****, Daughter Of Life And Death, IceCreamXD, ****uNFoRtuNAtE MisTaKe, Azalie-Kauriu, Elune6101, Shadowolf21, Alex468, TopazledHannah-kun, Kurai-Gaara, The Silver Blossom, LightMousy, Plague Rose, jjwitdaheydiddydiddy ****FallenAngel Sayu, inperfection, Pheonocia,**

Now The Story

"Mom! I'm home!"

Daisuke yelled walking into her home. She stopped and blinked, looking down at the floor. The tiles were still in place. She tapped her right foot on the ground, and… nothing.

'_Huh? Mom always sets the pit fall at the entrance.'_

"Dai, sweetie! Can you come into the living room for a second."

Emiko called from the living room, Daisuke walled threw the hallway that was absent of traps today.

'_Do we have visitors?'_

She was thinking and entered the doorway, where two boys were sitting.

"Princess Daisuke!"

One of the boys yelled, running up to her and holding her left hand in both of his.

"Oh! Princess, I feel so blessed to be in your prese-Ah!."

Keiji Saga was pulled away by the back of his shirt, by his assistant, Funabashi.

"What are you two doing here?"

Daisuke asked, confused as to why they even came over. She looked over to her mother who was smiling, which gave her a bad feeling.

"Well, Saga-san here wanted you to represent his company in an international beauty pageant!"

Emiko said cheerfully, clapping her hands together and tilting her head to the side.

Daisuke was speechless.

"Yes! You would make an excellent Miss. Saga!"

Keiji chimed in, now in a headlock, preventing him from going near the red head.

"I've already signed the papers. So the rest is all you!"

Emiko said as she held up the signed papers. Daisuke took them and read threw them.

She would be competing agents 30 other contests in Japan alone. Then go international with 76 other contests.

Daisuke sighed.

'_I don't want to do this.'_

An 2 Hours Later

'_Dark, I don't know about this.'_

Daisuke said to Dark as, she was wearing her waist length hair louse, a purple tank top that showed her belly button and mid thy length jean shorts that came a little to low, bear footed in her room.

'_Will this work?'_

Daisuke asked, her alter ago.

'_**Trust me. It just might.'**_

Daisuke thought of Satoshi, making her heart beat a little faster, and closed her eyes. She was engulfed in purple light, started to transform into Dark.

On her, the tank top showed her flat, smooth stomach, and the shorts were now short shorts, showing off her long smooth, perfect legs.

Dark looked in the mirror to see Daisuke as she was a few minutes ago.

'_But what if he recognizes you?'_

Daisuke's reflection asked, a worried look on her face.

'_**Relax. He might recognize this hot body but…'**_

Dark turned around to walk out the door of Daisuke's room, a smirk on her face.

'_**I want to have some fun. All work and no play, makes a very dull woman.'**_

Dark said as she walked out of Daisuke's room and to the dinning room. Were their two 'guests' and the Niwa family was eating dinner, cortices of Daisuke.

Dark stopped in the doorway, as their attention shifted to her. Daiki, Dawn, and Kosuke had their eyes open with surprise. Funabashi and Emiko raised an eyebrow at seeing the phantom thief out. While Keiji was gocking at the beautiful fully grown goddess before him.

Dark smiled charmingly.

"Hello. I didn't know we had visitors Auntie Emiko."

Dark said, smiling at Funabashi and Keiji.

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

Keiji yelled, standing up so fast he knocked his chair over.

Dark smiled wider.

"My name is Jasmine, Jasmine Niwa. I'm Dai-chan's cozen, and Dawn's big sister."

Dark said as, Keiji started to yell again.

"Your perfect!"

He yelled, daydreaming about who knows what. Apparently Funabashi did and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ahem _Jasmine_."

Emiko cleared her throat as she called on her 'Niece'.

"Yes, Auntie?"

Dark asked as she turned to a slightly mad looking Emiko.

"Where's Daisuke?"

Emiko glared at Dark as the male Niwas snapped out of their shock.

"She said she decided to go to bed early tonight, she felt a bit drained from the press at school."

Dark said as she sat down between Dawn and Kouske, in front of Keiji.

"Who might you be? I've met Fun-kun before, but not you."

Dark said sweetly, as she tilted her head to the side slightly.

Keiji blushed, and pointed to himself proudly.

"I am Keiji Sega! And you…"

Keiiji grabbed her hands in-between his, his eyes with stars in them.

"Are the next world known celebrity!"

Keiji yelled.

Sorry it took so long. I had a bit of writers block on this one but I hop you will like this chapter to leave a review.

The next one will be Day 1 of Operating Separation.

Till next time! YYA4 out!


	20. Mio Hiro Takes Action

**D. YYA4 Stile pt 20**

Summery: Daisuke Niwa was just a normal girl, until her 14th birthday. Her DNA activated and transformed in to the infamous phantom thief, Dark Mousy. As if that wasn't bad enough, her crush, Satoshi Hiwatari, is after Dark! SatoshixFemaleDaisuke, KradxFemaleDark.

Disclaimer: I do not own D., in any way or form. If I did there would be more romance and more mysteries.

Thank you to those who reviewed!

**Krad's little angel, MZJ007, ****aSilentReader****, FluffyDragonboy, k-shee, Black Angel of Destruction, littlegirl-chan, ****emerald jaguar****, Daughter Of Life And Death, IceCreamXD, ****uNFoRtuNAtE MisTaKe, Azalie-Kauriu, Elune6101, Shadowolf21, Alex468, TopazledHannah-kun, Kurai-Gaara, The Silver Blossom, LightMousy, Plague Rose, jjwitdaheydiddydiddy ****FallenAngel Sayu, inperfection, Pheonocia**

The Next Morning

Daisuke was up early making lunch for Dawn, Satoshi, and herself, as she hummed a random song happily while making the food.

The sound of dragging footsteps came from the hallway.

The door opened and a half asleep Dawn, who was still in sweat pants and black tank top hair all messed up, walked in looking like a zombie.

Daisuke smiled at her half asleep cousin.

"Good Moring, Dawn."

Daisuke said, she was a morning person while dawn ran into a chair and fell to the floor.

Daisuke gasped after hearing a loud 'thug' but stopped once there was a loud snore. She went back to making the lunches.

Later

Dawn blinked as he stared up at the ceiling confused.

'_Since when was my ceiling white?'_

Dawn asked him self and she sat up slowly, a black blanket over him.

He looked around the room to see he was in the kitchen and not his bedroom.

He scratched behind his head in confusion.

'_Was I sleep walking again?'_

'_**Yes you were.'**_

Dawn looked to the table to see Wiz eating a strawberry, looking at him with his big red eyes that reminded him of his cousin. A sudden realization came to him and his head snapped to the clock in the room.

As if mocking him the clock read 8:25.

"Oh! Shit! I'm late!"

Dawn yelled and dashed up stares to get dressed.

He slammed open the door to his room. A medium sized room his walls were red and the ceiling was black and a purple carpet took up the floor of his room. A bed with black and red blankets and pillows, one of each that was missing, was on the opposite wall of the door. A desk with a black laptop, 3 cameras, papers, and several photos on top of it, was to the right. A closet, were all his clothes were, to the left.

He pulled out the only set of clothes hanging in the closet, his school uniform. He quickly changed and ran down the stares 3 at a time, until he missed a step and fell the rest of the way down.

"Ow!"

Dawn got up quickly grabbing his bag on his way, but he stopped in the kitchen for his lunch, a note was attached to it.

Dawn picked it up and noticed it was his cousin's neat handwriting.

_I'm sorry if I didn't wake you Dawn._

_I know how much you like salmon _

_so I made some oniguri with salmon filling for your lunch._

_I hope you like it._

_Love, Daisuke._

Dawn read the note and couldn't help but smile.

"She remembered."

He muttered under his breath.

With Daisuke

Daisuke was sitting in class taking notes on what the teacher was saying.

'_I wonder if Dawn woke up yet.'_

Daisuke was thinking as she listened to the teacher.

'_**He's probably still sleeping.'**_

Dark said from inside Daisuke's mind.

'_Yeah, he really seemed tired yesterday.'_

Daisuke told Dark and wrote down what was no the board.

'_**Have you noticed something odd?'**_

Dark said as Daisuke quickly jotted down her notes.__

'_No. I don't think so. What is it?'_

'_**That Mio girl isn't here.'**_

Daisuke looked 3 seats ahead of her to see Mio's empty seat.

'_Oh! I see what you mean.'_

Daisuke was thinking before the bell rang.

"Ok, class. Remember you have a test on this next week, so study hard."

The teacher said and the class filed out.

Daisuke collected her things and walked out of the classroom. Only to hear a loud, high pitched squeal.

"SATO-KUN!"

It was Mio Hiro, who ran down the hallway, 'accidentally' pushing Daisuke who got slammed into the wall. Only to grab Satoshi's right arm in a vise grip.

Every one in the hallway stopped and stared at this.

Mio paid them no mind and looked up with sparking eyes to Satoshi with a big smile and her head slightly tilted to one side.

For once Mio was in the school uniform, but the skirt was shorter and the blouse seemed tighter around her chest that seemed to grow two sizes.

Satoshi just looked at her blankly, not really liking the way she held his arm in-between her padded chest.

"I'll give you a chance to go out with me."

Mio said and everyone around them gasped, while Mio gave him a playful wink.

"Dinner at a French restaurant and a romantic movie. Pick me up at 7."

Mio said, letting go of Satoshi's arm before grabbing his hand and writing on it with a black maker.

"Here's my address."

She stepped away and blew him a kiss.

"I'll be waiting for you."

Mio walked off to her class that was on the other said of the building.

All the boys around them wished they were Satoshi.

"Dating two hot models. That guy's a pro."

A boy said from behind Daisuke. Who was glaring at Mio's retreating back, she smirked, her eyes were purple.

"So, that's how you want to play?"

'_Dark. What are you going to do?'_

Daisuke asked, now that Dark was in control of her body.

She smirked and walked up to Satoshi stopping a little behind him.

"Oh, Satoshi-kun."

'_Daisuke'_ called his name, making every guy, but Satoshi, freeze in fear.

'_He's dead.'_

Sorry it took so long to post, but my main computer's hard drive is wasted. To top it all off I can't access the internet. Don't worry, I'll still post a chapter of one of my stories, hopefully, once a month.

Till next time!

YYA4 out!


	21. Cute Couple

**D. YYA4 Stile pt 2****1**

Summery: Daisuke Niwa was just a normal girl, until her 14th birthday. Her DNA activated and transformed in to the infamous phantom thief, Dark Mousy. As if that wasn't bad enough, her crush, Satoshi Hiwatari, is after Dark! SatoshixFemaleDaisuke, KradxFemaleDark.

Disclaimer: I do not own D., in any way or form. If I did there would be more romance and more mysteries.

Thank you to all those who reviewed!

To many to list now, thank you.

* * *

That Night (Or The Next Day), Azumo Museum, 2:05 Am

The museum was dark and quite. No noise was heard and no light could be seen on the night of a new moon.

"Come and get me Kraddykins."

A woman's voice whispered in the dark.

There was a sudden burst of light, exposing a beautiful purple haired woman dressed in a black skin tight body suit with high heals, smirking as she disappeared around a corner.

As well as a handsome blond man dressed in white and gold with white angle wings. He held a ball of light in his right hand and looked like he was in a massive fit of rage.

The ball of light shot out of his hand and into the wall that the woman was standing just moments before.

The light faded and all was silenced.

Later, 8:50 am

"Aww! They make such a cute couple."

"Um, Risa? What do you think happened between those two?"

Risa and Riku whispered to each other from their seats on a ferry to a small island. Where the class was taking a 3 day trip, staying in a 5 star hotel, Curacy of The Saga Corp.

"I don't know but he's being really possessive of her."

Risa giggled as she looked at the two in the seat behind them.

It was Daisuke and Satoshi, both of whom were asleep in an unusual manner. Daisuke was in Satoshi's lap with his arms wrapped around her waist, and as Risa pointed out, possessively.

What made in more unusual were their clothes. Daisuke was wearing a frilly white sun dress that stopped mid thy and matching flop flops. While Satoshi was wearing a white short sleeved hoodie, blue jeans and sandals, without his glasses!

"I don't think they even know how they got like that."

Riku said to her sister who was day dreaming again.

Daisuke and Satoshi's cuddling got many peoples attention, but Mio Hiro was glaring at the sleeping couple.

One reason was because he was as emotional as a rock when she had thrown herself at him. The other was the usual, Daisuke had been taking her all her magazine deals and taking her top teen model status.

"She thinks she's all that, Ha! Wait till Niwa gets a wif of this."

Mio was wearing a pink tube top bikini and a short jean skirt, but that didn't hold many boys attention to her.

She smirked as her evil plan formulated in her head. She took out her pink LG Shine and speed dialed someone who would not be happy about this. She held it to her ear as music played.

_-Hm? Hello?-_

A voice on the other line responded sleepily, making Mio squeeze her phone.

"Niwa, you might want to keep your cousin with you 24/7."

Mio glanced back at the sleeping couple: she could see Satoshi pull Daisuke closer as she snuggled her nose into his neck.

_-Why call me for what I already know?-_

The voice on the other end asked angrily.

Mio smirked and snapped a pic of the two cuddling together.

"Because of this."

She hit sent and her smirk widen.

Their was no response after a few seconds and Mio got annoyed.

"Well?!"

_**-GET THAT HIKARI AWAY FROM MY LITTLE GIRL!!!-**_

Mio held the phone away from her ear at the sudden out burst of a woman's voice.

_**-HE BETTER LET GO OF HER RIGHT NOW OR I'LL…!-**_

The woman's voice was cut off by Mio shutting her phone.

"Huh?"

Daisuke opened her eyes slightly and blinked away the sand in her eyes.

'_What was that noise?'_

Daisuke was wondering and shifted a little, only to feel strangely warm.

'_Why am I... so warm?'_

Daisuke looked around her waist, seeing familiar arms wrapped around her waist, making her blush at the memory.

"Oh! Daisuke, your awake."

Daisuke's blush deepened as she faced a giggling Risa and an annoyed looking Riku.

"How long have we been like this?"

She asked her friends as she looked away.

Risa giggled while her sister rolled her eyes and sat back down.

"For about an hour or so."

Riku answered, making Daisuke blush harder.

She grabbed Satoshi's hands that were locked around her waist in an attempt for hi to let her go. She gently tugged on his hands, but they stayed firmly but gently around her waist.

"You better wake him up before a teacher sees you like this."

Risa said in a singsong tone as she sat back down in her seat, giggling at her friend's predicament.

"Satoshi."

She called his name as she gently nudged him, he moved slightly but didn't let her go.

"Sato-ep!"

She was going to call his name again when he pulled her closer; Daisuke blushed as she felt his lips lightly brush agents her neck.

Her heart was beating faster, Daisuke closed her eyes to clam herself down, while trying to ignore the feeling of his warm breath on her skin.

'_Calm down, Daisuke. Just calm down or you'll transform in front of everyone.'_

"Miss Niwa! Mr Hiwatari!"

A teacher yelled, making Daisuke jump and Satoshi open his eyes lazily. They both looked at the angry teacher.

"Just because we are not in a classroom does not mean school rules apply! Now sit in your Proper seat Miss Niwa!"

"Hai, Sensei. Ah? Satoshi?"

Daisuke responded, but Satoshi hadn't let go of her.

He blinked, once which made him look adorable without his glasses on. He loosened his grip on Daisuke and she was able to take her seat proper seat next to him.

The teacher walked away after that, but Daisuke and Satoshi looked away from each other.

While Daisuke's blush was predictable, a light pink color was painting Satoshi's face.

_**-Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be docking in- Hey kid what do you think you're doing!?-**_

The Captain said over the inter com.

A young man with spiky black hair, wearing a dark sleeveless hoodie, baggy light brown shorts and black sandals had jumped off the docks and on to the ferry.

All eyes were on him as he looked for someone and met with surprised red eyes.

"Dawn?"

The young man smirked.

* * *

So, how did you like that chapter? Please leave a review!

I have Internet and a computer again!

If you have any questions please feel free to ask. I will answer them with out giving the whole thing away.

Till next time!

YYA4 out!


	22. Welcome To Modeling

**D. YYA4 Stile pt 2****2**

Summery: Daisuke Niwa was just a normal girl, until her 14th birthday. Her DNA activated and transformed in to the infamous phantom thief, Dark Mousy. As if that wasn't bad enough, her crush, Satoshi Hiwatari, is after Dark! SatoshixFemaleDaisuke, KradxFemaleDark.

Disclaimer: I do not own D., in any way or form. If I did there would be more romance and more mysteries.

Thank you to those who reviewed!

"Dawn. Why did you drag me here for?"

Daisuke asked her cousin, who was grinning stupidly.

"This is the location of your first real photo shoot. Isn't it beautiful?!"

Dawn said as he moved his right had to the photo shoot.

It was a beautiful white sanded beach with a sparking blue ocean. A few men were putting up camera equipment, and a few very attractive models, one of which was around her father.

"How do I look, Kosuke-kun?"

A 26 year-old, tall, blue eyed, blond model, with a D sized chest, small waist, big hips and pouty red lips asked him, as she was wearing a barely there black bikini.

All the other models were 3 brunets, conversing with each other a few feet away from the crew.

"Hey, Dawn."

"Hm?"

Dawn looked at his cousin who looked concerned about something.

"Is she a new model?"

Daisuke asked, looking at the one flirting with her father.

Dawn looked at the model and Kosuke.

"Yup. Hopefully, she'll learn quickly that..."

"_**GET AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND YOU CYCLONE BITCH!" **_

Dawn was saying before, Emiko, Kosuke's _WIFE_, yelled and tarred the model from her husband, glaring flaming daggers at her.

"Huh? Looks like the new girl learned the hard way."

One of the brunets said as Emiko threatened to end her career.

"Emiko Rule #1: Never make a pass at the photographer, especially if it's Kosuke."

One of the other brunets said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. She's such a slut. How did she even get this job?"

The third one asked and the other two surged.

"Hello! Ladies!"

Dawn yelled happily as he and Daisuke came towards them.

"_Hello, Dawn-kun."_

The three brunets said at the same time, giving him and Daisuke a smile.

"Who's this?"

One of them asked and the other two took notice.

Dawn gave them a wide grin and placed his hands on Daisuke's shoulders.

"This, Ladies. Is the product of a world class designer and photographer! Meet, Daisuke! The latest teen model in the modeling world!"

The girls gasped and inspected her.

"Oh! Wow! So your Emiko and Kosuke's daughter?"

One brunet asked as she took a closer look at Daisuke face. While the other two looked over the rest of her body.

"Your skin has a nice color to it, and your skin is so soft."

The other brunet said as she rubbed Daisuke's arm.

"What do you use? Bath salts? Moisturizer?"

The 3rd brunette inspected Daisuke's leg.

"You don't have any leg hairs, not even stubbles! What do you use?"

They asked and Daisuke felt more uncomfortable with these models.

"That's enough girls. I don't what you scaring my daughter."

They looked at Emiko who was coming over, followed by Kosuke.

The models let go of her and stood away as Emiko trapped her daughter in a bear hug.

"Oh! I'm so proud of you! This is going to be your first photo shoot!"

Emiko yelled happily as she spun around.

"-Ahem- Emiko. Shouldn't we introduce them to each other?"

Kosuke asked, Emiko stopped spinning and let go of Daisuke.

"Oh, Yes! Daisuke, these ladies are my 4 favorite models. Ladies, introduce yourselves."

Emiko pointed to one of the brunets, she had laired waist length brown hair that fell in waves down to her waist, as some as strands in her light brown eyes.

Her beautifully tanned skin was flawless she wore a red tank top that stopped half way down to her stomach and a pair of faded blue jean shorts. She looked to be about 23 with a mature well curved body.

She gave Daisuke a friendly smile.

"Hello, Daisuke-chan. My name is, Merle. I hope we can become good friends."

The next model had dark brown, nearly black, straight, chin length hair and green eyes. She was wearing a dark green sleeveless shirt and black bike shorts. Her skin was also beautifully tanned and flawless; she looked to be about 25.

She gave Daisuke a wink.

"My name's Laura. Nice to meet you."

The last brunette had wavy chocolate brown that stopped mid back with caramel colored highlights and ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a white bikini top with short blue jean shorts. Her skin was nearly paper white and flawless, with a shapely figure. She looked to be about 24.

She gave a friendly wave.

"Hi! My name's Cecile."

Emiko turned to a shy looking red head that stood a few feet away.

"Gwen! Come here and meet my daughter."

The shy looking red head stepped forward.

She had a waist length wavy dark red hair, her neatly cut bangs hid her eyes. She was wearing a blue dress shirt and black pants that covered most of her skin and hid her shapely body. She seemed to be about 21.

"Hello"

She said meekly, taking an interest in the sand at her feet.

"Um? Hello?"

Daisuke said unsurely as she stood among her coworkers for her first photo shoot.

Emiko was grinning with pride at having her daughter as one of her models and away from the Hikari.

Special notice

Whoever can tell me how many times Daiuske has been and Satoshi's arms, gets to pick an outcome of this story.

However, they will not know the details of the ending.

They must pick a word from below:

Dark

Gray

Happy

And an optional second word:

Continue

Stop


	23. Bad News Crying Riku, Good News No Mio

**D****. YYA4 Stile pt 23**

Summery: Daisuke Niwa was just a normal girl, until her 14th birthday. Her DNA activated and transformed in to the infamous phantom thief, Dark Mousy. As if that wasn't bad enough, her crush, Satoshi Hiwatari, is after Dark! SatoshixFemaleDaisuke, KradxFemaleDark.

Disclaimer: I do not own D., in any way or form. If I did there would be more romance and more mysteries.

Thank you to those who reviewed!

Hotel lobby

"Daisuke, what do you think about modeling?"

Kosuke asked his daughter as they walked into the hotel lobby, turning his head to the left to look at her.

He was carrying his daughter's suitcase in his right hand, with the clothes that her mother had packed for her.

Daisuke thought for a moment as she looked at her feet.

"I don't know. I'm not really comfortable with the bikinis mom wants me to wear."

She blushed at the memory of the barely there bikinis her mother had showed her.

'_Most mothers wouldn't let their daughters were something like that.'_

Daisuke it was thinking as she looked around the hotel lobby to see face someone familiar sitting alone on one of the hotel couches, not to far away.

"Riku?"

At the sound of her name, the older Harada turned around to the one that had called her name.

"Daisuke?"

Riku asked, in a confused tone. She now wore an orange t-shirt with loose white shorts and flip flops.

Daisuke turn to her father, who was giving a hotel key from a manager at the desk. And

"Dad, I'm gonna be with Riku for a while. Is that OK ?"

Her father smiled and gave her a nod.

She went to her friend, who seemed to be a little down.

"Hey, Riku. What are you doing here all by yourself? Where's Risa?"

Daisuke asked but Riku didn't say anything.

" Daisuke?"

Riku whispered her name, she barely heard it.

"Hm?"

"Could you come with me for a bit?"

Riku asked, not looking at her red headed friend.

"Well.. OK."

Riku got up and walked out of the hotel with Daisuke a following her.

The Beach

The whole class, minus Daisuke and Riku, was at the beach. Enjoying the clear blue water, white sand and perfect sunny day.

Some of the girls were playing volleyball in their bikinis. While the boys watched them play, especially Mio, as they jumped up two hit the ball over the net.

Mio had changed into a red bikini that barely covered anything inappropriate, as she bounced around. The boys were enjoying the game, but mostly the girls.

One guy wasn't paying attention to the girls or Mio, as he seemed to be concentrating on something.

The boy wore blue swim trunks with a pale blue jacket with the hood up, and black sunglasses. As if he was afraid to walk into the sunlight, he stayed hidden in the shadows of the palm trees.

'_Krad.'_

'_**What is it Master Satoshi?'**_

Krad responded to his tamer, sounding a bit smug.

'_What happened between you and Dark in the past?'_

Satoshi asked the white angel.

'_**Why do you want to know that?'**_

Krad chuckled, and made Satoshi wonder. What happened between Dark and Krad in the past?

'_You seem to be… bipolar when it comes to Dark.'_

He asked but got no answer from the evil white angel. He saw Daisuke with Riku as they walked the beach. He watched a red head's lips as they moved, he could read lips but he had trouble focusing on what she was saying.

_Riku… I didn't know… you felt that way…_

He read from Daisuke's lips, getting distracted by her lips for only a while.

Mio noticed Satoshi staring at someone, she looked over and saw Daisuke with Riku.

She smirked as she got an idea from holding the volleyball in her hands, ready to serve.

She threw the ball in the air, as it came down she aimed and waked it in the direction of the unsuspecting red head talking with her friend.

"I can't Riku. I'm sorry."

Daisuke said sadly to her friend.

Riku suddenly struck out her hand and hit something before it hit Daisuke.

The next thing that happened was that Mio was on her back in the sand holding her face.

"Ahh! Miss Mio!"

Some of the boys yelled as they ran up to her, hiding her from view.

Daisuke looked back at Riku as she lowered her arm and walked away, not giving her a second glance.

"Riku."

Daisuke frowned as she watched her friend walk away.

"YOU BITCH! YOU RUINED MY FACE!"

Everyone's attention turned to the crowd of boys that seem to go pale and shake in fear, as Mio stood up, still holding your face and both hands, she glared at Daisuke.

Satoshi slowly walked next to Daisuke, not taking his eyes off Mio, in case she tried something funny.

Mio's hands fell from her face and balled into fists at her sides. The damage was apparent that the volleyball had probably broken her nose, as blood still gushed from her nose.

Realizing this, Mio hide surface again in an attempt to hide her face and stop the bleeding.

"You'll pay for this Niwa! YOU ALL WILL PAY!"

The Niwa Parents Room

"WHAT!?"

Emiko yelled, as she was on her phone with Mio's agent.

_-I'm sorry Miss Emiko, but my client can not be seen until__ she is fully recovered. Good day.-_

Mio's agent hung up, leaving Emiko fuming and a model short.

"Ah! That little brat!"

Emiko yelled as her cell phone cracked within her grasp, braking into tiny little pieces.

She wore one of her favorite designs, a white ruffled ankle length skirt with a blue spaghetti strap tank top.

"What is it Emiko?"

Kosuke asked as he fiddled with one of three cameras he had with him.

His wife had made him ware a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolledup to his elbows and blue jeans.

"It's that model, Dawn recommended. She bailed out of the shoot because OUR Daisuke, hit her in the face with a ball!"

Emiko huffed in disbelief, and was replaced by a look of dread.

"That means we have no choice."

Emiko bowed her head in defeat.

"We have to use Dark."

OK. How was that?

If you hadn't noticed. My main computer is down, again.

So I might post once a month, again.

I'm sorry.

YYA4 out!


	24. Krad's Fun

**D****. YYA4 Stile pt 24**

Summery: Daisuke Niwa was just a normal girl, until her 14th birthday. Her DNA activated and transformed in to the infamous phantom thief, Dark Mousy. As if that wasn't bad enough, her crush, Satoshi Hiwatari, is after Dark! SatoshixFemaleDaisuke, KradxFemaleDark.

Disclaimer: I do not own D., in any way or form. If I did there would be more romance and more mysteries.

Thank you to those who reviewed!

101 Reviews!

Story Start

Dawn was out looking for his cousin Daisuke to tell her the news.

Mio had dropped out of the shoot and Dark would take her place, Much to Emiko's displeasure.

He was down by the beach in red flip flops, baggy khaki shorts and a sleeveless black hoodie. He spotted one of her friends coming towards him.

However, he couldn't remember her name.

'_Uh? What was it? Rin? Ryu? Ritsu? Hmm?'_

As Dawn was trying to remember her name, she ran past him. He caught a glimpse of something sparkling running down her cheek.

For some strange reason his left arm shot out grabbing her by her right upper arm, making her stop. Only for her to fall back and into his chest, Dawn wrapping his arms around her to prevent her from falling any further.

Riku's brown, tear stained eyes snapped open in surprise. She quickly looked behind her that the stranger that caught her.

"Let go of me you creep!"

Riku yelled, not recognizing him as she squirmed in his grasp.

"Whoa! Riku it's me, Dawn! Daisuke's cousin!"

Dawn shouted, finely remembering her name, Riku's stop squirming.

"Oh! S-sorry."

Riku stuttered, as Dawn let her go.

She looked at the ground, her banes covering her eyes as tears slowly leaked from her eyes.

Dawn looked at her worriedly.

"Did something happen? Are you OK?"

He asked her but got no response.

Riku bit her lip as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's none of your business!"

She yelled before running off again, leaving Dawn completely confused.

"What was that all about?"

With Daisuke

The boys were on the beach, afraid to go in the water. Not because of sharks or any other dangerous sea creatures.

Satoshi was watching them like a hawk, sending a glare to any guy that tried to get any closer to the water.

The reason?

Daisuke, in a cute, white, tube top bathing suit, a yellow ribbon tying back her red hair in a high and ponytail. Splashing each other with water, with Risa and some of the other girls.

Some of the boys were drooling at the site of Daisuke in a bikini, as they stared and watched her every movement.

"I'm going to get you, Risa! Ah Ha ha!"

"I dare you to try! Ha ha ha!"

Risa had splashed Daisuke with a splash of water, while Daisuke retaliated by splashing her back.

The boys groaned as they watched the splash fight.

Daisuke's body glistened with the droplets of water all over her body and dripping from her hair, making her look like a model from a magazine.

"Hey! DAI-CHAN!"

The boys all turned to glare at the person that had addressed their princess so familiarly.

Dawn was on the beach, with a goofy smile, waving to get his cousin's attention.

Daisuke looked toward the beach and saw him.

Dawn signaled for her to come with him, she said bye to Riku and the other girls as she walked toward dry land.

Making the boys drool more over body in motion.

Satoshi's classes created a glare, hiding his eyes before he turned away and walked away.

Dawn saw this, and stopped waving. His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he watched the Hikari until Daisuke called his name.

"Dawn. What is it?"

He went back to his cousin with a goofy smile on his face.

"Good News! Mio dropped out of the shoot."

With Satoshi

'_**Master Satoshi, what's the matter? Don't you want to see that little slut in a bikini?'**_

Krad asked form within Satoshi's mind. Krad brought up a mental pitcher of Daisuke from only a while ago.

Shielding her face form a splash sent at her by Risa. The curves of her body in perfect proportion, under her light peach skin were well toned muscle, droplets of sea water sparkled in the light, and made her skin sparkle.

Satoshi lightly blushed as he closed his eyes, trying to push that memory to the back of his mind.

However his mind and Kard were agents him as it came back.

'_**Heh heh. Just image that a little older and…'**_

Krad was saying as Satoshi got the image of an older Daisuke, more chest and more defined curves.

In this image, she laid on her stomach on a bed covered in white sheets, her long red hair flowing down her shoulders, the only part of her body that was covered was her butt, leaving the rest of her that was in a lustful pose… naked.

Satoshi's hand flew up to his nose as a gush of crimson liquid gushed out. His face flushed pink form the pornographic image.

'_Krad.'_

Satoshi growled to this other half only for an other image of an adult Daisuke, this time in skimpy black lingerie, laying on her back on soft white sheets, her arms above her head and her eyes glazed over in lust.

That caused more blood to gush from his nose.

'_**Heh heh. This is so much fun.'**_

With Daisuke

"Here. This will be Jasmine's room."

Dawn said as he opened the door to a room across from Daisuke's.

"Why is Dark in a different room?"

Daisuke asked her cousin; Dawn gave her the key and walked toward the closet, opening the door and throwing out random clothes.

"Well, the other girls need to meet her since they need to get along for the shoot. Here"

He handed Daisuke a pair of lacey lavender underwear and bra set with short blue jean shorts with a black spaghetti strapped top.

"Have Dark change into this and meet the girls in room 504 in 5 minutes."

Dawn said to her and left the room.

Daisuke sighed as she blushed, remembering how Satoshi and the other boys looked at her.

'_**Come on, Daisuke. He was checking you out like the others.'**_

Dark talk to her, Daisuke let her take over. Now Dark has in the room in a white bikini.

She shook her head and walked into the bathroom to shower off. Removing the bikini swiftly she set the water to warm before stepping in. The droplets cascading down her lightly tanned skin.

Dark lifted her head to let the warm water cascade down her neck into her supple chest, closing her eyes, she smirked.

Sorry it was so short. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review.

No more asking me to write the next chapter.

Those get annoying.

YYA4 out!


	25. Destined to be Together

**D. YYA4 Stile pt 25**

Summery: Daisuke Niwa was just a normal girl, until her 14th birthday. Her DNA activated and transformed in to the infamous phantom thief, Dark Mousy. As if that wasn't bad enough, her crush, Satoshi Hiwatari, is after Dark! SatoshixFemaleDaisuke, KradxFemaleDark.

Disclaimer: I do not own D., in any way or form. If I did there would be more romance and more mysteries.

Thank you to those who reviewed!

106 reviews!

Emiko and her models sat down as they waited for _'Jasmine'_.

While Emiko showed her annoyance as she tapped her foot on the floor. The models stayed quiet, knowing not to anger her further or it would be their careers.

Kosuke walked in with a purple haired vixen following behind him.

"Girls. I would like you to meet the new model, my niece, Jasmine Niwa."

Kosuke said introducing Jasmine.

She smiled at the other girls, who eyed her wearily.

They looked her up and down.

She had an hourglass figure, lightly tanned, flawless skin, relatively tall, at least a D cup, beautiful, soft, silk like, flat smooth stomach, layered purple hair, purple, oval shaped eyes, long black lashes, and pouty pink lips.

A defiant beauty, and a possible a threat to their carriers.

Else Where

Dawn was humming to him self as he walked into the lobby, getting off the elevator, with a big grin on his face.

Not noting the old man behind the newspaper, sitting at a small round table with an extra chair opposite of him.

"It's not a good idea, Dawn."

Dawn stopped in his tracks, the grin gone off his face as he stood still.

"You expect me to let her walk in to the hungry lion's den?"

Dawn asked in a serous tone, as he turned his head to glare at the old man.

The old man had set down the newspaper, reveling it to be Daiki, Daisuke's grandfather.

He wore a black suit with a yellow tie and maroon colored shirt.

He calmly looked at the young boy.

"I don't expect you to under stand their predicament."

Daiki said as he sighed, Dawn tuning around and pulling out the other chair to sit down.

He looked the old man in the eyes with determination.

"I want to under stand."

He said firmly to the old man, as he rested his left elbow and the rest of his lower arm on the table. Leaning towards the old man.

Daiki shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't betray her trust."

Daiki said nervously as he shook his head.

"Ahh!"

Dawn yelled as he slammed both his hands on the table, glaring at the old man. Daiki was startled and looked at the boy with regret in his eyes. As Dawn's eyes showed anger and fear.

"It's not fair."

He grumbled lowly, as he looked down at the table, this bangs hiding his eyes.

"I was supposed to be next."

He mumbled threw clenched teeth as his finger nails scratched the table, leaving shallow marks behind.

Daiki looked at the boy, closing his eyes to say his next words. unsure of Dawn's reaction to them.

"She was destined to be Dark. They were destined to be together…"

Daiki trailed off as he heard the elevator doors ding.

He looked over just as the doors opened, out stepped one of the subjects of the matter they had just been conversing about.

A blue haired boy, wearing glasses and a dark blue t-shirt with blue jeans, stepped out ove the elevator. His glasses held a glare of the light at he looked up at the old man.

"Satoshi Hikari, the keeper of the white winged angel, Krad."

Sorry, if this chapter's short.

I might not post as often as I want, since I have limited internet access, and I have a little problem with new ideas.

Hopefully, I will learn or some one would help me with setting up a poll.

Until next time,

YYA4 out!


	26. Hit on Dark and Krad Shall Appear

**D. YYA4 Stile pt 26**

Summery: Daisuke Niwa was just a normal girl, until her 14th birthday. Her DNA activated and transformed in to the infamous phantom thief, Dark Mousy. As if that wasn't bad enough, her crush, Satoshi Hiwatari, is after Dark! SatoshixFemaleDaisuke, KradxFemaleDark.

Disclaimer: I do not own D., in any way or form. If I did there would be more romance and more mysteries.

Thank you to those who reviewed!

109!

"How about this Kosuke?"

'_Jasmine'_ asked as she ran her fingers of her left hand run down threw her, wet, purple hair, which was over her left shoulder, as she gave an unforced gaze into the camera.

Some strands of her hair stayed in between her fingers as her hand stopped at her chest. Sitting on her legs in the sand where the water reseed and returned, making the sand moist and dark. Her lips slightly open as her right hand was pressed into the wet sand as she leaned forward.

Her pail skin seemed to glow in the fading light of the setting sun, while her black bikini showed so much skin, but was modest enough for her to look like a goddess.

Some of Kosuke's men drooled as they looked at this seductive woman.

"That's good. Da- Jasmine."

Kosuke said, almost saying Dark's real name out loud, he took the photo and turned to his crew, who had nose bleeds forming.

He looked for the youngest member of his men but did not see him among them.

"Alright. That's enough for to day. Tomorrow we do the group shots."

Kosuke said as his men snapped out of their fantasies of the living goddess as they started to pack up the equipment.

Dark got up and approached Kosuke.

"Hey, Uncle Kosuke."

Dark called him, it sounded weird to her as she was so used to calling him either dad, like Daisuke, or just Kosuke.

"Yes?"

"Can I say out for a while longer?"

Dark asked, as Kosuke nodded his approval with a smile.

"Sure. But be sure to get some sleep. Both of you."

He said the last bit in a whisper.

Dark nodded and under stood as she walked away to wash off the sea water.

A Few Minutes Later.

Dark walked out of the changing room, in her black bikini and a long purple wrap around her waist that reached her knees. Her hair was tied up in a low pony tail with a black ribbon. Black flip-flops on her feet

"Excuse me. Are you hurt?"

Some one had asked.

Dark turned her head to see a young man with orange shabby hair and a goatee, with brown eyes, who seemed to be in his late 20's. Wearing blue swim shorts and a white t-shirt with the words _'Surfer 4 Life'_ written in dark blue, and he wore tan flip flops.

Dark raised an eyebrow at him, and rolled her eyes. She turned her back to him and started to walk a way as soon a he started talking.

"Because you must be a fallen- What the? Hey!"

He was saying, realizing she was walking away from him. Roughly grabbing her left elbow, making her stop.

"I'm taking to you."

He said, with a hint of irritation in his voice. He narrowed his eyes at her.

She just looked broadly back at him.

"Sorry, but I already have a boyfriend."

She said, trying to pull her arm out of his grasp, only for him to grip tighter.

"Dump the fag. It looks like he hasn't touched you in a long while."

He said in a low husky voice, as he eyed Dark up and down.

Dark held back a smirk, as her lips twitched up wards.

"It's a real shame to let you go to waist."

The guy said, Dark giggled.

He looked at her and smirked. Thinking it was him, but instead it was the shadow behind him.

"Excuse me."

A deep voice, with a slight British accent had said from behind the guy.

The voice sent a cold chill down the guy's spine.

Dark smirked as she looked past the guy to the person behind him.

'_**Speak of the devil and he shall appear.'**_

Dark was thinking as the guy let go of her after seeing the person behind him.

The guy took a step away, as the color form his face drained.

He faced a tall blond man, with his hair louse, freely flowing down his back nearly to the back of his knees like a water fall of silk, wearing faded blue jeans and a blue t-shirt under an opened white collared shirt. With golden cat like eyes that were glaring hell fire at the other guy.

"W-who-who are you?"

The guy asked, trying to regain his composure as he stepped away from the blond.

Dark giggled as she wrapped her arms around the blond's left arm, and smiled at the other guy.

"This... is my boyfriend."

All the color drained from the other guy as the words registered in his mind, and his feet took him the hell out of there.

That's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it and leave a review.

How about the pick up line?

I thought it would be good since Dark's wings are black angel wings.

Till next time,

YYA4 out!


	27. Dawn's Past, Dawn's Nightmare,

**D. YYA4 Stile pt 27**

Summery: Daisuke Niwa was just a normal girl, until her 14th birthday. Her DNA activated and transformed in to the infamous phantom thief, Dark Mousy. As if that wasn't bad enough, her crush, Satoshi Hiwatari, is after Dark! SatoshixFemaleDaisuke, KradxFemaleDark.

Disclaimer: I do not own D., in any way or form. If I did there would be more romance and more mysteries.

Thank you to those who reviewed!

Dark chucked as she clutched the long haired blond's left arm, and looked up at him.

"You look sexy with your hair down, Kradie-kins."

The blond smirked as his gaze shifted to the woman on his arm.

"And you look to sexy for your own good."

He said in a low growl as he wrapped his right arm around her waist.

She let go of his left arm so he could wrap it around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, as a smirk found it's way to her lips.

"What are you going to do about it."

She asked as she gave him a playful wink.

Krad's smirk widened as he knelled down and picked her up bridle stile, with his left arm supporting her back and his left under her knees, startling her.

"You will see."

He whispered into her ear as she kept her arms around his neck. They disappeared in a whirlwind of white feathers.

Dawn

Dawn lay asleep on the bed. The sheets bundled at the end of the bed, exposing his body as he only wore a pair of black boxers.

He clenched the sheets in a tight grip as his face twisted in a look of pain.

He was having a nightmare.

Nightmare

"_Mommy?"_

_A little boy, a younger Dawn, walked into the living room of a small apartment that he lived in with his single mother._

"_Hm? What is it sweetie?"_

_A lovely woman with long red hair and brown eyes, she wore a white sweater with floral designs over her right chest, and a black dress. _

_She asked as she looked at the little boy, putting down a glass half filled with water on the table in front of her._

"_When is Daddy gonna come for us?"_

_He asked innocently._

_His mother's eyes widened as she fell back on the sofa, her eyes hidden behind her bangs._

_The little boy grew worried as she stayed like that for a good 5 minutes._

_He was about to say some thing until the phone rang._

"_Mommy?"_

_He asked her as the phone kept ringing. He tugged on her arm to get her attention but was unsuccessful. So he went to answer it himself, picking it up off the receiver._

"_Hello? Usha Residence?"_

"_**Brat! Where's your whore of a mother!"**_

_A lady demanded, it was his grandmother._

_She had always scorn and looked at him in degust._

"_She's here grandma."_

"_**When why didn't she get it herself?! Lazy good for nothing bitch, and don't you dare call me grandma again you brat!"**_

_She yelled at him as he felt tears prickle his eyes._

"_**What are you waiting for! Put her on!"**_

_Dawn jump at her command and went to his mother._

"_Mommy. Grand- wants to talk to you."_

_Dawn told his mother, but got no response._

"_Mommy?"_

_Dawn called her again, climbing up on to the couch beside her._

"_Mommy?_

_He shook her harder, but she didn't react._

_Shaking her again, she fell away from the little boy, unmoving, like a corp._

_Dawn's eyes widen as he looked into the glazed look in his mother's eyes as she lay on the floor. The little boy fell backwards, gasping in horror, shaking. He fell off the sofa and scrambled backwards towards the phone._

_Picking it up and looking away from the dead body of his mother._

"_Grandma!"_

_He yelled gently into the phone._

"_**DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU WORTHLESS CHILD!"**_

_The lady on the other line yelled._

"_Grandma! Mommy's dead! She won't move!"_

_The boy shouted in to the phone, tears straining down his pail face, he was shaking even more, he felt cold. _

"_**hump. Go riddance then."**_

_The lady said, before all that could be heard was the dial tone._

_The little boy dropped the phone in shock._

End

Dawn's eyes snapped open, as his heart started beating rapidly. His skin had gone cold as he layed awake in bed, his body and the sheets bellow him drenched in cold sweat.

His eyes wide opened in shock, gasping for air.

I hope to get many reviews for this chapter.

Dawn's past will be unveiled soon. The skeleton in the closet.

How is Dawn really, related to Daisuke?

Till next time,

YYA4 out!


	28. An Angel, but still A Man

**D. YYA4 Stile pt 28**

Summery: Daisuke Niwa was just a normal girl, until her 14th birthday. Her DNA activated and transformed in to the infamous phantom thief, Dark Mousy. As if that wasn't bad enough, her crush, Satoshi Hiwatari, is after Dark! SatoshixFemaleDaisuke, KradxFemaleDark.

Disclaimer: I do not own D., in any way or form. If I did there would be more romance and more mysteries.

Thank you to those who reviewed!

129 reviews!

Thank you!

* * *

Emiko and Kosuke's hotel room, 11:58 PM

It was a dark night, and the only light came threw the window of the hotel room that Kosuke shared with his wife as they laid under the covers.

Emiko lay asleep on her right side on the left side of the bed. Her husband, Kosuke lay on his back on the right side of the bed.

A small scuring sound was heard, waking up Kosuke, as he blinked to let his eyes adjust to the low light.

He felt something gently tug at his side of the sheets.

Propping him self up on his left arm as he sat up to look at what was tugging the sheets only to see Dawn crouched near the side of his bed with his head down.

Kosuke looked at him confused as he lifted an eyebrow, still a bit asleep.

"What is it Dawn?"

He asked, Dawn looked up, looking like an abandoned puppy in the rain as he had tears in his eyes, threatening to fall as he looked up at him.

"I had… _that,_ nightmare again."

Dawn stuttered as his hands shook.

Kosuke sighed and moved closer to Emiko. He lifted the sheet to let Dawn have a place on the bed.

"Come on."

Kosuke said as Dawn crawled in beside him.

Dawn muttered something that Kosuke barely heard before he fell back asleep.

"Thanks Dad."

With Dark and Krad

"Impressive."

Dark said as she smirked, looking around, still held in Krad's arms.

It was a small clear light blue oasis, surrounded by white sand, palm trees, and thick vegetation. The only way to get it would be from the air.

The full moon was the only light that illumined the dark, clear sky.

"I'm glad you like it."

Krad whispered in her ear as he set her down, his left arm still around her waist.

Dark turned her head to capture Krad's lips in a soft, sweet kiss. Both angels smirked after they parted, she walked forward, the arm around her waist returning to Krad's side, swinging her hips seductively as he watched.

Removing the purple wrap from around her waist, giving him a better view of her back side, and letting it fall were it pleased. She reached behind her and pulled on the single string that kept the top in place.

Reaching up to slide down the straps on her shoulders only to feel larger hands on top of her own.

"Dark."

Krad complained, growling in her ear. He was close enough for Dark to feel the rumble in his chest.

She smirked and turned her head to him over her right shoulder.

"Daiki said no clothing removal, but this is a bathing suit."

She moved her hands slowly over her shoulders and down her arms, with Krad's hands still on hers.

He took a glance at Dark's chest but quickly looked at Dark's face, a devious look on her face.

"Plus."

Dark said as she moved out on his reach going into the water, removing her long hair from the pony tail, at about waist high her hands wet under water and tugged on one of the strings to her bikini bottoms. Dunking under water to remove them before turning around.

There, Krad stood rooted to the same spot she had left him. Looking like he was having an inner struggle.

"There's nothing wrong with taking a little skinny dip in the moonlight."

Dark said as she kept every thing above her shoulders visible.

Krad may look like an angel but he is still a man. A man, with a naked and willing attractive woman in front of him.

He frowned, sighing then shaking his head.

Dark smirked, as she knew how to lure him in.

"Don't tell me the little bluenet has never had a wet dream about Dai-chan."

Krad stiffened his eyes going wide as he looked at the naked woman, giving Dark her answer.

She giggled, crossing her arms over her chest, standing in the waist deep water. She could see Krad having a harder time with his resolve at seeing her barely concealed twin mounds.

"Lets give them a wet dream tonight."

Dark said as she uncrossed her arms, reviling her bare breasts, crumbling Krad's resolve right then and there as he striped and joined her in the oasis.

* * *

Ha! How do you like them apples! Heh heh. Apples. Where's Ryuk?

Sorry, Random Death Note moment.

The next chapter might be a Lemon

Please PM me if you want the lemon, which will be a chapter in itself, or skip it.

Truthfully, I will possibly skip it.

Also, I have an idea for a Code Geass story that I can't write because I don't know the anime/manga that well. If anyone is interested, I can PM you the main idea of the story.

Till next time!

YYA4 out!


	29. What's Going On?

**D. YYA4 Stile pt 29**

Summery: Daisuke Niwa was just a normal girl, until her 14th birthday. Her DNA activated and transformed in to the infamous phantom thief, Dark Mousy. As if that wasn't bad enough, her crush, Satoshi Hiwatari, is after Dark! SatoshixFemaleDaisuke, KradxFemaleDark.

Disclaimer: I do not own D., in any way or form. If I did there would be more romance and more mysteries.

Thank you to those who reviewed!

133 Reviews!

Moring

We come upon a filmier scene as the sun was shining threw the window of a hotel room. It contained only a dark red dresser, night stand, a TV, clock and a lamp that rested on the night stand.

As well as a single bed that seemed to have more then one occupant.

Two teenagers, one male, one female, lay under the sheets. The male had short blue hair and held the sleeping female, with silky long crimson hair that feathered out down her back to her waist, to his bare chest as she rested on top of him.

She seemed to be sleeping in only a dark blue t-shirt, her head using his chest as her pillow, her right hand over his heart as they slept.

The clock on the night stand showed that it was 10:20 AM.

The red head sniggled into the bluenet's chest comfortably, before her eye lashes fluttered open.

Lifting her head up off the boy's chest she looked at the clock, her eyes shot open as she sat up from bed quickly. Falling back onto the bed, back on top of the boy, after feeling an unknown pain rush up her spine.

With Dawn

He yawn as he walked down the hall, to get his cousin up for a photo shoot that had started two hours ago.

Kosuke got worried that something might be wrong, sending him to get her.

Dawn walked to her room in a pair of dark blue swim trunks and a white short sleeved hoodie.

'_**Hey, Dawn?'**_

Wiz, the little bunny like pet of the Niwa's asked the boy as he lay on his left shoulder.

'_Yeah?'_

He responded threw the mental link to the strange creature.

'_**How much DO you know about The Hikaris and The Niwas?'**_

The little bunny like creature asked.

Dawn thought about it as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

'_Well, I know about Dark and Krad. They can only posses one member of their family. With the Niwas it's Dark, once they reach the age of 14, but with the Hikaris with Krad...'_

Dawn looked worried as he thought of the next disturbing bit of information.

'_Can take over at anytime after his host reaches the age of 5.'_

He thought as he narrowed his eyes at nothing, thinking of the other information he knew.

"_**Ah huh."**_

Wiz nodded his head as he waited for Dawn to answer.

'_Dark and the Niwas steal and seal the living artworks of the Hikaris' to prevent disasters. Not to mention Krad wants to kill Dark and the Niwas to stop us. That's all I know.'_

Dawn thought with a frown.

_**KYUU**_

The Wiz equivalent to a sigh

'_**There's more to it then that Dawn. Plus, Krad doesn't really want to kill Dark.'**_

Wiz informed the boy who stopped in his tracks.

"WHAT!?"

Dawn yelled out loud but slapped his right hand over his mouth quickly.

"Dawn?"

He heard a voice call his name.

Turing around he expected to see his cousin but instead saw a girl with big brown eyes and long brown hair that reached her waist.

She wore a cute purple sundress and dark blue short shorts with whit flip flops.

He blinked in confusion.

'_I've seen her before. But where?'_

He was thinking before she walked/stormed up to him, an angry look on her face.

Else where

"Hey have you guy's seen Satoshi?"

A brown haired boy asked Takeshi, who was talking to black haired boy in the hall.

"No. We haven't seen him since yesterday at the beach."

Takeshi looked at the black haired boy, while the brown haired boy looked worried.

"Huh?"

"Do you think he's with Princess Daisuke?"

The brown haired boy asked and the other boy nodded.

"Eh. Probably."

"Wait."

Takeshi said getting the two boy's attention.

"You don't think that they…"

He trailed off as the boy's eyes widen and their face drained of color.

"NO!"

They cried out and grabbed Takeshi.

"What if…"

The black haired boy started to say.

"What if…"

The brown haired boy said with the other guy.

"_**They slept together."**_

Both boys said at the same time, Takeshi sweat dropped.

A sudden noise caught their attention.

Turning around they noticed Satoshi come out of a room, looking like he just woke up. Some of his hair sticking out at different angles, his clothes, a white t-shirt and blue jeans wrinkled, and his glasses were missing.

They knew it wasn't his room, because Takeshi had not seen him come in last night and the other bed was untouched since he was Satoshi's roommate.

Just as they wondered whom room it was. They all gasped as the object of their affection, Daisuke, emerged seconds later.

Her hair brushed and in a cute little white skirt and a blue hoodie that seemed to be a bit big on her, as well as a pair of black strap sandals. Her face was glowing a bright red so noticeable, that the boy's could clearly see it from their distance.

Not noticing them she walked down the hall the same way that Satoshi had gone.

The boys stood frozen in shock and disbelief.

Dawn

"Ow!"

Dawn complained as he held his stinging left cheek. Looking annoyed as he rode the elevator to his 'sister's' room. Daisuke was not in her room so Dawn assumed that Dark was the one in control when she had fallen asleep.

"Why does it seem like all girls hate me for no reason at all?"

He asked as Wiz was still on his shoulder.

'_**I have no idea.'**_

Dawn sighed as the elevator reached his floor, the reflective golden doors slid open, reveling Satoshi on the other side.

Both boys' eyes widen as they saw each other, just staring at each other in surprise.

Silence and tension filled the atmosphere around them.

Dawn, being first to recover, narrowed his eyes in hate at the younger boy.

The doors started to close, as Dawn slipped out of the elevator. Grabbing Satoshi by his shirt and ramming him into the wall behind him. Pinning him to the wall a few inches off the ground, Satoshi got the wind knocked out of him once his back hit the wall.

Dawn maintained a glare into Satoshi's unhidden eyes.

"What are you doing here, _**Hikari**_?"

Dawn growled at him, anger and hate clear in his voice.

If I get 150 reviews after the next chapter I will set up a poll to find out how many would like to see a sequel to this story. I will end this in a few more chapters so please vote.

The next chapter will either be the Father's Day Special or the 30th chapter.

I posted a poll about Dawn. I don't think I will explain his past in this story.

Just to keep people guessing, I will reveal something about the story to the person who gives me the 140th review for this story.

Trust me. It's OMFG worthy.

It will be made public once I get my 150 reviews, but please make them mean something instead of asking for updates or just randomness.

Tell me what you think about this story.

YYA4 out!


	30. Ooooooohhhhhhhh

**D. YYA4's Way, Chapter 30**

Summery: Daisuke Niwa was just a normal girl, until her 14th birthday. Her DNA activated and transformed in to the infamous phantom thief, Dark Mousy. As if that wasn't bad enough, her crush, Satoshi Hiwatari, is after Dark! SatoshixFemaleDaisuke, KradxFemaleDark.

Disclaimer: I do not own D., in any way or form. If I did there would be more romance and more mysteries.

I'm back!

I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update this story but things happened. I had a bit of trouble coming up with this chapter.

This story will be ending soon, there might be more or less chapters but it will passably end at chapter 35, with or with out an epilog I'm not sure.

Count down to # of chapters left: 5

Now here is chapter 30, please enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

Dawn held Satoshi up by his shirt as he pushed the younger boy to the wall.

He glared at the bluenet as he thought of the many things he could have done to his little cousin during his time **_alone_** with her.

The male Niwa clenched his teeth and his hands to form fists.

Satoshi just looked away from the older boy, his messy hair taking the place of his glasses and hid his eyes.

"What are you doing here **_Hikari_**?"

Dawn growled from his clenched teeth. Satoshi didn't respond, making the older boy pull back his fist.

"Tell me!"

He pulled his arm back, ready to come forward and strike the bluenet, who still did not respond.

"Tell me **_NOW_**!"

Dawn's fist move forward and struck the side of Satoshi's head, sending him 4 feet away from the enraged Niwa male.

Satoshi landed on his side, he slowly propped himself up on his elbows slowly.

"Ah! Satoshi!"

Daisuke came around the corner and knelled down next to Satoshi, his glasses in her right hand.

"Satoshi are you alright?"

She asked him, concerned and a worried look on her face. Tears prepared to fall from her lashes as she knelled down beside the bluenet.

Dawn calmed him self down in her presence, she didn't need to see him angry.

_'It's all the **Hikari's**_ _fault.'_

Dawn was thinking as Daisuke handed Satoshi his glasses he had left behind. The male Niwa made a low growl as he took it as evidence that he was with her.

The red head helped the bluenet stand back up by holding his upper left arm and pulling him gently up. However, Dawn noticed that when Daisuke tried to stand up she seemed to wince in pain.

He narrowed his eyes at the Hikari boy as he reached for his glasses, only for the red head to pull them away from his reach.

Satoshi looked at her confused and she just blushed and looked away at the ground.

"You don't need them, and you look better with out them. So…"

Daisuke glanced back at him for a fraction of a second before looking away, glowing a darker shade or red.

"Satoshi, could you not wear them?"

Daisuke looked at Satoshi in the eye, still blushing and with big cute puppy dog eyes.

"At least until the trip is over."

Satoshi looked at her; Dawn couldn't tell what he was thinking with his back to him.

"Alright."

Came the bluenet's replay, making Daisuke smile as she handed him his unneeded glasses.

The elevator binged, the doors opened, Satoshi tuned away form the red head and walked past Dawn, whom gave him a glare as he pasted.

Dawn could see the younger boy's unfocused eyes and a nearly unnoticeable brush of pink on his cheeks. The doors closed behind him and the elevator went down to were the boys where supposed to be.

_'What is he up to?'_

The male Niwa wondered as he glared at the closed elevator doors, until he heard a pained moan from his cousin.

"Ugh."

He turned around to see her on the floor Dawn looked down at his little cousin.

"Hey... Dai-chan… are you ok?"

Dawn asked worriedly but Daisuke smiled reassuringly up at him.

"I'm fine. It's just a little pain."

Dawn kneeled down next to her and looked her over for any visible bruises or blood.

"Where does it hurt?"

He asked concerned as he looked at her face that winced in pain.

"My lower stomach."

Daisuke said before wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Dawn's eyes widen as he shot up striate at the implication.

"I knew it!"

He yelled as he pointed at his cousin accusingly, Daisuke looked up at him confused.

"That **_Hikari_** did this to you!"

Dawn yelled as his anger started to rise.

"Ah? Dawn?"

Daisuke called to him, but he started to go into a rant.

"That low life! Taking advantage of a young girl's feelings!"

Daisuke's blush painted her cheeks as she understood what her cousin was thinking, trying to get his attention to correct him.

"Um? Dawn?"

"He used you and threw you out like trash!"

Dawn's fist hit the nearest wall, making a few cracks from the impact.

"Dawn."

"He's a demon! He doesn't deserve to even be acknowledged by a sweet little angel like you Dai-chan!"

Dawn shouted as he pulled at his hair messing it up.

"Dawn!"

Daisuke yelled at her cousin, blush darkened on her cheeks.

"Huh?"

He stopped his rant and turned his attention to her

"He didn't do anything to me."

"He didn't?"

He looked down at her as she nods her head, hoping that he wouldn't ask for the reason.

"Then it was Kr-"

"No."

He was about to say before she cut him off.

"Huh? Then what is it?"

Dawn looked confusingly at the red head. Daisuke's blush deepened as she closed her eyes to summon the courage to say what was hurting her out loud.

"I'm on my cycle."

"Oh."

Dawn said blankly before his mind registered what it meant, his eyes widen and a light blush appeared on his cheeks as he took a step back in surprise.

"Oooooooh!"

_'So that's why she was in pain. S-sh-she's bleeding. Ha ha ha'_

He thought with a nervous laugh, he was afraid of blood, so his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted.

* * *

I hope a lot of you liked this chapter.

Please review and tell me what you think.

I started school 3 weeks ago, my Senor year!

I have about 5 duel credit cores, 4 clubs in the afternoon and Rifle team in the mornings. So I'm going to be very busy this year getting ready for college too.

YYA4 out!


	31. DNAngel Notice

**D. Notice**

Sorry this isn't a chapter, but I would like to make a few notes.

First off, no one wants to know about Dawn because they don't like him. There's a reason he's like that.

I'll just tell you about Dawn's past here so you can get a better understanding of _**WHY**_ he's like that.

His mother died in front of him and his grandmother hates him. He has a father but he wasn't with him for the early years of Dawn's life. He's had a bad childhood and Daisuke is very important to him, he doesn't want anything bad to happen to her.

Like in the last chapter for example, Dawn is afraid of blood because his mother had to work 3 jobs for money. One of her jobs was as a cleaning lady, as well as a corner store clerk, but the one that in packed Dawn the most was her 3rd job. She was a prostitute, having sex for money and her costumers liked blood and Dawn saw this a happen few times so it scared him.

I need 5 more reviews to post the next chapter of the story; it has something that I have kept secret for a while. the rest of the secrets will come in the next chapters.

Second, is that Dawn knows about Dark, but it's _**WHY**_ he knows about Dark. It's because he was training to become Dark, since he's a blood related Niwa and older then Daisuke. They trained Daisuke just in case she became Dark, which she most likely was.

Third, is that Dawn has special powers. He can understand and talk to Wiz, which he sometimes hates because it makes him look stupid. That was where he thought he was why he thought he was going to be Dark but he was terrified that Daisuke would be Dark.

Something I just realized is that this story has been going on for over 3 years!

I would like to thank those who have been reading this for that long.

I already have the out lines for chapters 31-35; they will most likely be a lot longer than the other chapters

Feel free to give me any suggestions or to ask me a question.

Oh, Hey! That rhymed!

YYA4 out!


	32. Towa no Shirube

**Chapter 31**

Count down to # of chapters left: 4

Thank you xXChubbyGirlXx for your review!

* * *

**Chapter 31**

___**Towa no Shirube**_

_Tonight at 9:00, I will steal the 'Towa no Shirube'. _

_The Guide to Eternity. _

_Dark_

Daisuke read the notice that Dawn had shown her after he woke up.

They were in her room as Dawn sat in a chair holding his head, trying to make it stop spinning. She looked up at her cousin in worry as he nodded his head once before his head started to spin again.

"Yeah. Auntie Emiko wants you to steal it tonight since you missed the shoot this morning. Agh!"

Dawn laid his head on the table in front of him as he tried not to think of blood.

'_It's ok. It's only natural. It's what happens to all women in their life times.'_

He carefully breathed in and out.

'_It's all a part of woman hood. It's a good thing that helps to make babies. Daisuke's on it, that means she's not pregnant with a '__**HIKARI**__'.'_

He was thinking but his jaw clenched as he thought of the bluenet and his family.

Daisuke looked at a photograph her father had taken of the _'Towa no Shirube'_.

It looked to be a white seagull with its wings stretched out on its sides, looking out to sea. She frowned as she looked at the artwork. It was all beaten up from enduring the weather conditions of the island for so many years on top a light house that was never used anymore. Its color seemed to be covered up by the moss that seemed to grow on it's underside from rain and mist.

Her father had the best equipment that got every detail as clear as if you were looking at it yourself and not some pitcher.

"Poor thing. All beat up, alone, and neglected like this."

Daisuke said out loud as she handed the notice to Wiz, who was on the table.

The little bunny took the card in his mouth and hopped to the open window, flying with his big ears like Dumbo to deliver the notice.

"Agh. Why send out a notice in the first place?"

Dawn asked, his little cousin.

"Any one can just go there and take it in broad daylight. I don't think anyone would even notice it's even missing"

Dawn said sadly as the though of it depressed him a little. Daisuke frowned at the thought as well.

To be abandoned and unwanted was a cruel thing to do to some thing so beautiful.

"It legally belongs to the owner of the hotel, so we have to."

Daisuke smiled at Dawn that looked at her with his head still on the table.

"Besides, we'll take much better care of it at home."

Daisuke told him before she felt a shiver go up her spine. She shook and wrapped her arms around her self.

Else where, a few hours later

The last Hikari stopped in his tracks as he saw his adoptive father in the halls of the hotel.

"Hello, Son."

Mr. Hiwatari greeted the young man with a cold fake smile. The man was in a blue suit and yellow tie, glasses caught a glare of light, hiding his eyes.

Satoshi said nothing as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the man. He was not wearing his glasses as Daisuke had requested.

"What are you doing here?"

He snapped out coldly to the man, whom simply pulled out a filmier card and handed it to the young Hikari.

Satoshi took it slowly and read the card. It was Dark's Warning Notice, that she was going to steal the _'Towa no Shirube'._

"Dark is going to be stealing tonight, and I want to make sure that she gets captured _tonight_."

Mr. Hiwatari said, straining on the word, tonight.

"I'll also be there to help you. Since you've been having so much trouble with her so far, even with your little _test_ subject."

He said coldly, Satoshi's head snapped up from the notice. His eyes wide in surprise and then narrowed in suspicion. His father frowned as one of his eyes was seen looking at the bluenet dead on.

"I told you not to get close to that _**NIWA**_. She is only using you for her own family's gain."

Satoshi hoped that he was referring to the personal escort he was to her after that incident with the press at school. Even then he knew that his father was wrong, she wasn't using him.

Mr. Hiwatari then noticed that his son was not wearing his glasses at the moment.

"Where are your glasses? You should be wearing them."

That Night

Dark had transformed Wiz into her wings as she flew threw the darkest night. The night of a new moon.

She was wearing one of Emiko's _'Dark'_ designs that she made just for Dark. Just incase anyone notice that Dark wore Emiko originals every time she stole. Emiko and the Niwa's would not be questioned.

It was a white blouse with a short black tie that ended at her breasts, the sleeves were rolled back just under her elbows, and it fit her like skin. The skirt was black going down to her knees, slits on the side of the skirt stopped at the middle of her thighs, the rest was held together by dark purple laces. Of course she wore black leggings and a pair of black boots to complete it.

As Dark came into view of the lighthouse, she noticed someone looking up at the _'Towa no Shirube' _back facing her.

'_Just Satoshi? I thought the owner would have at least a few guards.'_

Daisuke said worriedly with a happy under tone from within Dark's mind, making the thief smirk, but her eyes showed worry as she came closer to the light house.

'_**It's not just Satoshi, Daisuke. It's Krad too.'**_

Dark frowned, Daisuke was a little confused. She had meet Krad before; he seemed like a gentleman, he had even protected her from that Rape Killer and laid her on her bed at home a few months ago.

She was sure he wasn't that bad. Only…

'_Dark? What is Krad to you?'_

Daisuke asked but Dark and landed on one of the posts of the railing on top the lighthouse.

'_**Later Daisuke.'**_

Daek smirked as she looked down at the bluenet who turned to face her, the smirk was wiped from her face and replaced with a frown.

"Satoshi?"

The thief called the boy's name uncertainly; the boy's eyes were hidden by a glare that was not from normal means.

He looked at her with a smirk, the glare gone as she looked into his blue eyes.

"Dark. I won't let you get away this time."

Dark landed on the floor and was level with the blunett as she smirked at his statement.

"You are the only thing I want, Dark."

Dark's hair stood on end like a cat drenched in water, shaken with shock as was her tamer, who also felt a little jealous.

"I'm not the one who needs to hear that from you."

The thief pulled out a black feather and winked at the boy.

"Try again in the morning with Daisuke this time."

She turned her back to him.

"Dark."

Satoshi called her name but the thief ignored him as she looked at the statue on top the light house. She could have sworn it was watching every thing.

Behind her, Satoshi had pulled out a small circler minor decorated with black feathers around it's edges, and reflected it at Dark, capturing her image.

"You can't escape Dark."

Dark suddenly felt something pull on her, but only Satoshi was near her.

'_**That means…'**_

Dark turned to face the bluenet, shocked as wind surrounded her and started to pull her towards the mirror.

"Dark…"

Satoshi called the thief, as the mirror glowed with a golden light as a whirlwind captured the dark angel. He looked her in the eyes seeing Dark's eyes shift from purple to red, then back to purple again.

"You of all people that the ancient works of art all have magical properties. That's why you steal them. To seal away their power."

'_Dark! What's happing?'_

Daisuke asked her other half, but Dark was struggling with the whirlwind, her eyes were changing color rapidly.

'_**Daisuke!!! Stay back!'**_

Within their mind Daisuke could see Dark struggling, without thinking the red head had reached into the vortex and grabbed Dark's left arm with both hands. Attempting to pull her out with what little strength she had.

'_**Let go of me or you'll be sucked in too!'**_

Dark yelled, looking worriedly at the girl. Daisuke looked at her with pledging sad eyes; she was scared to be alone, to be without Dark.

'_Dark!'_

Dark bit her lip, before smiling encouragingly to the girl as she started to disappear into the small mirror

'_**Don't worry. I can survive in here for awhile.'**_

She said gently to the girl, as a mother would console a child after waking up from a nightmare.

'_Dark.'_

Daisuke let go as the rest of the thief was sealed within the mirror.

"This is the end for you Dark!"

Was the last thing Dark heard before being sealed.

Outside Daisuke's mind, her eyes had remained red, as they slowly closed. She felt to her knees slowly as the wind seemed to cushion her fall as the rest of her body was gently rested on the floor.

Satoshi had managed to get the black whirlwind into the mirror, but not without getting a shallow gash on his right arm from it.

He griped the gash as soon as it was gone, just glancing at it to make sure it didn't need to be attended to at that moment as he huffed in exhaustion, dropping the mirror.

He stood on his feet and looked over at the red head laying only a foot away from him, struggling. He moved closer to her, knelling once he was close enough to her.

"Daisuke."

"I'm sorry."

He said her name softly, almost lovingly, stretching his injured arm out to touch the girl but pulled it away like he had been electrocuted.

"Sa… to…"

Daisuke sighed in her sleep, making Satoshi's eyes widen in shock and disbelief. He watched her lips as she spoke.

"Satoshi…"

To see his name come from her soft, pink lips made his heart skip a beat and then feel great pain from his back, as if something was ripping at him from the inside.

'_No! Why it is happing?'_

He held his chest, his blood was becoming hot like lava.

'_Please! Not now!'_

Closing his eyes, he saw the red head once more, lying on the floor.

'_I can't…'_

He fought to suppress the pain, but it pulsated threw out his body.

'_I crushed my emotions so nothing would be precious to me.'_

Images of Daisuke's face flooded his mind all at once; his heart was beating rapidly with each image, making white feathered wings burst from his back.

'_Feathers?'_

Daisuke thought as she slowly awakened.

'_The sound of wings... ? Dark?'_

The young Niwa girl opened her eyes slowly opened to see immaculate white wings. Slowly getting up, the man with the white wings and long flowing blond hair turned to her.

Daisuke looked confusingly at him as he looked down at her with cold golden cat eyes. As if she was a weak little mouse cornered by a big strong cat.

"Hello… Are you alright?"

He asked her, not a real ounce of concern in his voice, as the red head stared at him in disbelief.

"Krad?"

Daisuke whispered his name, making Krad smirk dangerously, he held out his had to help her up. Hesitantly, she grasped his offered hand and he pulled her gently to her legs. Daisuke thought he could be trusted but she felt that something was wrong; even if she wanted to run from him her legs were routed to the ground.

"KRRRR!!!"

Wiz roared, his fur standing on end as his cute little bunny appearance looked more like a rabid wolf before leaping out to attack Kard.

Seeing it coming the blond just smacked the little bunny, sending it over the safety railing.

"KYAAOOO!!!"

Daisuke gasped, not only at Wiz attacking some one, but Krad smacking her little pet over a 20 foot drop into the ocean.

"WIZ!"

Daisuke ran for her pet, trying to grab him but she was stopped by the railing, as Wiz was knocked a few feet from on top the light house.

"Wiz!"

Tears started to form in the girl's eyes before Krad spoke.

"Nasty little beast."

Daisuke was shocked at his coldness as she turned to him for an answer.

"Why did you do that to him, Krad?"

She asked but her lower back was pressed agents the safety railing while the rest was over and past it as Krad held her slender neck in one of his hands, slowly closing off her supply of air.

"K-kr-krad!?"

She struggled to say his name. He showed no emotion as he slowly strangled her.

"Save your concern for your self, _**NIWA**_. Since you are about to die."

* * *

Look out for how many times I mention lighthouse in the story. The first one to tell me in a review get's to know how it will end. No PM ancwers.

Has anyone noticed how Hiwatari is spelled?

It's spelled H-I-W-A-T-A-R-I, or Hi Watari.

You know, L's caretaker's code name is Watari and if you say hi it's 'Hi, Watari!'.

Oh! Another thing Hiwa is almost like Niwa! Only with an H instead of an N. that's the way I learned and remember how to spell Hiwatari and I use that to help me spell Watari! Isn't that interesting! Well I thought it was. Random Death Note moment.

How was that chapter? 8 pages long! I didn't know how long the next one will take but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	33. I Don’t Want to Hurt You

**Chapter 32**

_**I Don't Want to Hurt You**_

"Why are you..."

Daisuke crooked out from Krad's grip around her neck. She grabbed his wrist in a pitiful attempt to get him to let go of her.

"Doing this?"

She dug her nails hesitantly into his skin, barley leaving marks with her nails.

"You want to know?"

Krad narrowed his eyes at the girl, tightening his grip around her neck. Daisuke made a noise between a squeak and a scream as she started to feel dizzy.

"You are a threat to me. Only you…"

Daisuke started to see black at the edge of her vision. Krad tightened his grip, crushing her wind pipe cutting off all air. Daisuke could see something behind Krad but she couldn't focus on it.

"Stand in my way."

'_Dark.'_

Daisuke cried out in her mind when Krad was cut by some black wind that had escaped the mirror making Krad let go of Daisuke in the process.

"Agh! What the!?"

Krad turned around to the mirror, seeing the black wind retreat back into the mirror.

'_**How? From within the mirror!'**_

Daisuke coughed, her lungs regaining air.

'_**Krad!'**_

Kard's eyes widen as her heard Dark's voice

'_**Don't you dare hurt her!'**_

Daisuke glanced at the mirror then at Krad before moving quickly around him to grab the mirror. Snatching it up quickly, without thinking enough, she flipped over the rail, clutching the mirror to her heart.

Krad watched stunned, as Daisuke fell closer to the roaring waves of the night ocean.

"WIZ!"

Daisuke called her little pet, but he didn't come. Krad stood on the railing, watching the young girl fall.

"I guess The Niwa blood line is still very much alive."

Krad smirked as he watched the red head get closer to the ocean, Satoshi watched in horror at what was happing.

"Opposites always conflict, but they also attract. It's the same for me and you."

Satoshi was trying to take control; Krad could feel him struggling to taking over.

"Who will you chose Satoshi? The Niwa? Or yourself?"

Krad asked smugly, as Satoshi still struggled to take control of his body.

'_**If you want to live. You will just accept me. Now… Decide!'**_

'_No! '_

The white wings stretched as Krad dived down after the red head.

'_You're wrong!'_

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

Daisuke screamed as Krad struck her with lightning, cutting her skin in several places.

He flapped his wings just a few feet from the water, readying another attack of wind, sending it at the young Niwa.

Daisuke tried to stay awake as she started to feel light headed it didn't help as her back slammed hard into the water, creating a massive splash.

'_Dark...'_

Daisuke was thinking as she squeezed the mirror closer to her heart.

'_I have to help her!'_

_She thought as she tried to stay awake, the freezing water prickling at her skin like needles._

'_No one else can help... it's just me...'_

Something moved in the water towards her.

'_I have to…'_

Daisuke looked to see Wiz slowly coming to her under water.

'_I have to do this!'_

The mirror glowed in her hands, like a beacon, Wiz went straight to her and lifted her out of the water.

Krad hovered a foot above the water, watching the place where the red head had splashed into the water with a frown. Only to hear something brake the water's surface behind him. He looked over his shoulder, and his eyes widen with surprise at the sight of black angel wings.

"Tell me..."

She gasped for breath as her red hair and her clothes stuck to her body. Her red hair hanging in front of her eyes. Looking like an angel that had just fallen from heaven as her blood drip from her left arm as she held it out at the white angle.

"How do I..."

She gasped, her soaked wings flapping, keeping her in the air. Drops of water dripping from her hair and clothes.

" Get Dark out of the Mirror…"

She looked sternly at him, her eyes seeming to glow a brighter red, like magic.

"Satoshi?"

Her eyes soften as she called his name.

"Please... Satoshi ."

Krad couldn't help but smirk at the little angel, trying to get through to his tamer.

"If you can hear me..."

She asked pleadingly.

"Heh. I think our next meeting will be very... interesting."

Turing around in midair to face her, his right hand crackling with magic.

"Farewell... Daisuke Niwa."

He struck out at her with lighting, knocking the mirror out of her hand.

'_DARK!'_

Daisuke screamed in her mind as her voice was lost to her. She saw the mirror disappear beneath the waves.

On the beach

Riku ran down the beach, she had woken up and caught a glance of wings coming from the lighthouse. Without really thinking she ran out, she had to know if it was Dark. She saw her black wings land on the beach. Where she saw red hair instead of purple.

"Dark?"

Riku called to the girl, but as the red head turned around, hands came over her eyes and mouth. Daisuke turned around and saw Riku dressed in her purple panda pajamas. Her eyes and mouth being covered by her cousin, dressed in black pants, boots, and long sleeved shirt.

"Da-"

"Shhh!"

Dawn shushed her, trying to hold on to a struggling Riku. The brunet opened her mouth and chomped down hard on the hand over her mouth.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HA HA HA OWCH!"

Dawn pulled away from Riku after she bit him waving his hand around.

She could see who it was that was on the beach.

"Daisuke?"

Riku asked, shocked as she recognized the red head. The girl smiled nervously, the light headedness coming back to her.

"H-hi Riku."

Daisuke weakly greeted her friend weakly, Riku was stunned with disbelief.

"You're... Dark?"

Daisuke didn't respond as she couldn't stand up any more, the last of her energy gone. Dawn ran forward and caught her before she hit the sand. Just noticing that her clothes were ripped and stained with blood that was coming from fresh, still bleeding wounds.

'_B-B-BLOOD?!'_

Dawn's eyes widen and he fell backwards. The color drained from his face.

"Dawn!"

Riku called out to him concerned as he and Daisuke fell into the sand. She managed to roll Dawn over so he wasn't inhaling sand. She was worried for both of them, but she couldn't carry both of them by herself. Lifting Dawn, in an attempt to wake him up, she noticed he was as light as Daisuke if not lighter.

'_Is he ok?'_

Riku questioned as she looked at his face. She blushed as she saw how his hair gently brushed into his eyes, and how mature he looked as he was relaxed.

Some one came from behind Riku silently. She turned around as soon as she paid attention to the shifting sand, tense but relaxed as soon a she saw who it was.

Morning

Daisuke lay on the bed, asleep as two people conversed quietly.

"So Daisuke can transform into Dark when she has romantic feelings for Satoshi?"

Riku asked, now dressed in a maroon t-shirt and faded blue jeans.

Dawn nodded, wishing that he had listened to his father and took The Niwa Dream Potion© with him incase he needed to erase someone's memory.

'_She's Dai's friend. It's ok... isn't it?'_

Dawn smiled happily that his little sister, half sister, was alright but that got a question in his head as he looked at his sister's bandaged wounds.

"Hey, Riku."

The normal girl looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

He got up and went over to Daisuke's side, examining the bandages closer, the ones under her pink summer dress that she was wearing now, were a bit louse and sloppy. While the one on her left arm was still in place. As if Riku was not the one that treated his little sister.

"Did you bandage up Dai-chan? Some of the bandages are sloppy."

Riku pouted out her cheeks and glared at him before looking away.

"I kind of helped, but it was mostly Satoshi who wrapped her wounds."

Dawn froze and looked at her, his neck snapping at the quick movement.

"Ow! What?!"

He yelled and Ruki explained.

"You fainted. I couldn't carry both YOU and Daisuke. So Satoshi came along and carried Daisuke."

Dawn looked panicked and shocked.

"What! Why didn't you carry her?"

He yelled at her, flailing his arms in panic, Riku glared at him.

"She's too heavy for me to lift by myself and you kept on taking a swing at him."

"Did I hit him?"

Dawn asked, hoping he did at least get a punch or two at the Hikari. Riku answered him flatly.

"No. You were lighter then Daisuke so I carried you but..."

He blinked and with his eyes, asked her no to ask about his weight.

"How?"

Riku asked any way, and Dawn sighed, looking down sadly, blush creeping across his cheeks.

'_Should I tell her? She's Dai-chan's friend... and...'_

He took a glance at her before looking away before she could notice.

'_I want to trust some one...'_

He thought before Daisuke shifted on her bed with a low moan.

Dawn and Riku looked over and saw Daisuke's eyes slowly flutter open softly.

The first thing Daisuke saw was the faces of her cousin and friend.

"Ah? Dawn? Riku?"

Daisuke said quietly, Dawn and Riku barely caught it.

"Hey, Dai-chan! How ya feeling?"

Dawn asked, worriedly. Daisuke blinked, trying to take in her surroundings also sitting up with the help of her brother.

She held her head as she felt like the room was spinning.

"Augh. My whole body hurts and my head is pounding."

She told them closing her eyes, trying to put together what had happened last night.

"Huh! Where's Wiz?!"

Daisuke asked in a panic. Dawn froze as the sudden realization of their missing little white pet rabbit.

Later, Outside

"Wiz! Wiz!"

Daisuke called for him, but he didn't come.

She was still in the pink summer dress that reached her knees as she wore a pair of pink flip-flops as her red hair flowed freely down her back to stop at her waist. She looked around worriedly before she saw some movement in the bushes to her left.

"Wiz?"

"Kyuu!"

The little white rabbit jumped out of the bush and on to Daisuke's left shoulder, relived to be back with his owner.

"Wiz. Are you ok? You didn't get hurt too bad did you?"

She asked her little bunny, when he suddenly hopped to the ground at her feet.

"Huh? Wiz?"

She called to him as he scampered away, seeing some one from the corner of her eye. Daisuke turned to face the person.

Daisuke blushed as she laid eyes on him, Satoshi without his glasses wearing a red long shirt with the sleeves pushed back to his elbows; it was clearly far too big on him, a pair of faded blue jeans and black sneakers on his feet.

"Oh! S-sa-satoshi."

Daisuke statured cutely.

Satoshi looked so handsome with out his glasses. While he studied her, his gaze making her blush harder and squirm.

The wind gently blew their hair, making them forget every thing else around them but each other.

With Dawn and Riku

"Wiz!"

Dawn called out for the little ball of fluff, Riku helping him look as she interrogated him further.

"Tell me..."

Dawn stopped as Riku was talking to him.

"Why do you seem to hate Satoshi when it's the Hikari's that are your enemys?"

Dawn growled as he thought of the bulenet. He wore his red t-shirt and black baggy shorts with black sandals.

"Because he is a _**HIKARI**_. He just changed his last name, but he's still our enemy."

Riku thought it over before they continued to look for Wiz.

'_It's almost like Romeo & Juliet. Two lovers on opposite sides of a family feud.'_

Riku looked worried

'_I just hope they live to be happly ever after.'_

Back to Satoshi and Daisuke

Daisuke sat on a bench by the sea, next to Satoshi, as she nearly clasped from her wonds from last night. Satoshi had taken her to the bench to rest for awhile and have been sitting in peaceful silence.

Daisuke was blushing as Satoshi sat only a few inches away from her, but it was like a barrier was between them that they were afraid to cross, even if they only exchanged words.

"The Light House."

Satoshi finally said, breaking the silence between them.

Daisuke looked over at him confused.

"If you want to find Dark. The _**'Towa no Shirube'**_ might be able to help you."

"Really!?"

Daisuke asked, surprised. She moved closer to Satoshi, who looked at her, their faces only a few inches apart.

"Yes."

Satoshi said, almost mindlessly as he felt Daisuke's breath on his lips. He could feel his heart beat staidly increase.

Daisuke blushed but closed her eyes and moved closer to him, giving him a peck on the lips.

Satoshi froze as he felt his heart stop for that moment. The moment when he felt her soft pink lips and tasted her warm strawberry lips.

She smiled, the blush an even deeper shade of red. Surprised by her very daring move. Satoshi was still as he gazed at nothing.

"Ah! Thank you so much Satoshi."

She stood up; at first a little unbalanced but stood up on her own two feet.

"I couldn't figure out where to start. I really couldn't thank you enough."

She said happily as Satoshi stood up, grabbing he injured arm.

"How..."

He asked, looking into her eyes. Daisuke was confused as she saw regret and sadness in his eyes. They had become easier to read without his glasses on.

"Can you smile at the person who hurt you?"

He asked her as he griped her arm tighter; Daisuke felt the pail but ignored it. She looked at him, a sense of sorrow flowing over her. It was in his eyes, he didn't understand why she was doing this.

"How can you kiss the person who took what was most precious to you?"

He grabbed her other arm and held her in a tight grip.

"Ah. Sa-"

Daisuke felt more pain, as she looked at Satoshi pleadingly with her eyes.

"You know..."

He came closer and his left arm relished her arm to go around her waist, bringing their bodies so close that they touched.

"I can capture you so easily like this."

Satoshi looked her in the eyes, as he said this, bringing her closer to him, that he could feel her heart beating in her chest, and the contraction of her breathing.

"Sa-satoshi?"

Daisuke blushed deeper; she kind of liked how he was holding her right now, even if he was hurting her, her heart couldn't stop wanting him.

"I can't allow anything to be important to me."

Satoshi whispered in her ear, his warm breath brushing over her shoulder made her shiver.

"I don't want to hurt you."

He whispered in her ear, almost sounding like he would shed tears, holding her close to him in an embrace, enjoying her warmth for this one short moment.

Daisuke carefully wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him closer to her. Time seemed to stop for the two of them. Both wishing that it would last forever, that they could forget their curses, their family, their problems, and every thing that prevents them from being together happily.

Sadly, their wish will remain ungranted as he let her go, she let him go as well, returning to reality. He stepped away from her, out of arms reach. As he looked at her, trying to bring up the barrier that was between them and will be,... forever.

"Stay away from me when your defenses are down…"

He looked at her, his eyes showing longing for her warmth again. Daisuke, was not making it easy for him as she looked at him in the eyes with the same longing.

"Or else Krad might awaken again."

Satoshi gritted his teeth, as he forced himself not to give in to the cute abandoned puppy dog look that Daisuke was unintensely giving him.

"I must capture Dark at all costs."

His eyes narrowed but they still held the emotion of sadness in them.

"Even if I have to hurt you in the process."

Daisuke closed her eyes as she looked at the ground, making it a bit easier for him.

"This is the last time I can help you, Daisuke."

* * *

Volume 12 is now Available in English in America! I'm soooo happy I can have it now, but it's depressing that the creator, Yukiru Sugisaki, is STILL not finished with the manga!

I've jimathers's Channel on Youtube and I kind of like Foamy the Squirrel. I think it's cool and funny. Some people may take offence to it and it's not for young children.

I hope you liked this chapter so please review. I like to hear form you, I've been feeling a little alone lately.

YYA4 out!


	34. Down in to the DARKness

**Chapter 33**

**Down in to the DARKness**

"Towa no Shirube? Guide to Eternity?"

Daisuke called to the seagull statue on top the light house, as she has been for the last half hour since the sun set. So far she heard no response form the art work.

"What am I missing?"

She asked out loud, sliding to the floor tiredly.

Changed into a yellow tank top that had elastic under her breasts that became orange and red further down, stopping at her thighs. Light blue jean shorts hugged her hips till above her knees, as white sandals were strapped to her feet.

An out fit her mother got her to wear for the shoot that ended a few hours ago.

"I can't ask Satoshi."

She said, almost croaking out the bluenet's name. She blushed at her last memory of him. Dark had always encouraged her to kiss him and she did.

She had felt whole, but now that she couldn't turn to him for help, she felt like she had lost a pice of her self again.

'_I should have asked Dawn to come with me.'_

Daisuke thought, looking at the ground sadly, as if it held the answer.

"Will it only talk to me if I'm Dark? What am I gonna to do!?"

She cried out, frustrated at her dilemma.

"About what?"

Another voice asked, from above Daisuke, she responded without a second thought.

"How to talk to the Towa no Shirube."

Snapping to it, she realized that she would be the only person in such an isolated place at this time. Looking up at where she thought the voice had come from was a girl who looked to be about her age.

She had short sliver/lavender colored hair and eyes. She wore strange black clothes with sliver lavender trim. Long black nails and three piercings in her ears.

"Hmm? Well, what do you want?"

She asked, Daisuke eyes widen in surprise as the strange girl leapt off the top of the light house, where the Towa no Shirube statue was missing.

"Eep!!"

Daisuke scooted away quickly from the strange girl. She landed softly on one leg without a sound. Daisuke recovered enough to ask a question as she saw that the statue was no longer on top the light house.

"You're the-"

"I can only talk for a certain amount of time each night. I've been feeing a little weak lately."

The girl explained to the stunned red head on the floor.

"Towa no Shirube?"

Daisuke whispered out, the strange girl smiled cheerfully.

"That's me!"

She said in a high pitched sing song tone.

"Ah? Miss Towa-"

Daisuke was speaking, but _'To-to'_ quickly got in her face, her fist clenched up to her chest, eyes narrowed at the red head.

"I said call me To-to."

To-to moved away, the back of her right hand on her forehead dramatically.

"Towa is such an awful name."

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around her.

"It means eternity, so it makes me so feel old. To-to is so much cuter."

She smiled, turning to Daisuke.

"I'm a young girl. I'm barely even 100 years old."

Daisuke's eyes widen and laughed nervously.

'_Ah-a 100 years!? That is old!'_

Daisuke was thinking before To-to pointed one of her long black nails at her, centameters from her face.

"Ah ha!"

To-to exclaimed, making the red head jump at the sudden action.

"You think I'm really old! Don't you?!"

To-to yelled, Daisuke looked away guiltily.

"Well? Um..."

To-to didn't wait for her to replay as she pulled out the mirror that had imprisoned Dark.

"In that case… I'll just keep this."

Daisuke's head snapped back to her in surprise.

"Ah! Dark's Mirror!"

As the read head went to grab the mirror from To-to, she pulled it way at the last minute, causing Daisuke to stumble and fall the floor.

"Ha! Finding things is my specialty."

To-to said smugly, Daisuke got up and looked at her pleadingly.

"Please, To-to! I need that to save Dark!"

'_Moe!'_

To-to gushed as she saw how adorable a puppy dog look the red head pulled off. With her big round ruby eyes, pink pouting lips, and soft looking flawless peach skin.

Blushing, To-to handed the girl the mirror quickly.

"Okay."

Taking the offered mirror, Daisuke smiled happily, making To-to gush.

"Thank you, To-to."

She thanked the Hikari, as she looked over the mirror. Realizing what she had just done, To-to gasped as she covered her mouth at her blunder.

'_Oops! I handed it over because she was soooooooooo cute!' _

"Dark. Dark! Please answer me! Dark!"

Daisuke yelled into the mirror, only seeing her reflection of a 14 year old girl, with waist length red headed and red eyes.

"She can't hear you."

To-to said sadly, as the red head stared into the mirror.

"She's been in there an awfully long time."

Daisuke frowned, tears pricking at her eyes, she bit her bottom lip. She felt so helpless.

'_Dark'_

Clenching her fists as she sat on top of her legs on the cold concert floor.

'_What can I do to save to you?'_

She was thinking, looking into the mirror, trying to find an answer.

'_With all those times you protected me.'_

Daisuke thought of the times when Dark would not use her wings or little to no magic for the heists. She knew it created a burden on her body, and used it only when extremely necessary.

'_I want to return the favor.'_

"To-to."

"Hm?"

The Hikari perked up at being called. Daisuke's bangs hid her eyes.

"Your specialty is finding things, right? Can you..."

Daisuke turned around to speak to her, holding the mirror to her chest. Like it would disappear again if she let go of it.

"Can you find Dark?"

She asked, To-to nodded and cupped her hands out in front of her. Daisuke hesitantly plopped the mirror into her hands. To-to closed her eyes in concentration, the mirror started to float an inch above her hands and glow a light lavender.

"Hmm? Yes. I've found her."

To-to's eyes snapped open, but a frown was on her face, worrying Daisuke.

"Her light has gotten much weaker. She doesn't have much time before-"

Daisuke took the mirror from To-to, it started to glow red in Daisuke's grasp but she didn't realized it.

"Tell me where she is! I'll go get her!"

Daisuke yelled out rashly, the red glow becoming more noticeable. To-to's eyes widen before she snatched the mirror back, lousing its crimson glow as it left Daiuske's hands.

"HOLD IT!"

To-to yelled, looking a bit freaked and panicked as she held on tightly to the mirror.

"Let's make a deal here and I'll guide you to Dark."

To-to proclaimed, holding on to the mirror. She raised her index finger.

"One... you must rescue me and take me home with you. Not to mention taking good care of me."

She huffed angrily at the last part, considering the state the legal owner let her fall into, leaving her to fade away like common rock.

Holding up a second finger.

"And two, is that you'll have to get out on your own."

To-to said, confusing Daisuke.

"But how can I do that."

A smirk came across the hikari's face at the red heads question.

"That's simple. You can just use your wings. So what do you say?"

To-to asked, Daisuke smiled and accepted.

"Fine. I was going to take you home any way. My mom would love to take care of you."

'_Moe.'_

To-to gushed at the girl's sweetness combined with how cute she was.

"Alright."

The Hikari held out the mirror in front of her as it glowed lavender again. She grabbed both of Daisuke's hands, the Mirror floating in the air by it self, and in a flash of light, they were gone.

Else where

"Forget it!"

A young 14 year old boy yelled as he dashed away with a sheet of paper in his clenched fist, as he wiped away unshed tears.

"DUMB GIRL!!!"

He yelled, leaving the girl confused and a little ticked.

"Hump! Stupid boy."

She huffed and turned to her task. Checking the attendance of the girls of her class.

"Hey, Miyuki!"

The girl called Miyuki looked over and saw one of the the Harada twins, Riku, and a boy she had never seen before.

"Hey, What's up Riku?"

She asked her classmate glancing at the boy who gave her a wide smile before she looked to Riku.

"Daisuke is doing a late night shoot so she won't be in her room."

The boy said and she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"So just check Daisuke off as present."

She looked back at Riku questionably.

"Well I have to get confirmation from the photograph-"

She was saying but the boy interrupted her.

"I'm Daisuke's cousin, Dawn Niwa, and I'm a part of the crew. If you need confirmation you can take it up with me."

The boy, Dawn, told her. She looked at him confusingly.

"You? Aren't you a little young to be part of a photo crew?"

She asked, but he just smiled goffly.

"Yes. Yes I'm am."

With a hit of suspicion, she eyed him and then Riku who sighed. She narrowed her eyes at the other girl. Coming closer, Riku cupped a hand around the other girl's ear and whispered something that Dawn couldn't hear.

The girl's eyes widen as she snapped her head to look at Riku.

"You wouldn't!"

Riku smirked, and crossed her arms.

"Do it and it will remain between us."

The girl frowned and glared at her, checking next to Daisuke's name on the clip board that held the names of the female students.

"There."

She shouted angrily and stomped away.

Dawn blinked in confusion and looked down at Riku.

"What was that about?"

With Daisuke and To-to

They were in a dark space, lit only by the faint glow of giant glowing crystals floating around.

To-to held on to Daisuke in a head lock as they floated in the space.

"Ok. You can open your eyes now, Daisuke."

Daisuke slowly opened her eyes and they widen as she looked all the crystals in aw.

"Wha-what is this?"

Daisuke asked stunned as she took it in. To-to nodded as a frown came to her face, they passed as few a giant crumbling crystal, showing different images of Dark. Not all of them were of the 17 year old woman Daisuke was used to, but even of a male, younger and older versions of Dark.

"This is the world inside the mirror."

Daisuke looked into a crystal and saw a young male version of Dark in her school's male uniform.

"Dark?"

Daisuke asked confused, reaching out to touch the surface but some of it broke off. To-to shook her head.

"No. Allow me to explain this world to you."

To-to looked at Daisuke worriedly.

"Not every thing happing in those crystals is happing in your world."

Daisuke looked at another crystal, this one with a male Dark with a woman who looked a lot like Risa. To-to continued to speak and explain.

"With Dark being absorbed by the mirror. So if you louse sight of her you will never find her."

Daisuke looked worriedly at all the crystals.

'_How am I going to find her?'_

She looked at another crystal, this one had a female Dark but as an old woman, her hair a light lavender.

"Her consciousness is close by... concentrate on it."

Daisuke stopped looking at the crystals and closed her eyes, trying to feel Dark, her Dark, her friend, her other half.

They were surrounded by a purple light that came from a crystal.

'_Dark.'_

Daisuke thought as she and To-to disappeared into the crystal that showed nothing but darkness.

8 pages, that's twice as long as my usual for me.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.

YYA4 out!


	35. The Charm of Crossdressing

**Chapter 34**

**The vote is final and here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**The Charm of Cross-dressing **

It was pitch black as Daisuke stirred, feeling something warm from behind her and warm sheets around her.

Cracking her eyes open, blinking several times to clear her vision and into focus.

'_Huh?'_

The red head sat up in what appeared to be her bed, and her room. Only the room felt...

Different, some how.

She looked down at her self to see that she was still dressed in the same clothes she had on when she went to meet To-to.

It confused her that she would be waking in her bed back home in the morning.

'_Come to think of it. Where is To-to?'_

She was thinking before a noise caught her attention.

"Agh."

Stiffing as the noise had come from behind her, eyes wide and mind alert.

'_W-what could it be?'_

Slowly, she turned her head, glancing at short, spiky red hair. Turing to see what was behind her she gasped and a bright blush was on her face.

It was a boy, around her age, with pail peach skin, and short, spiky red hair. Wearing light blue pajamas.

What scared Daisuke more then finding out she had shared a bed with some strange boy she had never seen before. (She didn't count Satoshi because she had forgotten and she trusted him not to do try anything.)

Slowly moving away from the stranger, she sensed danger. Moving quickly she grabbed the sleeping boy threw the sheets and pulled them both off the bed. Just in time for a heavy bed of sharp spikes to come crashing down on the bed were they had been just moments ago.

Her mother had set it up after she had some how learned that Satoshi he slept with her in bed.

The loud crash it made as it hit the wooden frame woke the sleeping boy.

"Huh?"

He mumbled, as he opened his eyes, the same color as Daisuke's, red.

Looking at a small square alarm clock that was knocked onto the floor the boy lazily looked at it, pressing the snooze button on top of the clock.

"It's time to get up, already?"

The boy grumbled not taking notice of Daisuke who was quitly heading for the door as the boy was distracted by the site of the bed of spikes that had impaled the bed and a piece of paper on the floor.

"Get dressed in 1 second!"

The boy yelled, startling Daisuke.

The boy quickly and franticly took off his clothes so fast; Daisuke didn't get a chance to turn away. A bright crimson blush coving her whole face, she had seen too much of this boy.

The door suddenly slammed open just as the boy finished getting dressed in the male school uniform of Daisuke's school.

"Morning, Sweetie!"

Emiko, Daisuke mom stood in the door way, smiling happily. Dressed in a horizontal striped sleeveless top of yellow, pink, red black and white, with white pants that hugged her hips that stopped above her knees.

"Huh?"

Daisuke's mother looked at her shocked for a second, blinking twice.

"Um? Ma-"

Daisuke was about to ask her mother about the boy until she was cut off by a massive bear hug.

"Oh! Sweetie, you look so cute as a girl!"

Confused by what her mother said, the boy turned around the face the two females. His eyes growing wide and his face going pail, he shook as he pointed a finger at Daisuke.

"Ah? Mom?"

The boy said, confusing Daisuke further.

"Mom?"

She asked confused as her mother loosen her hold on her, looking at the boy in her room confusingly.

"Daisuke?"

She called her child's name but both children looked at her, creepily at the same time, at sound of their name.

"_Yes?_"

Both asked their mother at the same time, the slight pitch in their voices were different.

The two Daisuke's looked at each other in confusion then back at their mom.

"_Mom what's going on?_"

Bothe asked at the same time, before looking at each other again, confused.

Later, Down Stares

Daiki and Kosuke were looking between the two children confusingly as Emiko studied the differences and similarities between the two.

_**Red Eyes? **__Same color AND shade._

_**Red hair? **__Same color and shade, but one had it long and smooth while the other had it short and spiky._

_**Height? **__Same._

_**Weight? **__One was heavier then the other. Not disclosed._

_**Age? **__Same._

_**Gender? **__Different._

Emiko, walked up to the red headed female whom was on her right, her son on her left.

She looked down at the girl, and reached out her right hand to cup the girl's left breast. The female Daisuke's hair stood on end and quickly backed away.

"Eep!"

Her face was bright red as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hm? A C cup. That's my girl!"

Emiko cheered happily as she announced the girl's cup size, making the male Daisuke blush heavily.

"_M-m-m-mom_!"

Both the Daisuke's stuttered out.

"Hm."

They turned to Daiki who looked at the two Daisukes.

"So young lady, your name is also Daisuke Niwa?"

Daisuke (F) nodded her head, and Wiz hopped up to her. She looked down at the furry bunny who looked back up at her, tilting his head slightly before jumping up into her arms happily.

"Kyuu!"

Holding Wiz in her arms as the little bunny seemed conferrable in the stranger's arms.

"She's Me?"

Daisuke (M) asked confused, he bowed his head letting out a grown, and ruffling his hair from the confusing situation.

Later, Azumo Middle School

"Class. Today we have a guest visiting our class."

The teacher said as she stood in front of her class. Daisuke (M) seemed to be stiff as he sat strait as a board and tried to look calm as he sweat bullets.

'_It needs to be done, Daisuke.'_

He thought as the teacher called the guest in, and stands in front of the class. He glanced at Satoshi, who was watching him closely, before looking back to the front.

'_I REALY hope Satoshi doesn't find out.'_

Daisuke (M) pleaded silently in his head.

The guest stood up in front of the students and had the whole class's attention. The boys were aw stricken by the guest while the girls had to admire her looks.

Daisuke (F) was dressed in a simple long sleeved white blouse under a black blazer, a red and Black plaid skirt that barely reached down to her mid thy, white socks stopped just under her knees and black doll shoes on her feet.

Her hair was done up in a bun with a few hairs framing her face, as well as colored contacts, making her eyes look purple.

She felt a little nervures and silly, she was standing in front of people she had gone to school with for years and was going to introduce herself.

"I-it's nice to meet all of you."

Daisuke (F) spoke. She was getting uncomfortable with her classmates stares.

"I am... ah? My name is Akane Sakura."

She said, since there was already a Daisuke Niwa, it would have made no sense to go by her real name here.

"I hope you will all treat me well during my short visit."

"Thank you for joining us Miss. Sakura. Please take a seat next to..."

The teacher looked around the two desks that were empty. One was next to Takeshi Saehara, the loud mouth reporter who was blushing as he looked at 'Akane'. She didn't want the poor girl be harassed during her time here, so she would place her in the other empty desk.

"Mr. Hiwatari, Satoshi. Please raise your hand."

Every student gasped, as Satoshi raised his hand, staring at the guest threw the glare of his glasses.

The color in Daisuke's (M) face drained, making his face powder white as his jaw dropped with a gasp.

The color from Daisuke's (M) face seemed to come to Akane's as she blushed bright red upon the realization of sitting next to the person she loves, but from a different world.

Looking at the floor, she slowly made her way to the back of the class room, to the empty desk next to Satoshi, who was looking at her all the way to her seat. She shifted uncomfortable under her gaze, not daring to look up and look at him.

She calmly took her seat, and relaxed when Satoshi's gaze shifted back to Daisuke (M) for the rest of the day. Whoever, Satoshi couldn't help but watch her a few times, taking his eyes off Daisuke (M) for signs of Dark.

After School

Akane was in the art class room to finish a painting. She carefully drew the shadows of the falling snow flakes in a light blue. Trying to relax and think over what had happened.

All during school she was surrounded by fans nearly the whole day. Only difference was, the girls swooning over Dark. Whom Daisuke (F) had learned was male in this world.

Also, that she would have to find a charm

'_Were could the 'White Wing' charm be?'_

She thought as she looked at her bracelet Riku and Risa had given her for her birthday. Only one charm was on it, the _'Black Wing'_ charm, that is supposed to bring its holder good luck. Daisuke (F) had worn it a few times but mostly her mother kept in a safe with the Hikari Art works.

Although, both charms were on her bracelet when she was wearing it. When she looked at it after explaining it to her family, only the _'Black Wings'_ was on the chain.

"Daisuke!"

Daisuke (F) perked up upon hearing her name called out by a filmier voice, only higher pitched, she looked around the art room. No one but Daisuke (M) would know her real name at school.

"Daisuke! Down Here!"

She looked down and saw a small lavender colored bird on the floor, flapping its wings but staying on the ground.

"To-to?"

She asked the little bird and she set down the paint brush to kneel down on the floor.

"The _'White Wing' _charm is close by right now! You don't have much time to spend here."

She cried out, panicked.

That morning she had explained to her and the Niwa's that she needed to find the _'White Wing'_ charm to get her Dark back. Getting it wouldn't be a problem for a Phantom thief, but finding it is the hard part.

"It's bad enough you had to interact with people from this world. Um-"

Daisuke (F) quickly covered To-to's mouth as someone came in, making her blush red.

"Oh! Ah? Hiwatari-san, what are you doing here?"

She asked him as he stood in the door way to the class room, the glare of light hiding his eyes.

"Mmm."

To-to struggled in Daisuke's lap before she moved her behind her back.

"Akane Sakura."

Satoshi said her 'name' coldly, making shivers run up Akane's spine. He closed the door behind him as he entered. Walking up to Akane as she stood back up, her hands behind her back, holding a struggling To-to.

"I wish to ask for your assistance in a criminal investigation."

He told her as the glare on his glasses disappeared, letting out a small gasp in suprise as she saw his eyes. That seemed to look colder then the Satoshi of her world for some reson.

'_They're... so cold.'_

She thought as she looked into Satoshi's cold blue eyes, no emotion showed in them. He was only a few inches away, even up close, his eyes were emotionless.

"I've looked through the entire school, even if you are only a guest; you have the most feminine appearance. Risa Harada is only a close second."

She blushed and looked away.

'_D-did Satoshi just call me?'_

"You do know the public is required to help in these cases?"

He asked her, she looked back up at him, a glare hiding his eyes. She was a little confused to what he wanted her to help him with.

"What kind of help do you need?"

She asked him, To-to bit one of her fingers, by accident, and she took a step forward, bumping into his chest. Satoshi seemed unfazed by the action for a second until his heart skipped a beat, a pulse going threw his body, Akane felt it threw his chest and blushed, quickly moving away from him.

Satoshi's eyes were a fraction wider as he stepped away from her, holding the left side of his chest, right over his heart.

"Oh! S-sorry!"

She apologized quickly, glancing behind her to see To-to gasping for breath in her bird form near her bag.

Later, Azumo Plaza

"Why are we at a shopping plaza?"

Akane asked Satoshi as they walked beside each other threw the plaza, getting a lot of attention from many people as they passed.

"Wow! He's looks hot!"

"Is that girl a model?"

"Are they dating?"

Where what some people were saying as they passed.

Satoshi stopped suddenly, letting Akane take two more steps forward before stopping. She looked over her shoulder at him questionably.

"We're here to get some necessary items for a trap."

He told her, pushing up his glasses, the glare still hiding his eyes. Akane looked at him confused.

"Dark, likes to flirt with young females. So we will use an attractive 'female' to capture him."

Akane's eyes widen as she took a step back.

"A-are you asking me to-"

Akane stuttered out but he corrected her.

"No. You are just a civilian."

Satoshi told her coldly, pushing up his glasses, the glare still hiding his eyes.

"I don't want risk the chance of Dark getting away, thus..."

He motioned to a clothing shop with his left hand called, _'Princess Delights'_.

"You will just be the model for the disguise to help me capture Dark. Once and for all."

Akane didn't know if she should be shocked, scared, confused, or embarrassed. That Satoshi Hiwatari, would cross-dress just to get Dark.

* * *

Well that was chapter 34; I hope you liked it and will review.

I thought the last bit was funny, Satoshi asking Akane, Daisuke (F), To help him with girl things. If any one had read the 3rd volume of DNAngel, Satoshi does cross-dress. I don't know if it happens in the anime.

It got a little confusing for me with two/three Daisuke's. In case no one noticed the letter I had in (). (F)Female (M)Male (W)Wiz.

This story is going to end in a few more chapters. Maybe 4, 5 at most I think.

I will like to thank every one who as been reading this story these past 4 years and well as every one else.

Thank You.

Please review.

YYA4 out!


	36. Feelings of the Heart and Soul

**Chapter 35**

**Feelings of the Heart and Soul**

**Niwa Household, 8:02 pm**

"So Dark's going to steal the _'Moonlight Mask' _AND be in a commercial?"

Daisuke (F) asked as she watched Daisuke (M) read the script for the AD to Daisuke (W). With little success.

"Kyuu…"

Daisuke (W) tilted his head to the side cutely confused.

"Wiz! You can't say 'kyuu'!"

Daisuke (M) yelled at him, making him whimper, tears forming in his eyes.

"Kyuu!"

Daisuke (W) yelled and leaped into Daisuke's (F) arms. She held him as he wrapped his arms around her waist; she patted him on the head.

"Why can't you help us with this?"

Daisuke (M) groaned as he asked Daisuke (F), giving up on getting Wiz to at least say Daisuke and not _'I like you'_. She blushed and looked down at her chest, which, even in the baggy clothing Emiko had given her, showed her chest.

A black t-shirt and white shorts that reached past her knees with two white belts and black socks with white slip on shoes, was the same clothes Daisuke (M) and Wiz were wearing.

"I'm a girl and I can't hide what makes me one."

She told him, as she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it back behind her until the curves of her body could be seen in the shirt, proving her point.

"I have to find that charm or I can't save My Dark."

She told him, a frown coming to her face, creeping Daisuke out a bit.

The idea of a female version of Dark would be far worst then the Male version he had. The only good thing was that Dark was sleeping for the heist tonight and had not seen his female self. He wished to keep it that way.

Dropping his head in disappointment.

Daisuke (F) opened her mouth to say something but shut her mouth as she looked at the floor with a bright pink blush.

Her afternoon with this world's Satoshi was strange.

Earlier, Flashback

_They had entered the shop __**'Princess Delights' **__Akane thought it was a clothing store. It was but it also sold some lacy and reviling under garments that remaindered her of the temptress lessons Dark had told her about._

_She couldn't help but blush as she looked threw the cloths racks that had clothes she liked that were possibly in her size, right next to the vulgar display._

_Even more so that Satoshi was observing her as she looked threw the mass produced labels she was not used to. Her mother was a designer, so it would only make sense that she would only wear Emiko originals and nothing that has billons of others just like it around the world._

'_Am I a Small, Medum, or a Large?'_

_She asked her self, the sizes threw her off as she had no idea what size she was._

"_Price does not matter. Chose was ever you want Sakura-san."_

_Satoshi said from besides her, unfazed and indifferent by the looks other costumers were giving him and the tiny piece of fabric that was classified as underwear right besides him._

_She blushed as she looked at him and the site of the 'underwear'._

"_Um? Thank you. But I don't shop for my clothes."_

_She told him, moving to another clothes rack, further away from the lingerie._

_This made Satoshi raise an eye brow._

"_Where do you get your clothes?"_

_He asked as Akane bit her bottom lip worriedly. Trying to come up with an excuse to explain why._

_The glare from Satoshi's glasses vanished, his cold blue eyes showing no emotion as he watched the crimson haired girl._

_Another reason he picked her, besides her beauty, was that she seemed to be connected to Daisuke in some way. Maybe as relatives, but Satoshi had done a search on her before asking for her help._

_There was no one named Akane Sakura in the whole city._

_He wanted to find out who she really is._

_Akane looked away from his cool gaze and found someone that she recognized. _

"_Sa-Hiwatai-san."_

_She corrected herself, before she could call him by his first name, his last name sounding strange on her tough. Turing to him, his hard, cold blue eyes locked on her soft, warm red eyes, there was some feeling that nether could describe, that felt almost like noting else existed but each other from that strange feeling. _

_At that moment, Staoshi's heart pounded agents his rib cage, and his breath left his lungs as he looked at her._

_Clenching his right had over his heart, bowing his head, his knees and his glasses fell to the ground. He gasped in pain, screwing his eyes shut._

'_What's... happing… t-to me?'_

_Satoshi questioned himself as he heard an evil chuckle from the back of his mind._

'_N-n-no. H-he can't be...'_

"_Agh!"_

_Satoshi clenched his hand over his heart tighter as it banged agents his chest hard enough to be felt under his plam. His breath was short and quick, he couldn't get enough air to his lungs and his blood felt like lava flowing threw his veins._

"_Satoshi."_

_Akane called his name worriedly, not worrying if he suspected her of something any more. She was worried about him, and she recognized the symptoms of him transforming into Krad._

_Knelling down next to him, she timidly placed a hand on his back, and muttered a few words in Latin her grandfather had taught her, under her breath. _

_He gasped as his eyes snapped open surprised; the pain had disappeared suddenly, as if he had been just dipped in ice._

_He felt her hand on his back and looked at her, her face so close to his that they could smell and feel the others breath on their face._

_She smelled sweet, her breath warm, and her pink lips looked to inviting to him for some reason, and he wanted to kiss them to feel how soft they were._

_She blushed red, as his eyes looked gazed over, as he looked at her lips; his cool mint breath sending shivers threw her._

"_E-e-excuse me?"_

_They were started out of their thoughts by the voice of a store clerk._

_They both looked up at the woman at the same time._

_She looked to be about 20, dressed in black pants and shoes, a white blouse with the store name tag. She had peach shin, short black hair, and brown eyes behind round glasses.._

"_Is he ok?"_

_She asked as she looked worriedly at the two teens._

_Acting quickly Akane responded to the woman._

"_He's fine. It's no bid deal."_

_She looked at her skeptically, then looked at the boy who was placing his glasses back in place._

"_Well... alright."_

_She walked away._

_Akane stood up at the same time as Satoshi, and looked over at him worriedly._

"_I'm sorry I couldn't be any help to you Hiwatari-san but Risa is right over there."_

_She said, pointing to the long haired Harada sister, whom was looking threw the racks of dresses._

"_I bet she could help you better then I can."_

_She looked at him, his eyes covered by the glare of his glasses._

"_Alright, thank you for your assistance. Sakura-san."_

_He thanked her and went over to Risa._

End Flashback, Museum 8:59 pm

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

Daisuke (F) groaned, as she looked down at herself.

Emiko had made her wear a vest to hide her chest, and nearly cut her hair to match her son's. She had refused to cut it and her hair was modified to look short, as she wore the black shirt and white shorts again to complete the look.

She was perched on a roof top behind all the people crowded around the museum to see Dark.

Said thief was examine her as he was perched next to her.

"Wow. I had no idea Daisuke looked that much like a girl."

He said as Daisuke(F) looked at him.

"Focus Dark. This might be a little trickier then your last couple of heists."

She scolded him, part of her wanting to see how he would react to Satoshi's plan to capture him.

'_It could work.'_

She thought worriedly as the loud voice of Kaiji Saga reached them as he yelled threw a megaphone for people to move.

"Alright, your job is to stand in for Daisuke for the commercial while I get the photos and the _'Moonlight Mask'._"

Dark told her as she just nod her head in understanding, but she hadn't been told what the photo's were, so she assumed they were Dark transforming into Daisuke and/or vise versa.

"Good. Let's go."

Dark said and Daisuke(F) hopped off the roof and landed quietly on her feet. She ran towards the crowd and slowly stopped into a jog, near the edge of the crowd.

She looked worriedly at the clock, she had no idea were to find the _'White Wings'_ Charm and it was getting late.

"Pist! Daisuke!"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked behind her and saw To-to in her human form.

"Wha! To-to what are you-"

"Shhh!"

Daisuke (F) was saying before To-to covered her mouth, shhing her.

"The White Wings is here."

She told her, and then pointed at the Museum, looking a little annoyed.

"It's been moving, but now it's at lest inside the museum."

She told the red head whom raised an eye brow in confusion.

'_To-to had said it was near when we were in the art room at school, and now in the museum Dark is stealing from.'_

Her eyes widen as she thought of how the _'White Wings'_ could have moved from the school to the museum.

'_Could it be that...'_

"It's with Satoshi!"

She said out loud, thankfully it was just as the clock tower rang out loudly, signaling that it was now 9 o'clock, and time for Dark to take action.

Turning around to run out of the crowd, Kaiji saw her running, and called out to who he thought was the star of his commercial.

"Hey! Daisuke! Where are you-!?"

"Bathroom!"

She yelled out without thinking if the excuse even made sense, as To-to followed her to the underground tunnels.

Inside the Museum, Dark

"The '_Moonlight_' Mask had been stolen!"

Someone yelled as the clack of feet on marble filled the halls as the police hurried to check were the mask had been, only moments ago.

"Hump. That was to easy."

Dark smirked to him self as he held the Mask in his hand, hiding around the corner. He peeked around as the sound in the hallway wasn't of the normal policemen shoes.

"Who are these…?"

Before he could get the question out, it was answered as a very, high female voice yelled out.

"There he is!"

He saw that they were not the men who tried to capture him, and ran like crazy to get way from them.

"Come back here, Dark!"

"You're under arrest!"

"Get him!"

Where what some of them were yelling as they chased the phantom thief with envelopes in hand.

"Police _**WOMEN**_!"

Dark yelled, out hysterically as he ran.

"Their all holding envelopes! Every were I turn there's more of them!"

He yelled out as he took many turns to get away from the policewomen but ran into more on his way.

"I can't beat up girls!"

He yelled before one of the policewomen grabbed the bottom of his shirt.

"I got him!"

She yelled out, but a slight misstep had her falling forward. Out of reflex Dark stretched out his arm to catch her, but in ended with the rest of the women tripping over them and each other, falling to the floor on top of Dark.

"If their going to get police women to jump me. I wish they'd get sexier ones."

Dark smirked as he looked at all the women on the floor with him, feeling like a man with a harem of women at his call.

"Oh! Dark!"

"He touched me!"

The women screamed happily, gushing at the fact that they had come so close to the thief, but not realizing they didn't capture him.

'_Dark!'_

Yelled as he blushed from inside the thief, who just smirked and walked away from the mass of gushing police women.

After leaving behind the gushing women, he stopped as he heard the filmier sound of women's shoes clack on the marble floor.

Around the corner, was a lone police woman who stopped Dark in his tracks.

Long black hair flowing over her shoulders over the perfect swell on her breasts, her uniform showing her narrow waist and wide hips nicely, and her skirt seemed to be made shorter then what was normal, showing off her long, smooth, milky legs.

Most of all were her half hidden, seductive lavender eyes that caught Dark's attention.

'_**Whoa!'**_

Dark smirked as he came closer to the mysteries dark haired beauty.

With Daisuke

"This way."

To-to, who was in her bird form clinging to Daisuke's(F), pointed to the right as she jogged threw the Museum as quietly as possible. Determination in her eyes as she now knew were the _'White Wings'_ charm was.

'_Satoshi has it! It's inside of him! I know it!'_

She thought as she came to a slow stop, having spotted Dark about to kiss what looked like a beautiful police woman.

'_Dark's gay!?'_

Was her first thought, not falling for the disguise for one moment, she knew it was him, but Dark didn't until he was hand cuffed to the bars right next to them.

"Huh. I didn't know you were a crossdresser... Satoshi."

Daisuke(F) could see To-to's shock from the corner of her eye, whom hadn't recognized the young man in drag eather.

"He-he-he looks good as a woman."

She muttered out but Daisuke stepped forward before Satoshi could put Dark to sleep. She took out a mask, I identical to the one Dark was stealing and pulling to over her face.

'_I hope this works.'_

She prayed before making her self known.

"Satoshi... I'm the real one."

She got the attention of both males, Satoshi's eyes widen as he saw the mask. His Hikari blood telling him that it was not a fake.

Slowly, Daisuke(F) removed the mask from her face, red met lavender that hid blue behind them.

"That's not Daisuke."

She said softly, Satoshi's heart beat agent his rib cage as he looked at who looked like his red haired friend.

The world disappeared around them for a few short seconds, before she looked away and turned to run, leading him away from Dark.

Snapping out of the spell her eyes had trapped him in Satoshi came back to reality, that Daisuke, or who ever it was,… was stealing a Hikari artwork. So without looking back at the handcuffed Dark.

He went after the red head who had dash off into the darkness.

"I-I-I'm saved!!"

Dark relaxed as he saw Satoshi chase after Daisuke into the darkness.

'_Hey Dark. Wasn't that the other Daisuke?'_

Daisuke(M) asked him.

"Who cares, we got the negatives thanks to her. She's a big girl, I'm sure she can take care of her self."

Dark assured his partner, who didn't seem convinced by the thief's words.

Satoshi

He was running after Daisuke, no… he was running after the person who made his body so react strangely, the person who soothed his pain as Krad tried to break out, the person who made his heart beat agents his rib cage as if it was not incased in a block of Arctic ice.

Akane Sakura, or who ever she was, would not get away from him.

He disliked the women's shoes he was wearing as they hurt his feet as he ran after her, going around corners, until one sharp turn made her slow down enough for him to catch up to her. He was able to get close enough to garb her around her slender waist, and throw her down to the ground.

She gasped in surprise, and winced in pain as the back of her head collided with the floor, shaking her long red hair free from its place, making it pool around her head, almost looking like blood.

Satoshi saddling her hips, pining her wrists down next to her head with both his hands, hovering over her, breathing heavily, the long hair of the wig he was wearing acting as a veil between them and the world.

If any one were to see them right now, they would think it was two lesbian lovers getting intimate from the way Satoshi was dressed and had her pined to the floor with his body.

Opening her eyes after the pain of hitting the floor subsided; she looked up into his lavender colored eyes, her own widening in surprise and a dark red blush painting her face.

"Who..."

Satoshi huffed out as his heart hammered in his chest; they had not run that fast or far before he pined her down, but his heart pumped blood faster and harder as he panted, pink coloring his cheeks as he looked down at lovely, submissive form.

She looked a lot like his friend, but he could feel the differences between them, not physically… deep within his heart and soul, he could feel that they were different.

Much like his family's works of art, he could tell that she was much more then the Daisuke he knew.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Wow! 10 pages! I got this done before Christmas so I'm happy.

I think it's getting better, and I left at a cliffy!

The next chapter might come out early in January since I have a great idea in mind.

Please Review or it will take me longer to update because sometime I feel that people don't like my story all that much. T_T It makes me very sad.

Also, if any one can help me with a few other stories I would be happy for your help.

If you have almost obsessive knowledge of any anime/manga, it would help.

YYA4 Out!


	37. Dark Days Come

**Chapter 36**

**Dark Days Come**

"Who are you?"

Satoshi asked her, breathless as he could feel his entire body warm up. Dark, the mask, every thing was forgotten at that moment. Daisuke(F) looked up at him with half laden eyes, sending shivers down his spine.

"I am Daisuke Niwa."

She said simply, her voice sounding almost seductive to his ears. His grip tightened on her wrists, and fought back the emotion that was surfacing with in him.

"Akane Sakura, your Daisuke Niwa?"

He asked as he narrowed his eyes at her in confusion. She just looked at him, her eyes open and a cherry red blush all over her face.

"Y-yes."

She strutted out; Satoshi didn't ponder the change in personality and continued to question her. The feeing in his body reseeding to on spot, over his still rapidly beating heart.

"You can't be."

She looked away from him; his eyes were suddenly drawn to her pail neck like a vampire. He could see her judger vein pulsate from under her skin, and feel her pulse in his palms. Her wrists so soft, warm, and fragile in his grasp.

"I know who you really are."

She glanced at him threw her long dark lasses, her eyes seemed to be watering over before she looked away.

"Satoshi Hikari."

As soon as his real name escaped her soft, pink lips, all the air in his body was released in a single, silent, disbelieving gasp. His heart stopped beating for what seem to be for an eternity.

"The last living Hikari descendent."

Her words studded him, making him loosen his hold on her wrists, looking at her with wide eyes. He reasoned that any hacker, with enough skill, could find that kind of information on him, but...

Her next words were impossible for any living person to know besides him, his adoptive father, and the Niwa's.

"You carry an evil white winged angel called Krad within you."

This information greatly startled him, as he shot off of her as if she was diseased, his back hitting a wall. Looking at her with shock and fear as she slowly sat up, her red hair falling over her shoulders and hiding her eyes.

"H-how? How do you know that?"

He asked her as she looked up at him, her eyes looked as if they were glowing in the darkness around them. To anyone else, she would look like a demon in a beautiful girl's body but the glow of her eyes soothed him, like a spell.

"I am Daisuke Niwa, and..."

She started to say, Satoshi noticed a small black wing looking charm thing dangle from her wrist, glowing purple. Then, she was surrounded by purple light, slowly transforming in to an older woman with long, layered purple hair, taller, more prominent curves.

Satoshi was speechless as he watched her transform, he knew only one person with purple hair, but he was male. Remembering Dark, Satoshi cursed himself for being inattentive and running after a girl that he didn't even know.

The transformation was complete; a 17 year old woman was in her place. Opening her eyes, they were still the same soft red color from before as they looked at the started boy with sadness as she stood up.

"I'm the Phantom Thief Dark."

"No."

Satoshi stated sternly, logic told him that their cold only be one real Dark, and it wasn't her. Narrowing his eyes at her, he stood up and faced her.

"You can't be."

Gritting his teeth, as he looked at the female version of the Thief he was sworn to capture.

"I am."

She said as she advanced on him, her eyes never leaving his as she came closer. He didn't look away either, and he couldn't.

'_She has me in a spell!'_

Satoshi thought, gritting his teeth at the trap he had fallen into. She was right in front of him as she gently placed a hand on his cheek, gently stroking it. Her face came closer to his, red coloring her face and sadness over flowing in her eyes.

"_**I **__am__** Da**__rk__** a**__n__**d **__sh__**e is **__Dai__**suk**__e__**. We **__a__**re **__on__**e in **__th__**e **__sam__**e."**_

She said to him, her voice sounding like two people speaking at once. He saw her eyes flash from red to purple in a mere fraction of a second.

He tried to fight off the spell, but his body protested, and relaxed into her gentle and warm touch. His eyes feeling heavy as they were now half way closed as they were mesmerized by the woman before him.

Her breath heated the other side of his face as she spoke her next words, again the voice of two people talking at one.

"**I'**m s**orr**y _f__**or **__hurt__**ing **__yo__**u, **__Sato__**shi."**_

She said to him before she moved her lips over his. His eyes widened in disbelief as she kissed him, making his heart burst as his face grew red insanely. He had never kissed anyone before, and her lips felt and tasted so good agents his own. Without thinking, he gave into her, grabbing her by her hips and pulling her closer to his body.

She made him crave her warmth…

Her taste...

Her scent...

All of her.

He didn't feel her other hand as it move over his chest, over his rapidly beating heart, until...

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He broke away from the kiss to yell out in pain, as a purple light illuminated around her hand over his heart, slowly sinking into the police women uniform, into his flesh, to his wildly beating heart. Held in place by the hard, cold, wall behind him and her soft, warm, body that was standing planted firmly in her spot in front of him.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He continued to cry out in pain, his head towards the ceiling, mouth and eyes wide with excruciating pain flowing threw his body the likes of which he has never felt before, beyond the pain of Krad forcing his way out to control his body. Her hand sunk in all the way to her wrist into his body, right to his heart.

Tears could bee seen poring down from her eyes as she knew how much pain she was causing him. She made quick work of trying to find the _'White Wing' _cham in his heart, she didn't know how she knew, but she did. She didn't like the thought of hurting any one, let alone Satoshi.

Her fingers brushed agents something that was not bone or flesh, but the mineral that she knew that the _'White Wings'_ was made of. Grasping it firmly, she gently pulled her hand out of his chest, the glow disappearing and fading.

He stopped screaming, and he only stared blankly at the ceiling, ragged breath, relived of the pain and drained of energy. His knees gave out under his weight and let him fall forward. Into the purple haired woman's arms as she embraced him tenderly, carefully lowing them to the floor.

Her eyes closed, but tears still fell from the corners of her eyes, down her cheeks, curved at her chin, and softly plopped in the black wig that he wore. She started to gently stroke his head, slowing his breathing and his eyes slowly closed. Falling into a deep slumber as he rested in the woman's arms.

The sound of quite foot steps came, but the purple haired woman seemed not to care, as it was only one set of foot steps that rushed down the hall.

Seconds later, Dark came rushing out of the darkness with To-to on his shoulder. Stopped still as he looked at the site before him.

The one who has been trying to capture him for months, dressed as a creepily attractive police woman was laying limp in the arms of a very beautiful purple haired woman, her body was to curvy to be male.

To-to decided to speak up.

"Daisuke?"

She called a little unsurely, as the purple haired woman looked over at them with her tear filled purple eyes. She was not Daisuke(F) but the phantom thief Dark (F).

Dark's(M) eyes widen as he saw the female version of himself, and smirked.

'_**I look pretty hot as a woman.'**_

'_...'_

Daisuke (M) either remained stunned by the beauty of the female version of his alter-ego or, frightened by the horrors that **TWO **Darks could bring.

Dark(F) looked her male version up and down and had to smirk on her face as she liked what she saw.

'_**Mmm. If I wasn't committed already I'd defiantly take him to go.'**_

Dark(F) thought, before her tamers voice called to her.

'_Dark.'_

Daisuke(F) called her unsurely, making Dark's (F) smirk turn into a smile. When she looked down in her arms and like her tamer, she was not fooled by the disguise.

'_**I'm glad you came for me, Daisuke.'**_

She thanked her tamer as she picked up Satoshi, with the help of a little magic, into her arms and walked over to Dark(M) with a smile on her face.

"I'll trade you."

She said to him as he smirked and backed away.

"No, I think I prefer real females."

He said, chucking at his joke, making To-to blush but she knew what Dark(F) was saying.

"We have to hurry!"

She yelled as she flew over on to Dark's(F) shoulder.

"We don't have much time!"

Dark(F) gave a nod and gave Satoshi to her reluctant counter part.

"Alright, let's go."

Dark(F) winked at him seductively before lavender light surrounded her.

"Bye, handsome."

Dark(M) smirked as the light around her brightened.

"Goodbye, gorgeous."

They said to each other before Dark(F) vanished in a flash of lavender light.

----

The mirror that had imprisoned Dark cracked and broke apart as lavender light burst threw it. From that light appeared her red haired tamer and To-to, hovering above the ocean as her body radiated the light, To-to clinging to her.

Opening her eyes slowly, Daisuke saw the island from a bird's view as the sun was just peaking over the ocean. Blinking to clear her vision, Daisuke was in aw at the site.

----

In the forest, just far enough not to be seen by the red head but close enough to clearly see her.

He stood and watched her, longingly and out of his reach up in the heavens like the angel she was, while he looked at her from below, as one of the damned.

Her dressed in a yellow tank top that had elastic under her breasts that became orange and red further down, stopping at her thighs. Light blue jean shorts hugged her hips till above her knees, as white sandals were strapped to her feet.

She didn't match the sunrise, the sunrise matched her, and the site was breath taking, more beautiful the finest art work.

He bit his lip as he saw her start to fall, trying to resist going after her...

To catch her...

To save her.

----

Snapping out of the beauty of the sunrise the physics of her view kicked in.

'_Wait. Why am I so high up?'_

She thought as she looked down, and only ocean waves and air below her.

"Agh!"

She screamed as she started to fall. Panicking she tried the first thing she could think of.

"Wiz!"

She called but her little pet didn't come.

'_**Daisuke, use YOUR wings!'**_

Dark shouted at her as she fell closer to the ocean.

'_M-m-my wings? I don't have wings Dark! You do!'_

She shouted back at the thief.

'_**You do have wings. Just set yourself free.'**_

Dark told her, concerned by the waters below; her impact would be hard and cause her serious injury.

'_Set myself... free?'_

Daisuke thought as she closed her eyes and felt something wrap around her waist, stopping her from falling into the water.

Her eyes still closed and focused on trying to _'Set herself free'_ she didn't hear the flapping of wings, nor feel the warmth on her back, and the brush of warm air on her cheek and neck.

Only until she felt the sand beneath her feet, her eyes snapped open, she felt filmier arms around her, and smelled his natural scent.

Whipping her head to the side to look behind her, she saw him and the white angel wings on his back.

Dawn and Riku

"So that's what happened to my mother."

Dawn said as he finished telling Riku about his life before his father, Kosuke Niwa, took him in and raised him. Treating him no different then his legitimate child, Dawn's half sister, Daisuke Niwa.

He laid his head on her lap as she gently ran her hands threw his red and black hair. Sitting on the beach a good distance away from the lighthouse, tear stains were on her cheeks as she looked down at him.

He just looked away from her, afraid of meeting her eyes. No one liked, let alone loved an illegitimate child, a bastard.

Daisuke

"Sa-satoshi?"

She asked confused, as she looked at his unhidden blue eyes, as the white wings disappeared leaving only white feathers to float slowly down onto the white sand.

Satoshi unwrapped his arms from around her reluctantly, and backed away from her, a blank look on his face, but she saw the pain and want in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Daisuke."

He called her name falling naturally from his lips. His blue eyes scanning every inch of her body for injures, as he told himself, and memorizing every curve of her body, every subtle movement she made as she blushed under his gaze.

"Daisuke!"

Someone yelled out panicky, the two teens snapped out of their thoughts.

Looking over in land, Emiko ran down towards Daisuke, dressed in a red sleeveless sun dress that reached her knees, trimmed in gold. Her hair slightly a mess and in her bare feet, as soon as she reached her daughter she pulled her into her arms.

"Oh, Daisuke. Mommy was so worried about you."

She said to her daughter before turning a glare at Satoshi who looked back at her indifferent.

"Mom?"

Daisuke said to her mother before she was puffed to move towards the hotel.

"Lets go. You need your sleep before the last shoot."

She told her, as she didn't let her eyes wander from the Hikari, who looked away from then and out' into the ocean, his back to them.

Struggling in her mother's grasp, Daisuke managed to look back at Satoshi, she gasped before her mother shoved her a bit harder to keep moving.

'_His back!' _

She thought as she pictured it in her mind.

The back of his shirt had two long vertical cuts, and on his back were two open and bleeding wounds the length of the cuts, seeping down into his shirt, making in a darkling his already red shirt.

"Mom!"

Daisuke cried out panicky, her mother just ignored her as she pushed her forward with a stone cold faced as she held her daughter firmly, pushing her further away from him.

'_It's bleeding!'_

"Satoshi!"

She yelled as her eyes widen as she saw Satoshi fall to his knees before her view of him was blocked.

6 hours later

"Daisuke. You need to get over him. He's no good for you."

Emiko explained to her daughter as they rode the elevator down to the lobby. Daisuke had taken a long nap, with the help of a family sleeping potion, in her parents' room under their watch before it was time for the final shoot.

Daisuke had her hair in a neat, high pony tail and was dressed in a white dress that looked more like a toga. The 'sleeves' were held together by two golden hearts, on at her wrist and the other near her elbow and another gold heart on her shoulders held up the white fabric covering her chest. Then a golden heart belt tiled around her waist from the top of her right hip, and the end of the toga like dress reached her ankles were she wore white sandals that wrapped up her lower leg.

Emiko had just been getting ready for the final shoot, when Kosuke had came in and told her that nether his nephew, Dawn, nor their daughter, Daisuke had been in their rooms.

Worried that she had been seduced by the Hikari and captured, they searched for them until Emiko found Dawn with Riku, and Daisuke, to her horror, was with Satoshi with his arms around her!

Daisuke looked Just down at the elevator floor, not saying a word to her mother. It was a very quite and tense2 minutes between the two Niwa females. The soft ding alerted them that they had reached the lobby.

Walking out of the elevator, Emiko followed after her daughter till she remembered something.

"Oh! I forgot my tool's!"

She said as she stopped, her daughter still walking away from her. Frowning she dashed back into the elevator before the doors closed.

While Daisuke was absorbed in her thoughts, that only when she bumped into a man did she come back to reality.

"Oh! I'm sorry."

Daisuke apoligised as she slightly bowed to the man whom just chuckled.

"That's all right, Miss Niwa."

Looking at the man, Daisuke recognized him, even if he was wearing a crimson red Hawaiian shirt, brown short and flip flops.

"Mr. Hiwatari!"

She gasped as she said his name, surprised to run into him. The feeling she got from him the first time they met made her uneasy, taking a step back to get some space in-between them.

"Yes. I'm glad that we ran into each other again."

Mr. Hiwatari replayed happily as he smiled down at the red head.

"Would like to ask you something. If you wouldn't mind of course."

He asked her politely, but it made her shiver as he smiled at her. She did not like the vibes he was giving off, and hoped to get away soon.

"Oh-ok."

She told him unsurely, a glare catching his glasses and they hid his eyes. He dug into his pockets, out of habit Daisuke tensed. Having had her mother handcuff her hands as she pretend to give her a present.

She expected it from the older Hiwatari male but what he pulled out confused her. A pen and a piece of paper.

"Would you mind giving me your autograph?"

He asked cheerfully, confusing Daisuke and catching her completely off guard.

"Huh?!"

Mr. Hiwatari chuckled at the red head's confusion.

"Don't worry. It's for Satoshi any way."

He looked at her, his eyes unhidden, looking at her red orbs. Daisuke tensed as she looked into his eyes, scaring her to her core.

"He's quite taken with you."

"O-oh!"

She blinked, the glare on his glasses hiding his eyes again. Taking the pen and paper from him she signed the piece of paper and handed them back to Mr. Hiwatari.

"Here you go."

He took them from her, looking down at her lovely, neat handwriting, unseen by Daisuke he smirked evily before looking back at her with a kind smile.

"It was nice seeing you again Miss. Niwa."

He said as she left going to the elevators. Daisuke let out a breath she did not know she was holding the whole time he was watching her.

"You to , good bye."

Daisuke quickly made her way out the doors, creped out by the vibes that were coming off of the man, she was eager to get away from him.

As soon as she was out of site Mr. Hiwatari smirked evilly as he looked down at Daisuke's autograph, then he flipped it over to her photo on the other side.

The one Satoshi usually kept with him at all times, for what he had told him, was for _'safety reasons'_, but now...

His father had it, and planed on using it to control his _'son'_.

* * *

That was chapter 36!

Hope you enjoyed it, and will leave a review. I threw in a little DawnxRiku there.

I hope you enjoyed it, sad to say this will end soon.

YYA4 out!


	38. Turn For The Worst

**Chapter 37**

_Turn For The Worst_

Daisuke walked around the boat looking around, but all she saw so far were happily couples with their arms lovingly around each other.

'_I wish Satoshi and I could be like that.'_

The red head thought as she blushed, imaging Satoshi with his arms around her, her head resting agents his chest watching the ocean sway. She may be a legendary thief, but was still a teenaged girl in love with someone.

Snapping out of it she shook her head and slapped her cheeks to focus.

'_No! I have to see if he's all right!'_

Daisuke scolded her self, she had been worried about him ever since she saw him collapse on the beach, and she had seen him briefly when he got on the boat. She wanted to see him and be with him, silently wishing to be like all the other couples on the boat.

She turned a corner, she saw blue out of the corner of her eye, but as soon as she turned her head, it was gone.

'_I thought it was him.'_

Frowning she continued down the corridor looking for the blue haired Hikari.

----

Satoshi breathed a sigh of relief, as he saw Daisuke walk away. Amazingly he had avoided the red head for around half an hour already, with much difficulty.

He had seen her clearly before he boarded. She was wearing a white dress with spaghetti straps held in place by sliver crosses, the dress went down to her knees, where white flats adorned her feet, and her hair was up in a high ponytail, some hair out to frame her face.

'_**Heh. Running away from a thief? How pitiful.'**_

Satoshi heard from inside his mind, clenching his teeth.

'_Shut up Krad!'_

He thought back to the white demon, when a hand suddenly rested on his shoulder. Jumping slightly in surprise, he turned to face who had approached him and was relived yet disappointed that it was the older Niwa sibling.

"Satoshi _**Hikari**_."

Dawn growled out the younger boy's name, staring him down.

"Dawn Niwa."

Satoshi called his name coolly. Not worried since he was avoiding his sister, so he wouldn't have a reason to threaten him, and that he would not endanger the girl he cared so deeply for.

"I want some answers from you."

Dawn mumbled out, making the younger boy raise his eyebrow in confusion. The older boy looked him in the eye as he asked him a question.

"Do you know why Daisuke became Dark?"

He asked the bluenet, who looked at the Niwa confused.

"I have no idea."

Satoshi told him, as he wonder that himself.

Dark had always appeared in every Niwa generation before, in the first born child, be they male or female, only Daisuke's mother had not been a tamer.

Dawn grit his teeth, thinking Satoshi was playing dumb, and really knew why his little sister had become Dark and not him. He had only learned why a few days ago, and his hate for the Hikari's increased.

"She's-"

"Hiwatari!"

Dawn was saying before someone shouted. Turning around, Dawn saw Riku's twin sister, who's name he couldn't recall.

She came trotting down the hallway towards them, looking at Satoshi angrily. She stopped a foot away from them, hands on her hips.

Dressed in a pink/purple strapless top, dark blue skinny jean with 1 inch black heals, straped to her feet.

"Hiwatari-san! Daisuke had been looking all over for you!"

She scolded the blue haired boy, who stepped back, worried about getting close to the red head. He could feel Krad smirking within him.

"I'm sorry but I have other things to do."

Satoshi told her quickly as he turned away, but she was not going to take no for an answer. She looked to Dawn, whom she smiled at. Dawn blushed and looked away, rubbing the back on his head shyly.

Only this morning did Risa find out about her sister's boyfriend, Dawn Niwa. It was only because Risa had gone to get a green tea from the coffee shop when she saw the two kissing.

"Dawn-kun could you-"

"_**NO**_!"

Dawn barked out. He glared at the younger Harada at the suggestion that he help the _**Hikari **_get together with his little sister.

"But why?"

Risa whined, surprised by the older Niwa's response. Dawn just fold his arms over his chest.

"Because I said so."

He proclaimed proudly, looking down the way the Hikari had disappeared to.

"That guy isn't good for Dai-chan."

He narrowed his eyes as he imaged a closed coffin, Emiko crying in his father's arms, as well as Daisuke's friends as they buried his little sister, or what's left of her. Dawn gritted his teeth till he could taste his own blood, and his fists clenched, nails drawing blood from his palms.

"He could kill her."

"What was that!?"

Risa asked, surprised and horrified by what she thought he had said.

"It's... Nothing."

Dawn told her, as he just shook his head and left the shocked girl. Once he was out of ear shot Risa talked to her self

"Hiwatari could…"

She gulped as a shiver ran up her spine with fear.

"Kill Daisuke?"

**A Week Later**

Dark had sent out a notice that she was going to steal the _'Angels' Wedding Rings'_ at midnight. Daisuke was actually looking forward to it, because she had not seen Satoshi, at all since the trip to the island.

'_**It's all right Daisuke. He's not dead yet.'**_

Dark told her distracted tamer as the red head opened the lock that sealed the roof from the starters that went down into the building.

'_I hope your right.'_

She said to the thief as she slipped in, as quite as a shadow into the museum.

It was dark; there was no moon, only the clear sky with small twinkling stares in the clear night sky. Daisuke was herself, and not in Dark's from because she wanted to talk with Satoshi. She wanted him to see her and not the thief that was within her.

Her crimson red hair was tied in a bun at the back of her head, some out to frame her face as her red eyes seemed to glow in the dark. She wore a black sleeveless, turtle top, a black skirt that reached her knees with slits on the sides up to her mid thy, and black 1 inch heel sandals that she had just learned to master.

Neither the pitch black darkness, nor the heels, hinders the young thief as she slipped past guards easily. It was as if they couldn't see her, even with the color of her hair and eyes. Daisuke could always see just fine in the dark, she didn't know why but chalked it up to her training.

Slipping threw the doors that led to where the '_Angels' Wedding Rings'_ were displayed. Sticking to the shadows as the lights form above shined on the two rings in a small blue velvet box together.

One was a simple gold band with two black feathers that formed a heart, it seemed like it was big enough to fit on a man's finger. The other was like the first but with a platinum band and the feathers were white.

Daisuke looked at them and blushed.

'_The rings can grant happiness to the couple that wears them...'_

She closed her eyes as she thought of Satoshi. Remembering the little bear he had given her for Valentines Day, and the kiss she had given him. Her cheeks turned pink and her heart picked up it's pace.

'_but only if their love is true and pure...'_

She was thinking as she remembered the information he had given her on how to retrieve Dark from the inside of the mirror. How close they had been for that moment, she had kissed him as part of his reward and to satisfy her craving to kiss him. Her heart was beating agents her chest as her face went a darker shade of pink.

'_Will they work for the lovers.'_

She thought as she looked down at herself, or rather, at Dark's body. She looked around the room, but saw noting but the rings, its display, and darkness.

"He's not here."

Daisuke voiced out loud, she didn't know how she knew, but she knew Satoshi wasn't guarding the rings.

High power lights suddenly came on, blaring down on the former red head. Blocking the sudden change in lighting with her arms, she heard an older male's voice.

"_**DARK! YOUR UNDER ARREST!!!"**_

**Commissioners Office **

Satoshi was uneasy in his father's office. Dressed in a plain red t-shirt under a black jacket with a golden cross on the back, black pants, and shoes. His blue eyes were narrowed behind his glasses as he looked at the back of his father's chair.

"What is it that you want from me, _Father?_"

Satoshi asked, adding venom when he said father. He didn't like the things his father had made him do with in the last week.

Withdraw from school, since he didn't need it anyway, drop all contact with anyone from the school, teachers or students, move back into the Hikari manction, he hated that it held every art tool imaginable, and resign a special commander for capturing Dark, which did not sit with him well.

Satoshi's father was smiling as he looked out the window of his office, at the nearly pitch black sky. His eyes covered by a glared by some unknown light, in a light blue suit and red tie. He did not answer his son; he let out a soft chuckle.

"Tell me Satoshi."

Mr. Hikari spoke to his son, turning around; he pulled something out of one of his desk. A magazine, not just any magazine, but the magazine that every teenaged girl could not live with out, _Trendy Mag._

"Why was this in your bathroom?"

He asked, looking at his son for a reaction to the discovery of the magazine. The magazine that had quite a few pitchers of a red head that his son seemed to be very close to... _to close._

Satoshi said nothing as he hid his shock well. Not letting his father know why he had that girl trash magazine in the first place, let alone what it was doing in his bathroom.

When Mr. Hikari got no response, his smile fell a bit.

"I understand son."

He told Satoshi who just looked at him, wondering what he was going to say, and fearing it at the same time.

"Every young man does it."

Mr. Hikari flipped open the magazine to the most frequently viewed page, the center fold. Smirking as it showed a young red head in a white tube top, a bow tied at the front, a ruffled mini skirt that rested a little below her belly button, and white 1 inch heeled sandals, keeling on the white sandy beach near the ocean.

Satoshi gulped, as he could feel his heart beat quicken at the photo of the red head. It had made him turn into Krad a number of times but he could regain control before Krad could take advantage of it.

"It's this girl, Daisuke Niwa. She's Dark."

Mr. Hikari looked up at his son with an evil look in his eyes. Satoshi could tell that his father had discovered her secret, he tried to show no reaction but what his father said caught him off guard.

"And your... _trigger_."

His eyes widen as his father smirked at his son's reaction, a low chuckle coming form the older male.

"That's why you were so close to her."

Mr. Hiwatari said as he stood up in his chair, the glare back on his glasses.

"You failed to capture her, because you fell for her little charm didn't you."

A frown adorned the man's face as he looked down at his son, who glared back at him. Mr. Hiwatari said his next few words coldly, pulling out something from his desk again.

"You are of no use to me."

**Niwa House, Daisuke's Room**

The red head clasped on her, now dressed in her night clothes for bed which was a pink night dress, ending just above her naval, with spaghetti straps hemmed with white lace, and magenta short shorts.

Her pet '_rabbit', _Wiz, had been lunched a few inches off the bed when his owner clasped on the bed. He looked at her sadden, disappointed face with worry.

"Kyuu?"

He asked her, but she couldn't under stand him, only her '_cousin',_ Dawn Niwa, could so Daisuke just closed her eyes as her arms encircled her pillow.

'_He wasn't there.'_

She thought sadly as she missed the blue haired Hikari, that she had fallen in love with. Her alter ego, The Great Phantom Thief, Dark, spoke to her.

'_**Don't worry Daisuke. I'm sure he's just fine, where ever he is.'**_

Dark tried to confer her tamer, who just pulled out a sliver chain necklace from her neck to look at two rings. The '_Angels' Wedding Rings' _that she had stolen just an hour ago from the police force, led by Detective Shehara. It had been very easy to trick them, and get away without Satoshi guiding them.

Daisuke sat up off her bed as an idea popped into her head, Dark had heard the thought and smiled at the red heads idea.

Getting up, off her bed, Daisuke uncovered a painting she had been working on for Dark. Ever since she had found out what had happened between the Phantom Thief and Krad, the reason the Niwas stole from the Hikaris, and the reason for the curse.

Only her and her grandfather, Daiki Niwa knew the full story behind it. Her cousin Dawn, her mother and father only knew bits of the full story.

Wearing a paint splatter apron over her sleepwear, picking up some thin brushes and paint she added to the painting. (Here's a description for those who didn't read my Father's Day special.)

It was of a wedding, Dark was the bride, dressed in a BLACK off the shoulders wedding dress, a cluster of yellow roses wrapped in white in her hands. Her hair done up in a bun, with a black vale draping behind her, down to the middle of her back. Light lavender eye shadow and clear gloss on her full lips that were set in a big smile.

The groom, wore a white tuxedo, with white gloves, his right hand on the small of Dark's back, holding her closer to him, a smile graced his lips as his long blond hair was held in a high pony tail. His golden cat eyes giving away that the groom was indeed, Krad.

Stepping back, she admired the new addition to her painting. She had added the '_Angels' Wedding Rings'_ to their left hand ring fingers. The black and gold ring on Kard's hand and the white and platinum one on Dark's.

Dark was touched that her tamer would paint something so beautiful.

'_**Your skill can rival a Hikari's Daisuke.'**_

The thief told the red head as she untied the apron and put it back in its place before she got into bed.

Daisuke smiled sadly as she pulled the covers up to her shoulders, Wiz sleeping a few inches away.

'_Thank you. Dark.'_

She thanked the thief as she let the darkness of sleep consume her.

* * *

That was chapter 37! Hope you enjoyed it enough to leave a review, I've been feeling a little alone lately with all the commotion of graduation.

Class of 2010!

YYA4 out!


	39. Girls Day Out

**Chapter 38**

**Warning: Some sexual content.**

_A Girl's Day Out_

It was a sunny warm day in Azumo, the sun hung happily in the sky with only a few small puffs of clouds floating about. A gentle breeze swept the trees, making them rustle softly, a perfect day to be outside.

Daisuke was doing just that, sitting outside in her family's back yard, on the soft green grass that was neatly trimmed, fenced in by a low rock wall, her back to the sun to protect her eyes and have natural light hit her canvases with a faint lead outline of her latest painting.

Dressed in a light lavender silk shirt, the _'Angels Wedding Rings'_ still around her neck, and a white skirt under an already paint splattered apron. Her crimson hair up in a high ponytail, while some were to short to be held back was tucked behind her ears.

She was bare foot as she sat on a red cushioned wooden stool with her art tools on a foldable table to her right.

She took a thin brush and brushed it in pink paint, gently guiding it to where she wanted it with a steady hand. Concentrating hard so as to not mess up what could be a beautiful painting.

Pulling away from the canvases, Daisuke looked at the pink blotches that would soon become a beautiful piece of art. A frown on her face, despite the fact that it was coming along just as she had wanted it to.

Her cousin Dawn walked out into the wooden back porch from the sliding glass doors at the back of the house. He was dressed in a purple tank top, and black sweat pants, his hair messy, as if he had just got out of bed. His bare feet padded agents the wood softly, but Daisuke's keen ears heard him approach and looked up at him.

"Hey Dai-chan, Rika and Risu are here for you."

Dawn said lazily, his eyes half closed as he leaded on the door frame. Daisuke was confused at the two unfamiliar names her cousin had told her.

'_I've never heard of anyone called Risu. Rika was Riku's and Risa's Grandmother but...'_

Daisuke was think as she shook her head with a small smile on her face.

"You mean Risa and Riku? Right?"

She asked her cousin, who looked like he was about to collapse from exhaustion.

"Hmm."

Dawn responded as he fell forward, onto the porch in a dead sleep, his arms folded under him serving as a pillow. Making Daisuke sighed and started to put her stuff away carefully.

'_Dawn never was a morning person.'_

She thought as she heard two sets of foot steps come to the back door.

Glancing up, she saw her two long time friends, the Harada Twins, Riku and Risa.

Riku, being the oldest by a few seconds, had her short hair brown brushed to just above her shoulder, framing her brown eyes. Wearing a simple blue t-shirt with a big yellow star on the front, baggy blue shorts that reach her knees and black and white sneakers on her feet.

Risa, the younger sister, had her long brown hair down to the middle of her back with a pink tied at the back, framing her brown eyes. Wearing a pink strapless top with a red ribbon trimming the top, tied in a cute little bow on her chest, the sleeves detached, starting above her elbows of the same ribbon design. A white ruffled skirt that reached down to her knees with ½ inch white heel sandals on her feet.

Both girls looked down at the sleeping young man with confusion and embarrassment. They looked up at the red head to had just stepped up on to the porch, asking her a silent question.

'_What in the world is he doing?'_

"Don't worry about him. He's just sleeping."

She assured her friends, Riku looking down at the male worriedly.

"Is he ok? It's already 9:20?"

Riku asked, Daisuke just shook her head as she carefully packed away her paints for later use.

"Dawn's not much of a morning person, despite his name."

The young Niwa told them as she stepped over her fallen cousin, her friends moved to the side to let her come into the house to put away her stuff.

"He just sleeps where he falls some times. I'll just go get my dad and he'll put Dawn back in his room."

She informed them over her shoulder as she walked up the stares to her room. Art tools and painting in hand, as she walked her room, she noticed that her door was open.

'_Huh? I thought I closed it.'_

She thought before pushing it to the back of her mind and walking into her room to put up her things. Untying her apron from around her waist and putting it back in its designated space, all while unaware that she was being watched.

**The Watcher's P.O.V.**

I watched the young Niwa place her paint splattered apron on a hook, next to an easel were she had placed a canvases with pink blotches over it.

Ha!

Niwa's only steal art work, they don't create it. They have stolen and destroyed many of the Hikari's beautiful and powerful works of art in the pass 300 years.

It saddens me to think that such a pretty little girl must die to put an end to that filthy Niwa bloodline. I know of a great way to accomplish my two ultimate goals at once.

One, to get rid of the Niwa's and Dark... for good.

And two ... I would get my lovely Rei back.

Two lovely birds with one stone.

**At The Niwa House**

"I'm going shopping with Riku and Risa now, bye dad."

Daisuke called to her father as she walked out the door behind her friends, tucking her wallet into her skirt.

Her father, Kosuke smiled as he watched his daughter leave.

"Alright. Just get home before it gets dark."

He yelled after the girls, as Daisuke's hand reached the door to close it after she had crossed the thresh hold.

"We will."

All three girls called back as Daisuke closed the door. As soon as he head the door shut, Kosuke frowned. Looking worriedly as he had felt a strange sensation wash over him... it didn't feel good.

"Dad!"

Dawn came bounding down stares to his father, his eyes wide with panic, with his skin pail as he looked down at the older Niwa from the stares.

"Dad! What was that just now!?"

He asked him urgently, panic cracking his voice.

'_Dawn felt it to?'_

Kosuke thought as he saw Daiki walk into the hall with a grim face, from the living room. Telling Kosuke that he had also felt the strange sensation, making him wonder about his wife and daughter.

'_Did Emiko and Daisuke feel it?'_

**With Daisuke**

"Where shall we go to first?"

Risa asked excitingly, as all three girls sat in one of the Harada's Limo, heading to the mall.

"The Food court? _Abercrombie and Fitch_? _Hollister_? _Bath & Body Works_?"

The younger Harada gasped as she looked at her sister with a sly look on her face.

"_Victoria's Secret_?"

She suggested the store slowly as she looked at her sister, who was beginning to blush.

"Wh-what? Why would we go to that flashy lingerie store?"

Riku asked as her blush deepened, the sly look never living Risa's face. Riku looked away from her sister.

"No one's going to see our underwear any way. We'd just be wasting our money."

She said as she closed her eyes, but an image of her in one of the frilly lingerie made her blush the color of Daisuke's hair.

Daisuke was looking out the window; she had stopped listening to the twins after Riku questioned her sister about lingerie, a blast of cold had hit her entire body at the same time.

Feeling cold, she wrapped her arms around herself and she shook visibly.

"Hey, Daisuke? Are you cold?"

Riku asked the red head, stopping the argument with her sister about flashy lingerie. Risa turned to the red head concerned.

"Are you coming down with something?"

Risa asked the red head, who just shook her head and smiled to reassure her friends.

"I'm fine. Just got a little chilly, that's all."

She told her friends who still looked at her worriedly.

**The Watcher's P.O.V.**

Watching the little thief in her last moments is quite amusing.

I turn to Satoshi who is watching with his eyes widen at the site of his trigger, making a smile come to my face. It's only fare that he suffers the way I did.

When he killed his own mother...

When he killed my true love...

When he killed my Hikari.

**Niwa House**

"Oh! To-to! Don't you just look so cute!?"

Emiko gushed as she motioned for To-to AKA, the _**'Towa no Shirube'**_, examed her maid uniform.

It was a dark purple, gothic lota styled maid uniform that reached her mid thy, a dark purple hat perched on her head, a lavender apron the length of her skirt tied in a bow at the back, white stockings that almost reached her skirt and black baby doll shoes.

"Ah! I simply love it! Thank you Mrs. Niwa!"

To-to exclaim as she looked her self in the 3 way mirror, turned this way and that to admire her new attire. They were in Emiko's work room, were she had her designs on paper, on hangers, and on mannequins.

Emiko smiled as she felt her head beginning to throb painfully agents her skull and the room seemed to spin around her. Thinking it was just a little to cold all of a sudden, she sat down on a nearby red cushion chair till it passed.

"I'm glad you like it To-...to."

To-to heard Mrs. Niwa trail off and looked at the woman in the mirror and gasped.

"Mrs. Niwa!"

To-to called to her alarmingly, as she gently shook the woman's shoulder to wake her. She had seen Emiko shiver and slump to the side in her chair.

"MRS. NIWA!"

To-to called her name frantically, once she touched Emiko's neck to check her pulse she pulled away quickly the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. The color in her face drained in horror, as she ran as fast as she could to get Kosuke.

"MR. NIWA!"

**With Daisuke**

"Oh! That would look so good on you Daisuke!"

Risa gushed as Daisuke blushed, the younger Harada held up a pair of skimpy, barely there, black lingerie, a matching panty and bra set.

"R-ri-risa!"

Daisuke stuttered out, as she snatched the offending object from her friend, placing it back in the pile of other arousing lingerie.

"Risa! What are you trying to do?"

Riku asked her sister as she was blushing at all the lingerie that surrounded them, Risa had dragged them into _Victoria's Secret. _

Risa pouted at her sister and friend's reluctantly to shop for fancy lingerie.

"What? You never know when you're going to need to have pretty lingerie."

Risa told them happily in a sing song tone as she skipped over to look over at some push up bras.

Daisuke sighed as she shook her head, a blush still warm on her cheeks... while she shivered again. Riku looked at Daisuke worriedly for her friend.

"Daisuke, are you sure you're all right?"

Daisuke smiled reassuringly at her friend as her breathing quickened slightly.

"Yeah. I'm fine Riku. Don't worry."

She told her but she started to feel a little dizzy and light headed.

"Daisuke!"

Risa called to the red head. Daisuke turned at the sound of her name only to have a sky blue, black laced trimmed bra and panty set, shoved in her face.

"Lookie! This is in your size and it the only one!"

Risa exclaimed happily as she shoved the offending items into the red head's arms before shoving her to the dressing rooms.

"Now go try it on!"

She commanded of her friend as she shoved Daisuke into the dressing room, holding the door closed so Daisuke couldn't get out.

"Wha! Wait! Risa!"

Daisuke complained as soon as she recovered from the shock of the skimpy lingerie, her dark red blush lighting up her face.

"Just try it on! No one but us is going to see you in it."

Risa encouraged her friend from the other side of the dressing room door as Riku glared at her sister who just winked knowingly at her.

"Come on! Just try it on."

Daisuke sighed as a dark blush came over her face. She set down the items that Risa had shoved into her arms and started to remove her clothing.

**The Watcher's P.O.V.**

"No."

I heard Satoshi whisper out, sounding horrified by what we were seeing now. His trigger was getting undressed while we watched. Heh, Perfect.

"My, my, my. What a _shameless_ young lady."

I could hear him let out a low growl as we watched as she removed her shirt. The girl had a very nice body as I heard Satoshi groan as her skirt fell to the floor, I turned to him.

"Hm? What's the matter Satoshi?"

I asked him as he struggled with his restraints, fastened tightly around his wrists and ankles, keeping him in his seat.

"Stop it."

I raised an eyebrow at his command. He was glaring daggers at me as he balled his fists and clenched his teeth. I couldn't help but chuckle in amusement as I saw him struggle not to transform as he watched his trigger undress.

Satoshi's breathing became rapid as his eyes widen. He was seeing her naked for the first and last time.

"She has a beautiful body... doesn't she?"

I asked him, a mocking smile on my face as I started to turn around to watch.

"DO**N'T **LO**OK** A**T** H**ER**!"

I looked back at Satoshi when he yelled at me. His voice sounded like it was changing, no matter, I had no desire to see _her_ naked.

His chest heaving up and down rapidly, droplets of sweat were running down his skin, and shaking from either the pain that was burning threw his vines, or excitement of seeing his _beloved_ naked.

It was so... amusing to see him struggling. He wasn't forced to watch her, he could turn away or close his eyes if he wished, but he didn't.

"My... aren't you possessive?"

I asked as he continued to look at the image of his trigger, I turned around. The girl had gotten rid of all her under garments.

Her body reminded me of Rei's, soft, smooth, peach colored skin. Her breasts, though smaller, were plump with tempting pink nipples. Her waist narrow, curving from below her breasts, curving smoothly inward before curving out to her hips, like an hour glass. Her ass, albeit tighter and much more firm, was quite lovely. Her legs, smooth and unblemished, were long and toned.

"I **SA**ID **DO**N'T **LO**OK **A**T **HE**R!"

Satoshi yelled at me again, in that same way. As I looked over at him his Blue eyes had turned golden and silted vertically, like a cats, his hair was still blue but it now reached his shoulders.

Almost there.

"Do you want me to set you free?"

He looked at me disbelievingly with narrowed eyes, it was amusing.

"I'll unlock one of your hands. I can under stand how this can be... _arousing_."

I smirked as his hair started to grow even longer and changed from blue to blond. His final transformation was almost complete.

**With Daisuke**

Daisuke squirmed as she tried to cover her self as much as she could. She didn't feel conferrable being naked in a store dressing room, even if she was, seemingly alone in the small space.

'_It feels like someone's watching me.'_

She thought as a full body blush turned her pink. She quickly grabbed the lingerie Risa had shoved into her arms and took off the under wear, trying to slip it on quickly. Daisuke felt her world spin at her fast motion; she managed to pull them up to her knees. She felt something cold come over her making her stop and shiver, bending at her waist.

Resting her hands on her knees so she wouldn't fall over, the underwear, still not in its proper place.

"Daisuke? You ok in there?"

She heard Riku ask from the other side of the dressing room. Daisuke took deep, even breaths before starting the stand striate up, pulling the underwear to rest in place.

"Don't worry. I'm fine Riku."

She told her friend as she covered her breasts, her nipples hardening with a sudden cold wave washing over her. She grabbed the bra, adjusting it a bit before clipping it in the front.

**Niwa House**

"Is she going to be ok?"

Dawn asked his father, Kosuke, as he sat beside his wife whom was lying on the bed, out cold, almost lifeless except for her quick, shallow breaths.

"What's wrong with her?"

Dawn asked panicky as the two older Niwa males looked grimly at each other, communicating with each other with their eyes.

"Should we tell him the whole story?"

Kosuke asked Daiki with his face set in stone cold emotionless, a feature that did not belong on the usually kind hearted Niwa's face.

Daiki looked at him, closing his eyes, and gave a small, slow nod.

"What?"

Dawn asked confused, his eyes wide as he shook slightly, his blood ran cold with fear as he looked at the two older Niwas.

"But I thought I already knew the whole history of Dark! O-of-of our family!"

He asked, as he narrowed his eyes at his father, a little hurt that he wasn't told every thing that there was to know about the thief and his linage.

Kosuke frowned as she looked at his son, locking eyes, Dawn could hear his heart pick up pace.

"No. You only know of the _**ancient **_history of the Niwa's."

Kosuke told him as he looked back at his sleeping wife worriedly. Dawn's eyes widen with surprise and disbelief.

"You don't know the true beginning of the curse, nor the current history of Dark... and Krad."

Daiki told him grimly, as he watched Emiko suffer as she lied in bed. His arms crossed over his chest, in his sleeves. He closed his eyes as he gave a silent apology in his mind.

'_I couldn't protect her for you Dark. I'm so sorry. '_

A small tear then ran down the older Niwa's cheek and disappared into his beard.

**W****ith Daisuke**

"Well that was fun!"

Risa yelled happy as she enjoyed her parfait. Many colorful bags at her feet as she as sat with Daisuke and her sister, Riku, in the food court with all their perched items enjoying their food. Daisuke enjoyed some chicken from a Chinese place, and Riku enjoyed a cheese burger with fries and a tall coke.

Riku looked at her sister flatly.

"Fun for you maybe."

She grumbled out as she looked at all of Risa's things, 13 bags from 6 different places. While Daisuke and her self only had 3 or 4 bags from 3 stores.

"Aww. Come on Riku, I'm sure Dawn would like your new clothes."

Risa teased as she turned to the red head with a smile on her face.

"Right Daisuke?"

The red head thought for a moment before nodding, she was surprised at first to learn that Riku was dating her cousin but she was glad, and relived, her friend had stopped mopping over Dark.

Riku blushed slightly as she glanced down at the bag that contained her new clothes Risa had pushed on to her.

'_I shouldn't have told them I was going out with Dawn tonight.'_

She thought miserably, as she bit into a ketchup covered French fry.

_Kanashii hodo hikari dashita  
Shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare_

All three girls jumped slightly as they heard some one singing suddenly.

"What was that?" Risa asked out loud.

_Tsumetai taiyou ni terasare teta  
Kainara sareta jiyuu ga atta  
Kagami ni utsutta kiseki no yoru  
Masuku o hazushi hajime ta my soul_

Kuzure te yuku abe no mukou wa  
Zetsubou mo kibou mo onaji kao suru  
Mita sare nai kokoro aru nara  
Tobi tateru shuumatsu no puroroogu e

"Does that sound like... _True Light _to you?"

Risa asked as they looked around for the source of the music as it continued.

_Yaiba no you na kaze fuku sekai  
Mamoru beki mono wa nan nano ka?  
Hitotsu hitotsu itami o shiru tabi_

"By Byakuya, right?"

Riku asked, unsure of the artist who was singing as they looked at Daisuke who looked down at her skirt. A blue light was shining threw the fabric of her skirt.

_Umare yuku true light  
Kono te ni..._

Daisuke fished around in her skirt pocket for something and pulled out something gray and sliver.

"It's my cell phone?"

Shiroku somaru yami tsuki nukete  
Atarashii jidai o kizami tsuzukero  
Toki wa nashita kokoro no mama ni  
Hateshi naku tsuzui teku byaku ya o tobe

The song ended as she opened it up to look at the caller ID that read, _Niwa Residence_. Pressing the green button, she put the phone to her ear to talk.

"Hell-"

_**-DAISUKE! GET HOME RIGHT NOW!- **_

Daisuke was cut off by some one yelling on the other line. In surprise, her grip on her cell phone vanished, as she let it drop to the table they were eating at.

_**-DAISUKE?! DAISUKE, ANSWER ME!- **_

The person on the other line shouted, they all heard it clearly despite the all the noise around them in the mall food court, and that Daisuke's cell phone wasn't on speaker.

Daisuke quickly picked her cell phone back up before her cousin started yelling again.

"Dawn? What's the matter?"

Daisuke asked, quickly pulling the phone away fro her ear before Dawn started shouting again.

_**-JUST GETTING HOME AS QUICKLY AS YOU CAN! EMIKO FAINTED AND SHE'S NOT WAKING UP!-**_

A chill ran up the red head's spine as her eyes widen and gasped.

"WHAT!"

She asked panicky, worried for her mother; she stood up, making the chair screech across the floor harshly.

"What happened Dawn? What happened to my mom?"

She asked, worry trembling in her voice as she started to feel tears pooling in her eyes. Riku and Risa looked at each other then looked back at their friend with wide eyes.

_-No time to talk. Just get back home, NOW!-_

Were her cousin's final words before her hung up

**Niwa House, Later**

Dawn cured under his breath as he looked at the floor. His skin had turned paper white, and cold sweat dripped down his entire body as it shook.

'_How can she...'_

He thought as his mind was still processing the new information his grandfather had given him.

'_All this time._'

Dawn thought as he remembered the first time he had met his little half sister. When his father had found out about him and took him home to his _REAL_ family. She was just a toddler and already she could pick a lock, besides that, she was normal... she was _human_...

'_But she's not.'_

Dawn thought as tears pooled in his eyes, he closed them to push them back, clutching his hands into fists.

"Dawn?"

Jerking his head up, Dawn turned his head to look at the front door, where his little sister stood in the door way worriedly.

"Dawn? What's wrong? Where's my mom?"

Daisuke asked as she came in, shutting the door behind her and setting down some bags. Her red eyes filled with fear, worry and tears that were about run down her pail cheeks. Fear ran down his spine as he noticed his sister's slow movement towards him

"Daisuke!"

He called out her name, as he rushed up to her, grabbing her shoulders as she teetered forward a bit too much.

"Are you alright!?"

Daisuke smiled up at him, but her face was quickly becoming pail. She managed to get her balance as Dawn removed his hands fro her shoulders.

"Yeah. Just a little cold and tired."

Dawn looked worriedly at his little half sister, biting his lower lip in worry, To-to had said that Emiko was cold before she had passed out in the chair.

'_Is that same going to happen to her?'_

He thought before he forced a grin on his face, but Daisuke could see threw it... something was wrong.

"Dawn! What happened to my mom? Where is she?"

The red head asked pinkly, her vision starting to blur and become fuzzy steadily. Dawn looked down at her sadly as she looked up at him.

He took a step forward and encircled his arms around his little sister, holding her close. At first Daisuke was confused and worried about the gesture until her _cousin _gave her a slight squeeze.

Not wanting to argue with him, she rested her chin on his left shoulder and let Dawn hug her

"Don't worry Daisuke, she's fine."

Dawn told her, breathing in the slight strawberry sent of her shampoo, feeling the bones and muscles under her soft skin, and the slight warmth of her body.

'_She's real.'_

Dawn thought as he pulled away, slightly relived. He slimed at his little sister sadly.

"Now just go take a warm shower; you're as cold as ice."

He said, shooing her away up the stares. Daisuke looked at him worriedly as she ascends the stares before continuing to her room for clothes.

**Later, Bathroom, With Daisuke**

Daisuke still had a feeling that some one was watching her. As she set her clothes down on the sink counter top in the windowless, bathroom. Its floor was tiled with gray octagons and that walls were a light shade of lavender.

It was a decent size with a white tub, two sinks with tooth brushes, toothpaste, and paper cups. A toilet and a glass shower.

She scanned the bathroom uncertainly, looking for anything that was out of place, but she found nothing that any one could be using to watch her.

Opening the glass door of the shower, Daisuke twisted the shower knobs to get the right temperature, till it was warm on her skin and steam started to fog up the shower glass.

Slowly, she started to strip off her clothing, but with every article of clothing she removed, her head throbbed painfully, intensifying each time.

Once she had stripped all of her clothes off she stepped into the shower, letting the warm water crease her chest and run down her body. Daisuke tried to relax in the warm spray but the steam felt like it was suffocating her as she panted heavily.

Her head pounded once more, the most pain full one yet, making her legs shake. Her red eyes widen as fare as they could go before her legs gave out beneath her weight.

Daisuke slowly slipped to the floor until her back rested agents the fogged up glass, but she wasn't alone any more.

"Daisuke?"

Dark called her tamer, shocked as she looked down at the naked red head with wide eyes.

Her hair becoming soaked by warm water, making it stick to her naked womanly curves and look almost black.

"Daisuke?"

Dark kneeled down to the red head, blocking the water as she and shook the red head slightly, calling her name.

"Daisuke?"

She called Daisuke again, fear making her voice tremble. Suddenly, Dark couldn't feel the warm water spraying her back anymore as a cold wave washed over the Phantom Thief. Her eyes went even wider as she realized what was going on.

"_Argentine._"

**

* * *

**

This has been my longest chapter yet. I hope all of you enjoyed it and will review!

So there are only 2 chapters left to go after this, maybe.

I might post the story of Dark and Krad in a separate story.

I just got Vol. 13 of D. N. Angel, finally!


	40. Beauty and The Beast

**Chapter 39**

_Beauty and the Beast_

Dark laid Daisuke down gently in her bed with a worried frown on her face.

She had gotten a towel for her self to cover her breasts and ass before getting a fluffy white bathrobe for Daisuke.

Her now dark hair, still dripping wet from the shower, was plastered agents her head down her neck and upper back. The white fluffy towel that was tied around her was curved to her hour glass shape as she sat down at the edge of the red head's bed with many emotions running threw her eyes.

"Why is this happening?"

Dark asked her self in a low whisper, sounding confused and worried.

"Daisuke do you know how-Dark!"

The thief's only took a small glance at the door before looking back down at the red head as Dawn stood in the door way, shocked and burning a bright shade of red not even Daisuke could have made.

"What the?"

Danw stood in the door way to his little sister's room with his eyes nearly popping out of his skull. His heart lounged in his thought from seeing a nearly naked and **WET **Dark in front of him. Then his eyes landed on the red head, his shock increasing.

"How did?"

"That's?"

He tried talking, but seeing both his little sister and the phantom thief together... at the same time.

"You? Here?"

"And? Daisuke?"

The color in dawn's face drained as he finally registered his little sister's still form laying on the bed, her breaths coming uneven a shallow.

"Daisuke!"

Dawn dived to his little sister's side, scraping his knees on the floor. He ignored the pain as he gently slapped Daisuke's cheek to wake her.

"Daisuke wake up! Are you ok?"

He called franticly, gently patting her ice cold cheek.

"Daisuke? Daisuke!"

Dawn yell franticly, as he took her wrist, tears starting to pool in his eyes, slightly relived by the small pulse in her wrist.

"What happened to her?"

Dawn asked the thief, shakingly.

"I'm... not sure."

Dark replied as she went to Daisuke's desk and opened a secrete compartment in the desk. Taking out one of her personalized notice cards.

"What are you doing?"

Dawn asked as he ran his thump over his little sister's cold hands, trying to warm her up.

"Writing a note."

Dark simply said as she picked up one of Daisuke's pens and wrote on the card. Worry etched into her beautiful features

"For what?"

He asked, surprised and curious at what the thief was trying to do.

"The '_Angels Harp'_."

She told him as she finished and singed her on the card. Giving the card to Wiz, who was lying on the desk. Wiz took it in his mouth before scampering over to the window to deliver the notice.

Dawn shot up from his spot.

"Don't you care about her!"

He shouted at the thief, who was going over to Daisuke's closet. Behind them laid a an other secret closet containing all of Dark's clothes.

"I do. That's why I have to go."

Dark told him as she shut the door of the closet to change, which didn't take long for the thief as the door opened only a few seconds after.

She wore a black, turtle neck, crop top, black leather gloves, a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of 2 inch high healed boots.

"The '_Angels Harp' _won't help her! It just puts people to sleep! Dark!"

Dawn called to her but she ignored him as she walked put of the room and down the stares, into the living room, where Daiki and Kosuke were watching the news.

_-This just in. A notice from The Phantom Theif, Dark has just been discovered! –_

The news woman, reported as they showed the notice card with Dark's sinecure on it. Dark walked up to the two men who gave her a small glance before looking backing back at the television.

_-So tonight, Dark's target is the _'_Angels Harp' in the Azumo historic museum at 9 o'clock. –_

The news woman reported and went into intervening the detective in charge, Daiki and Kosuke's attention turned to her, grim looks on their faces.

"Dark?"

Daiki questioned his former partner silently; he could not sense Daisuke with her.

"What happened to Daisuke?"

Kouske asked, his skin going ghost white as his eyes widen with fear with the emotionless mask Dark had put on.

"She upstairs in bed."

Dark watched as Kosuke calmed down a bit, but the worry was still there for his wife.

"Dark what's wrong with them?"

Kosuke asked, Dark looked away at the floor, saying only one word.

"_Argentine._"

Both men gasped in surprise as Dawn came down stares.

"What's _Argentine?_"

He asked, raising an eye brow in confusion, but judging from his father's and grand father's reaction, it wasn't good.

"_Argentine_ is the only art work that can match Dark and Krad."

Daiki responded his face grim and seem to age far more then he really was.

"He's behind this?"

He asked but Dark shook her head.

"No. Some one is pulling his strings. I know it."

"What about Krad?"

Kosuke asked, getting everyone's attention. Dawn's eyes narrowed as he punched his fist in to him palm angrily.

"It's all that _**HIKARI'S**_ fault that Daisuke and Emiko are like this!"

Dark shook her head, at him as she walked up to him with a serious face.

"Do not always presume the worst from Satoshi. There's a reason why Daisuke is so attracted to him even if she knows the past history of Hikari and Niwa clans."

Dark told him, making him go shock speech less. Wiz scampered in to the room and onto Dark's shoulder with a determined 'Kyuu'. She made her way to the backyard, opening the sliding glass doors.

"W-wha-what about Krad! He's inside of him!"

Dawn asked as he turned to the phantom thief, shock from hearing what Dark had just told him.

"If he hadn't then Krad would have come out and killed her!"

He shouted, as Dark stopped in the thresh hold. Surprised by the young male Niwa's reasoning, she smirked before looking back at him with a sorrowful smile.

"He didn't and never will harm her."

With those final words, black feathers stretched and lifted her into the air. Leaving Dawn confused and the other Niwa males to confer him.

**8: 57, Azumo Historic Museum **

"Commissioner Hiwatari! Every thing is ready for Dark's arrival."

A policeman informed Mr. Hiwatari, who was sitting in the driver's side of at black car, he turned to the man and gave a fake smile.

"Good. Inform me of when Dark is in the room with the '_Angels Harp'._"

"Yes Sir!"

The man nodded and went to the post he was assigned.

"Are you sure it is a good idea to let him take care of her?"

Some one asked, from the passenger seat next to Mr. Hiwatari. They were hidden by shadows, but the voice sounded young, like a boy in his early teens as glowing sliver eyes watched the man from the shadows.

"He is only going to be at half strength without his tamer."

The voice said as the eyes glanced at the back seat of the car, where a young man with messy, short sky blue hair lay across the seats.

The young man in the back seat was breathing harshly and was wheezing with every intake of breath. His clothes were slightly torn black slacks, and a bloody and ripped white, long sleeved shirt. It was as if he was torched for days instead of a few minutes.

"I have no worries about that. Dark will be weak and easy for him to kill. If not..."

Mr. Hiwatari trailed off as she pulled out a Black Hand gun with a silencer before the barrel, giving a dark grin.

"I will have no problem killing her myself."

**Main Entrance **

"DARK HAS ARRIVED!"

Some one yelled as a black winged creature flew over the crowd of Dark fans.

Everyone aimed their cameras up at the sky as the Wings disappeared, and so began the hist. The police scrambled to keep the crowd under control. As they were ordered to stay out of the building, because a trap was set for Dark. One that will stop her for good.

**Dark**

Dark made her way threw the building at a steady pace as she looked all around, every hall and every room along her way to the '_Angels Harp'. _She saw nothing but what was supposed to be in the rooms, works of art.

Not a single guard or police officer and it worried Dark a bit as she stopped at in the room that held the '_Angels Harp'. _Looking around she saw no shadows of any form of life.

"Satoshi Hikari! Come out now!"

She yelled into the empty room, ignoring the priceless art work as she moved around the room. She got no response.

"Krad!"

Dark called into the darkness as the doors she had just come from slammed shut, and a steal door slid over them, locking in place, trapping the Phantom thief.

"I'm surprised Dark."

She looked over in the voices direction, as a man came out of the shadows.

Dress in white slacks, a white, sleeveless turtle neck, with a white jacket trimmed with gold. His long, golden blond hair in its usual high pony tail but the sliver cross that was usually at its end... was missing.

The blond smirked at the purple haired thief, who had a frown on her pretty face.

"You're not going after the art work with your usual enthusiasm."

He remarked as his smirk slowly came off his face as the frown on Darks face worried him a bit.

"Krad, I needed to talk to you... and Satoshi."

She added Satoshi's name as an after thought as neither of them moved. Drak's eyes seemed to grow darker as Krad watched her, her hair hiding her eyes.

"It's about... Emiko...we-"

"Satoshi is no longer a part of me, Dark."

Krad smirked evilly as a ball of light formed in his hand.

"That means noting is holding me back from killing you!"

He yelled as he threw the ball of light at Dark, who gasped before barely dodging the blast. Krad broke out into an evil grin as he attacked again.

"What's the matter Dark? Not feeling up to a little fight?"

He teased her as she kept dodging his attacks.

Dark grit her teeth as she returned fire with a ball of black light aimed at Krad, whom dodged the attack.

"Ha! That was pathetic for A _'Great Phantom Thief'_!"

**Niwa House, Daisuke's Room**

Daisuke lay on her bed; a look of discomfort came across her face, as her body twitched.

Kosuke looked down at his daughter worriedly, as he pulled a blanket over her. Having dressed her in a black nightgown Emiko had made for her.

Tucking the blanket around her, Kosuke gave a light kiss to her cold forehead. Pulling away Kosuke frowned as he looked at his child's face.

Her breathing was becoming labored, as if she was running for miles, her skin was losing it beautiful peach color, her lips were starting to turn blue as her body started to cool down.

'_Dark, What are you doing?'_

He thought as his daughter and Dark were still connected, and if Drak used too much magic.

'_You're killing her.'_

**With Dark and Krad**

Dark huffed, as she hid behind a column, exhausted and worry on her face.

'_Daisuke. I'm sorry.'_

She thought as she gripped a heavy, black chain.

"Your weak Dark! You care too much about your Tamer to use magic freely."

Krad chuckled as another ball of light appeared in his hand, electricity coming off of it.

"I have no such problems. Now..."

Dark came out from behind her cover glaring at the white angle, who gave her a menacing grin.

"DIE!"

Krad yelled out, and Dark didn't move this time as it came closer to her. The grip she had on the black chain loosened and suddenly.

It dropped to the floor, Krad's attack still coming at her as she looked him in the eyes.

For the first time that night, their eyes met. Krad's gold eyes saw her dark purple ones, much darker then normal. Dark's eyes held an emotion that struck Krad threw out his body.

Before the ball of light could touch her it seemed to evaporate in an instant, leaving only harmless gold sparkles of light behind.

"Krad?"

Dark spoke the white angles name softly, as his eyes were wide with shock, not moving.

"D-dark?"

Krad called her name, but not with his usual hate filled tone, but a soft and gentle almost loving.

She smiled gently at her name coming from his lips, she moved closer to him but.

_**BANG!**_

"AGH!"

Dark screamed as pain shot up from her left thy, threw out her entire body, she fell to the floor clutching her leg; bring it closer to her body.

Krad quickly rushed to her side, taking her writhing form into his arms.

Tears of pain blurred Dark's vision and her sense of hearing and touch was droned out from all the pain that her brain was dealing with.

Krad glared at the shadows at the smoking barrel of a gun that had just shot his other half.

The barrel disappeared as Mr. Hiwatari emerged from the shadows, a frown on his face.

"Really Krad? After all these years you've wanted her to die."

He asked Krad, who held Dark close to his chest in his arms, not concerned about the blood staining his white clothes a bright crimson but about the blood spilling from the wound.

"I never wanted her to die. You know very well that I love her."

Krad spoke as he stood up, Dark in his arms, his eyes narrowed on the gun in the man's hand.

Mr. Hiwatari just smirked at the blond, desperately holding his love.

"Yes. You love her to death don't you?"

He asked, laughing at his own pun. Making Krad grow low in his chest.

"K-Krad."

Krad listened to the strained voice of the woman in his arms, as he had his eyes trained on the man before him. Mr. Hiwatai seemed to be too relaxed for a man facing an enraged magical being.

"Emi...ko... Dai...suke..."

Dark crooked out before she hissed in pain. When white wings gently sprouted from Krad's back, and white feathers filled the room surrounding the two angels.

"I know love. We will be with them soon."

Krad muttered softly to her as his wings stretched, and Mr. Hiwatari smirked as he received an expected message.

'_I've collected the last thing needed for the ritual.'_

Came over the ear piece in Mr. Hiwatari's right ear. He smirked and took out a small black remote, pressing the unlock button, making all the locks open.

Krad narrowed his eyes in suspicion as the moonlight illuminated his form, making look like a real angel, with a wounded soul in his arms as Dark clutched his clothes.

"Go. I have no interest in you two any more."

Mr. Hiwatari said as he walked away, Krad looked at him with narrowed eyes, but took flight, breaking the glass sky light.

**Outside**

"What is that?"

A reporter asked as he looked up at the sky, to see white wings burst out of the Museum.

"Where's Dark?"

People asked as they knew that when every they saw white wings, Dark was not to far away.

"Zoom in on the white one!"

The reporter yelled at a camera man who videoed the white winged angel, his eyes widen with shock.

"Boss! You won't believe this!"

He yelled to his supervisor on scene who looked at him with raised eye brow.

"What is it? Where's Dark?"

He asked as the camera man showed him what he had on his camera, his eyes widen as he took in the image.

"THE WHITE ONE KILLED DARK!"

That was chapter 39, so only 1 or 2 chapters left till it's done!

Sorry I have not been on FF to update my stories.

I had been in the hospital in a coma from a few months because of someone texting on their phone.

I'm out and about, suing the lady who hit me.

Please don't text and drive.

You might kill a FF author.


	41. Ritual

**Chapter 40**

_Ritual_

Dawn sat outside on the back porch, uneasily looking up at the night sky.

He was in a black long sleeved shirt and black sweat pants; to keep him warm from the cold night air, but his whole body felt a chill.

'_What is Dark planning?'_

He asked himself as he folded his arms behind his head and lay on his back, looking strait up.

'_What's happening to them? ' _

He wondered as he heard the sound of flapping wings. As he was going to sit up and question the dark angel until he saw white feathers floating around, he froze.

Dawn shot up; his eyes widen in shock and fear as he looked at the Hikari's strongest weapon.

"Krad!"

He yelled, slapping his hands over his mouth for yelling. His skin turned pail as he saw who was in his arms.

'_D-da-dark?'_

He saw the blood pooling to the ground, the drying blood on the angel's pristine white clothes and hands, and Dark laying deathly still in his arms.

Dawn trembled as he took it all in, feeling a vile brew come up his throat.

'_So...'_

His arms and legs shook violently as he tried to hold down the acid in his stomach.

'_Much...'_

He found it hard to breathe as the stomach acids were determined to rise up out of him. He let him self fall to the floor, his head colliding painfully with the wall.

'_Blood...'_

He could hold it any longer. So he let the acid burn his throat and mouth, heaving an unnatural amount of acid from his body before passing out.

**In the House, a Few Minutes Before**

Kosuke came down the stars after checking on the two most important females in his life. Worry etched in to his every feature as he came down to the first floor of their home.

_**DING DONG**_

Startled at the sudden sound, Kosuke jumped slightly before realizing that it was the bell at the front door.

Looking at the clock the round black clock, he checked the time, raising an eyebrow in confusion. He looked to the older Niwa who gave him a serious look before nodding, giving him permission to get the door.

Kosuke walked into the main hall way of their home, having deactivated his wife's traps after avoiding damage to his man hood and ability to produce offspring.

He stopped at the door, careful of what or who might be on the other side. He carefully grasped the door knob and slowly turned it, to open the door just as slowly.

Shock and horror came across his face as a bloody body fell onto him; Kosuke recognized the mop of blue hair under the drying blood.

"Satoshi!"

He yelled as he lifted the boy up, after he got no response, he checked Satoshi's pulse before conferring he was still alive, and lifted him into his arms.

He frowned at how easy it was to pick him up, if Kosuke had to guess, he probably weighted far less then Daisuke.

'_What happen to make him like this?'_

Kosuke asked himself as he took Satoshi with him into the living room, were Daiki, To-to and...

"Dad."

Dawn asked, staring in disbelief at his father. Kosuke flinched, forgetting that Dawn still knew nothing about Dark and Krad as themselves, only as Hikari and Niwa.

Kosuke looked to the senior Niwa who turned to To-to, who gasped at the site of the bloody Hikari.

"To-to. Go fetch the first aid kit and a strong healing potion."

Daiki ordered the maid how nodded and went to go retrieve the items as Kosuke headed for the stares, to put Satoshi in the guest bedroom, which was right across from Daisuke's room.

Dawn looked hypnotized as he stared at the Hikari's limp and bloody body disappeared up the stairs.

"Dawn."

Daiki called to him, snapping him out of the trance as he looked at the senior Niwa.

"Go wait for Dark and Krad to arrive outside in the back yard."

The youngest male Niwa hesitated but followed the old man's orders, shooting a glance up the stairs as Daiki ascended up them.

The old Niwa, glanced at his grand daughter's door that was strangely closed but he pushed open the slightly opened door of the guest bedroom where Kosuke was examining Satoshi's wounds after removing his ruined clothing.

Kosuke frowned as he saw Satoshi's back.

Not only were there two customary wounds that came with the sprouting of his white angle wings, he had seen them on Daisuke before, but there were also more angry red marks all over his back going every which way. It was amazing that there was any skin left on his back at all!

"Who could have done this? Who would do this to a child?"

Kosuke asked, both horrified and sad as he trembled slightly. Daiki stood on the other side of the unconscious Satoshi and pulled out a black feather. Muttering some words his hands glowed lavender and ghosted them over Satoshi's back.

**Later**

"He must have experienced great pain. Growing wings alone is not an easy task."

Daiki muttered to himself as Kosuke pulled a sheet over a bandaged Satoshi after they had treated his wounds and redressed him in clean clothes.

"Yes. It's amazing he can move after those rip out of his body, even when Krad uses his magic."

Kosuke said, Daisuke had told him what had happed on the heist, as she blushed when ever she mentioned the young man, she would always be worried for the bluenet when Krad took over his body the night before. Some how he always managed to get to school the same time, early, every day.

"He's a strong child."

Daiki stroked his beard in thought and slight worry. It had been a few hours since Dark left, and they had yet to tell Dawn the real story about the two angels.

"Krad!"

Both Daiki and Kosuke heard Dawn yell, they shot up and ran down as quickly as they could, should the young male Niwa do something stupid out of misunderstanding.

What they saw shocked them.

Dawn was passed out on the floor, pale as a ghost on the deck, but that was normal of him after seeing so much blood. What made their blood run cold was not that Krad was standing before them, but the scarred and worried look in his eyes as Dark lay deathly still in his arms.

"_Dark_!"

**Else Where**

"It's almost ready."

A young man of about 15 muttered as he painted strange symbols in a crimson colored ink on the floor of the dark room.

His golden eyes glowed with powerful magic as he scanned the floor at the base of a raised alter were an unconscious young female lay, chained by her wrists and ankles with metal shackles bolted to the corners with little room for her to move.

"_Argentine._"

Mr. Hiwatari called to the young man as he came into the dim light that was produced by the candles scatted around them. He briefly glanced up at the man before going back to the symbols

"Is it ready yet?"

He asked coolly as the dim light reflected off his glasses, a frown on his face at how long the Hikari Art work was taking.

Argentine did not acknowledge the man as he continued to write the last few inscriptions. His tanned skin looked the same color a dark chocolate as his short, moon white hair slightly glowed in the candle light.

"Well?"

Mr. Hiwatari asked annoyed by the Hikari's lack of response to him, but as Argentine lifted the brush from the fresh crimson inscription, the inscriptions on the ground started to glow red with magic as it became so bright Mr. Hiwatari was forced to shield his eyes from it.

Argentine, unaffected by the bright glow, looked at the girl that lay unconscious on the alter in the center of the inscriptions, whom also glowed crimson with magic. He looked at the girl a while longer before standing up, the glow diming down.

Mr. Hiwatari uncovered his eyes and looked at Argentine with a raised eyebrow. He had no in-depth knowledge of these rituals, and the glow didn't seem to look normal.

"What was that?"

He asked as Argentine looked at the girl again, before answering.

"The circle is complete."

His golden eyes looked at Mr. Hiwatari, who was starting to look like a mad man as he smirked with a glare coming off his glasses, and looked up at the moon shining in from the high skylight.

"All that is left is for the alignment of the moon."

**Niwa House Hold**

"What happened Krad?"

Kosuke asked the white angle after he had put his son to bed and checked on Daisuke and Satoshi, both were fine, or and fine as they could be at least.

Krad looked to his beloved dark angle who looked back at him with sorrowful eyes as Daiki bandaged her thy, after removing the bullet and cleaning the wound.

"I forced myself from Satoshi's body after he was weakened by that bustard that calls himself a father."

Krad growled as he grit his teeth and clenched his arms around Dark's upper left arm and side as he let her lean on him while her injury was being bandaged.

"What did he do to him?"

Dark asked as Daiki finished her leg, To-to blushing and looking frightened as she stared at the two angels' tenderness towards each other.

Krad frowned as his golden eyes looked into her purple.

"Satoshi was beaten, just enough to make him bleed and bruise. However..."

Krad prompted but looked away from Dark, a blush coming to his face.

"What?"

Daiki asked, curious as to what would get the white angle to blush, besides Dark.

"He found out about Daisuke being Satoshi trigger."

The Niwa's gasped in surprise but at the same time not.

"So he was spying on Daisuke the time she went shopping with her friends?"

Dark said bluntly as she looked at the white angel who glanced down at her. Of course she would know, she wasn't as inexperienced in magic as Daisuke.

"Y-yes."

Krad stuttered out and his face redden.

"He couldn't resist such a tempting sight. Hardly any man can."

Krad added as he looked down at the dark angel in his arms. Dark smirked as she looked up at the white angel, while Daiki and Kosuke were puzzled.

"Of course. Daisuke is, after all, my-"

Dark stopped as she saw Krad's lips tug into a small frown, her smirk turned into a smile as she wrapped her arms around Krad's neck looking him in the eyes.

"Our, Grand-"

"DAD! AGH!"

Dark was interrupted as Dawn yelled and then there was the sound of something falling down the stairs, which happened to be Dawn as he landed in a heap near the bottom of the steps.

Every one looked to Dawn in shock as he tried to untangle himself, but just lay panting on the floor looking at his dad panicky, his face drained of all color.

"Dad! Daisuke she-she's..."

**Daisuke**

Slowly, Daisuke fluttered her eyes open, trying to focus her vision as she saw something white move in her line of sight.

'_Wiz?'_

Daisuke thought hazily as she blinked, and the thing she saw was gone. After a few seconds, her vision cleared enough to make out a cement room, a sky light directly above her with the moon shining down on her.

'_Huh? Where... am I?'_

She thought, her mind a little fogy but she knew that this wasn't anyplace she would normally go to or be laying down on a cold and hard table in the center of the room.

Daisuke tried to get up from the cold surface only to hear chains rattle and something hard and cold in ceasing her wrist and ankles.

Panic rose with in her as her eyes darted around the room, her face turning red as she remembered something Dark had told her about, Bondage.

Daisuke was about to reluctantly use the little magic she could use but the sound of foot steps stopped her. She looked to the place were the foot steps came from and saw two people, a man she recognized and a strange boy.

"Mr. Hiwatari?"

Daisuke asked as she blinked in surprise. The man said nothing as he smirked; sending chill up her spine and the strange boy just looked at her unblinkingly with his golden eyes.

"It's time Argentine."

Mr. Hiwatari said to the strange boy who glanced at him before moving around the room and standing at the end of the table at Daisuke's feet.

She blushed even redder as she looked down at her self. She was dressed in a black nightgown her mother had made for a photo shoot a while ago and left little to the imagination.

It was mostly see threw except for the small, black silk panties, the black foe fur lining the edgees, and the top that covered the breasts showed much more cleavage then intended and with it being cold, her nipples were erect, staining ageist the black fabric.

Her long peach legs that she had been complement on by many of her mother's models, were bare as the edge of the top had been pushed up to her belly button, exposing her barely there panties.

Daisuke barely had time to blush the hardest she had ever had as the boy, Argentine, looked at her before closing his eyes and chanting.

The markings on the floor started to glow again as Daisuke made a desperate attempt to preserve her modesty but the shackles that held her legs tore at her delicate skin.

'_What's happing?'_

She was thinking panicky as the marks glowed crimson, Daisuke gasped as some strange pain shot up her back.

'_What is this?'_

She thought as she struggled ageist the chains as the pain went up her spine again, only harder and it spread threw her body, making her tremble as it increased. She clenched her teeth and shut her eyes in pain.

The pain worsened causing her to scream and tears being to leak from her eyes as the inscriptions glowed brighter and brighter. All the while, Mr. Hiwatari was grinning insanely as he heard the girl's screams and her back arched painfully backwards.

Her red hair weaving around her body, her pupils had dilated, and her eyes become completely red, glowing along with her hair and the inscriptions on the floor.

The inscriptions on the floor started to recede into the ground, as if being washed away, they disappeared slowly as the glowing dimed and all that was left was a crimson glowing girl.

Her long red hair fanned around her body and her red eyes glowed dimly as she lay on her back. Then passed out, panting heavily on the stone alter.

All was quite except for the girl's raged breathing, and Mr. Hiwatari shook with his mouth open in shock. He trued to an equally as shocked and surprised Argentine.

"WHAT HAPPENED!"

Mr. Hiwatari yelled as the symbols on the grown, faded and the moon shifted, hidden partly by the ceiling. The Hikari looked at him with no emotion as he thought of how it couldn't have worked in the first place.

"The spell requires a virgin to be sacrificed in order for the soul of the dead to be revived."

Mr. Hiwatari scoffed as he looked at the red head in degust, contorting his face in anger. He turned on his heal and left the room angrily.

'_So Satoshi __**played**__ with her after all.'_

As the doors shut loudly, Argentine look at the sleeping red head and saw something attached to the end of some of her hair that was now resting over her left shoulder, for resting ageist her left hip was the sliver shape many, if not all, the Hikari's works knew very well.

'_Krad's Cross?'_

He thought in confusion and surprise, as he looked at the sliver cross and walked around to the girl's left side to examine it, but as soon as his finger got close to it...

Electricity shocked him, making him flinch back a foot or two in surprise.

Now he under stood the reason why the ritual had failed, could have not been because she was not a virgin but because she was being protected by that cross.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, that's all for this chapter and the next one will be the last one for this story and it will be done! ^.^

I find irony in the cross, and how many of you thought I was going to do something about the cross? And how many of you thought that Daisuke had lost her virginity?

I'm not sure about an epilog, if I get a lot more reviews I might.

I started work on some other ones but I'm not sure which one I will turn my attention to next.


	42. Truths

**Chapter 41**

It was like being under water, with shifting grays, white, and black stretched every way around endlessly.

'_Where am I?'_

Daisuke thought as her eyes were half closed, floating aimlessly in the nothingness.

'_What is this place?' _

She was thinking as a white light shined over her blinding her. Daisuke tried closing her eyes but her eye lids could not block out the strange bright light.

Opening her red eyes, Daisuke could see that she was in, what looked like a nursery. It was night time judging from the large window, with its sheer white curtains blowing in the small wind that came through the slightly opened window.

Looking around she saw that the walls looked like the sky, with fluffy white clouds in a few places around the walls and a dark starry night sky above.

There were only a few things in the room, a large chest, over flowing with what looked like wooden toys, a strange white chair with angel wings, with one bring nearly destroyed while the other was in perfect condition and last of all was an elegant looking white crib.

Placed near the window it caught her attention the most with a lump almost under its sky blue sheets.

Taking a hesitant step forward, she could feel the weightlessness vanish slowly, as she approached the crib. Once the feeling was gone, Daisuke looked down at herself, surprised.

She was now wearing a black, spaghetti strapped dress that hugged her breasts and then fanned out around her until reaching her ankles. With some of her hair flowing freely over her shoulders down to her waist.

'_Wh-when did I... change? W-who changed me?'_

Daisuke was thinking as a small noise from the crib disturbed her thoughts. She looked down over the rails and gasped as her crimson red eyes met sky blue.

It was a baby looking up at her from laying down n its crib, it's short, stubby arms raised up to her in a gesture of wanting to be held.

The baby blew spit bubbles, clenching and unclenching its tiny fingers up at her. She was to stunned as it's face started to scrunch up and started to whimper, sounding as if it was about to cry if it wasn't going to be held.

"_No. No. No. Please don't cry. Ssh."_

She gently spoke to the baby, who was a little pink in the face before the sound of a door opening reached her ears.

Daisuke snapped her head over behind her, were a door was hidden among the fluffy white clouds.

A woman with long, messy blond hair that looked as if it hadn't been brushed in quite a while, her blue eyes were dull and sunken in, dark rings and bags showed that she had not gotten much sleep either. She was dressed similar to Daisuke only her dress was white as she stood in the door way tiredly.

"What's wrong Krad?"

The woman asked as she quickly made her way to the crib, while Daisuke was still in shock, just waiting for the woman to tell her something, but the woman had passed right threw her, and had taken the same place by the crib.

Daisuke quickly moved from her previous spot, having a woman pass through you was not a conferrable feeling.

"_Wh-what just happened?"_

She asked out loud, not excepting to get an answer, but the woman snapped her head in her direction, her eyes darted quickly and panicky around the room. Looking left, right, in front of her, behind her, at the floor and at the ceiling.

All was quiet, except for the baby's happy gurgles.

Daisuke decided to stay quiet and just watched; who she assumed was the mother, lift the baby from his crib and into her arms. Having the baby's chest to the left side of her chest, were her heart was.

As the mother rubbed the baby's back, it seemed to have locked on to the red head watching them as he reached out again towards her. He strained to reach her, his blue eyes watering and his face slowly truing pink.

The woman looked over her shoulder directly at Daisuke, but she didn't seem to be able to see her.

"Nothing's there? What are you reaching for?"

She asked the baby as her skin took on the same white as her dress as both females felt something resonate from the baby.

**Niwa House**

Dawn's eyes widen before narrowing them at the bluenet sitting near him.

"You want to date your own sister!" He shouted as he made a disgusted face. Dark was in Krad's lap, saying that it was more conferrable, across from the youngest Niwa male. Having just told their story to the younger males.

Satoshi narrowed his blue eyes at Dawn, making the older boy flinch back. They had both been informed of how the Hikari and Niwa's became enemies, and how Dark and Krad met each other.

"She's not my sister." The Hikari growled out, Dawn was quickly working his last nerve. He hadn't known that at one point, the Niawa's and Hikari's were related, that he and Daisuke were once... Siblings...

"Dawn. This was over 300 years ago. Any generic stimulatory between the Niwas and the Hiakris would be nonexistent."

Kosuke informed his son, but the feelings that his daughter and the Hikari had for each other seemed a little like incest. (Read: _The Legend_.)

"But Dad!" Dawn whined before To-to burst in.

"Mrs. Niwa is awake!" She exclaimed happily to everyone with a big smile, the Niwas breathed a sigh of relief before Emiko appeared herself. Her hair disheveled, her eyes narrowing at the purple haired woman.

"DARK!" She yelled, lunging at her from a great distance, shocking all in the room before she stopped hanging in mid air. Daiki held out a feather that faintly glowed lavender in front of his face, his eyes on the struggling Mother.

"AGH! DAD! LET ME GO! MY BABY'S GONE BECAUSE OF HER!"

She yelled, tears coming do her cheeks as she tried to reach for a surprised Dark. Kard frowned and held Dark closer to him; Emiko did seem to have notice that he and Satoshi were both present.

"SHE LET HER GET CLOSE TO THE HIKARI!"

"Mrs. Niwa."

Satoshi called out, silencing her as her head slowly turned towards Satoshi. Her eyes widen even further.

"What? What's going on?"She asked, confused as she looked back at Dark, gasping as she processed that the thief was injured and in the arms of her adversely, Krad, whom seemed to hold her lovingly in his arms.

Daiki set her down, as Kosuke guided her to sit beside him. Emiko turned to Daiki, tears still bring in her eyes.

"Dad? What's going on? Why are they here? What about Daisuke? Why did I pass out?" The questions shot from her mouth like a bullet from a gun, it struck Daiki as his face scrunched in pain as he bowed his head.

"Emiko. I am not your father."

Daiki silenced her questions, and everyone but the two angels and Kosuke went wide eyed. Emiko looked just about to lose her sanity as she shook from shock.

"What are you taking about dad?"

"He's not your father Emiko." Dark glanced at Krad, who had spoken, had a frown on his handsome face.

"Then who is? You?" Emiko asked laughing at the possibility; her mind seemed to be slipping, as Kosuke looked at his wife worriedly as she looked to Daiki as he closed his eyes and nodded his head. Emiko's head snapped back to Kard, looking like she was about to burst with laughter.

Krad looked at his daughter worriedly, as Satoshi and Dawn tried to process this information.

"But... that would make Dai-chan... Hikari's...niece?"

Dawn questioned as he glanced at the blue haired Hikari. He couldn't see his face as Satoshi suddenly got up and walked out of the room.

**With Daisuke**

The red head sighed as she sat on the lawn of a very big mansion, under a tree that was beside the patio that connected to the mansion, watching the baby, now a 10 year old boy; make some sort of winged necklace at a small table that was set on the patio.

"What do you think of this?"

He asked, seemingly to turning to Daisuke as he held up the necklace.

Daisuke looked at the necklace and remembered that Hikari art work as the Angel Links. She looked into the excited boy's, innocent sparking blue eyes, framed by his short golden blond hair that reached down to his chin, dressed in a white shirt and brown pants.

"It's very pretty. Just like you."

The boy said, his smile growing wider even if Daisuke didn't say anything, he acted like he was talking to someone. He then gently set the work on a small black pillow that was on the small round table he was working at. His tools and scraps that were chipped from his art still lay on the table.

"Master Hikari, it's time for tea."

An old woman called, dressed in an old fashioned black and white maid uniform. He looks over at the woman as she disappeared before looking back towards Daisuke.

"Do you want to come?"He asks, before smiling again. "Then let's go." He said before dashing inside, as everything shifted, the boy was playing with other children slimmer to him at a party, to him making a statue of two maidens, and then it shifted to him talking with a pretty young girl his age.

Daisuke realized that she was witnessing flashes of what seemed to be the boy's life as she watched the girl cling to him, and the boy's uninterested face.

"Aw. Come on Krad. Make something for me!" The girl, who looked about Daisuke's age, whined, yanking on the boy's arm, pulling him back down to the couch to sit with her and he turned to her uninterested.

"I don't make beautiful things for ugly girls." He harshly told the girl as she let go of him in her shocked state. He took advantage of this and left the room.

Daisuke frowned as she followed him in a ghostly glide. _"Why am I seeing this?" _she asked out loud, knowing that the boy would not respond to her, but he had stopped.

"Because, I want my granddaughter to know more about me." He said as he turned to Daisuke who froze.

"Y-You can hear me?" she stuttered out in a panicky as the boy slowly grew into a man in his early 20's. his hair stayed it's beautiful golden color and was shoulder length, as his eyes turned golden and his closes became nothing but a white long sleeved t-shirt and pants, a smirk graced his lips as his golden eyes looked down at her.

"Krad?"

* * *

_**Sorry It's so short but this was as far as I've gotten to completing it. So many things have popped up that I 'm not motivated to do much right now or have many ideas on what to do. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_


End file.
